Dark Lords
by Gambit58
Summary: An unwanted trip to a far away galaxy, traps Buffy, Xander, and Spike in the middle of a war. BuffyAttack of the ClonesKTOR 2
1. Chapter 1: The Unwanted Trip

Dark Lords

Summary: After an unwanted trip to a galaxy far away, Buffy, Xander, and Spike find themselves caught in the middle of a war. A war which leads Buffy to discover a lost heritage.

Crossover: Buffy, Star Wars: Attack of the Clones and, Knights of the Old Republic 2

Pairings: Buffy/Xander and perhaps Spike/Padme (Hey, it could happen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Star Wars (Attack of the Clones, and Knights of the Old Republic 2). Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon, Attack of the Clones is owned by George Lucas, and KTOR is owned by George Lucas and Obsidian

Warning: Character Death (I didn't say which side) Also there is going to be a lot of Anakin bashing. Plus I might change a few things around in the Star Wars universe, like how the Clone War ends.

Timeline: Buffy Season 6- right before the singing episode(sorry, don't remember the title) There are a few changes, Willow moved back in the dorms right after Buffy was brought back and Xander moved in with Buffy. Buffy hasn't been spend as much time with Spike as she did in the TV show, but instead has been hanging with Xander, which has led to Anya leaving. Star Wars- well during Attack of the Clones of course.

It was cool, boring night as Buffy and Xander patrolled together in the park. There was no activity in the undead world. The undead were…well, dead tonight. But that was alright with Buffy, because it meant that she was able to spend some alone time with Xander, even if was just silent walk at night.

A few months ago, Buffy had given her life to save the world, and short time after that her friends had brought her back. Being brought back from the dead is not an easy thing to recover from. For a while, things did not seem real to Buffy and she really didn't show much emotion. This started to have a strain on her relationship with her friends and sister. She started to grow distant from everyone. However there was one person who stood by her and helped take care of her and her sister, Dawn. That was the man patrolling with.

After she was brought back to the land of the living, Xander moved in and help take care of her while she recovered. He helped around the house, helped Dawn and even put up with Buffy's moping. After some time, when Buffy started to come back to her senses, she started to find she was forming new feelings towards him.

Helping Buffy did have a consequence for Xander. His girlfriend, Anya, started to get jealous and broke up with him a week ago. Xander didn't talk about it and when Buffy or Dawn tried to talk to him about it, he would just smile and say 'it wasn't meant to be'.

Buffy felt the cool air get a little colder, so she zipped up her sweater. She looked at Xander and could see that he was deep in thought. He had done so much for her in the time that she has known and recently, lost his girlfriend because of it.

Buffy thought it would be a good time to talk to Xander about a nightmare she started having three nights ago. In it, she is in a completely dark room or hallway. She can't tell, because it's dark. In this dark room or hallway there is someone coming after her, and she is scared as hell. Buffy had this nightmare for the first time three nights ago and again last night. It probably had to do with the fact that she was dead not too long ago and she still had some issues to deal with. She was about to talk to Xander about it, but then decided to wait for now. Instead, she would talk to him about something else. She wasn't sure, just anything that wasn't gloomy.

Buffy stopped walking and said "Penny for your thoughts"

Xander stopped, looked at her and laughed "Now Buffy, I know that I'm not the brightest of the group, but I would like to think that my thoughts are worth more then just a penny"

Buffy laughed and then said "Serious, what's on your mind"

Xander was about to tell her what he was thinking about until he saw that something in the distance had caught Buffy's attention. Xander looked towards what she was looking at and saw a group of bushes.

"Get ready" Buffy said and ran towards and into the bushes.

Xander heard the sound of a struggle and then a blond man in a leather duster flew out and landed on his back. Xander instantly reconsider him, Spike.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled at him as she stormed out of the bushes "What were you doing in there! Spying on me!"

It was really no surprise that Spike was spying on Buffy. He had developed an unhealthy obsession with her.

"Spying on you!" Spike yelled back, trying to act surprised by the accusation "Love, I was just making sure you were okay!" Spike got up and brushed himself off "Then you suddenly attack me for no reason"

"Guys" Xander called out lightly to them

"No Reason!" Buffy replied "You were hiding in the bushes like…well, like a vampire getting ready to attack!"

"Guys" Xander called out again, but a little louder this time.

"I didn't approach you right away, because you have been so moody lately that I was afraid you might attack me. I can see my fears were justified!" Spike defended

"Guys!" Xander finally yelled out as he walked up to the two of them

Both Buffy and Spike looked at Xander to see him looking up as he said "What the hell is that!"

Buffy and Spike looked up to see a misty blue swirl heading towards them from the night sky.

The swirl stopped high above them and stayed there. After a few seconds, Buffy said "Maybe we should leave before" She didn't get to say another word as suddenly the blue swirl flashes brightly and turns into a wormhole that expands wide enough to fit all of them. The wormhole reminded Xander of the wormhole in the show 'Sliders'.

The wind around them starts to pick up.

The wind was only strong enough for swirling around leaves and having them get sucked into the wormhole. That's what it looked like to Buffy and Xander at first, until they heard Spike yell out "Bloody Hell!"

They turned to see Spike getting lift off the ground towards the wormhole. Both Buffy and Xander quickly grabbed Spike by the legs, but whatever invisible force had a hold of Spike was much stronger and eventually he was pulled out of their grasp. They both watched as Spike disappeared into the wormhole.

Before anything could be said, Buffy suddenly felt herself being pulled off the ground.

"Xander!" she cried out

Once Xander saw what was happening, he wasted no time in grabbing her by the arm and she in turn grabbed his and held on tightly. Buffy was hanging upside down as the two held on to each other. But as before, the wormhole had a tighter hold and Buffy started to be pulled up and Xander started to be pulled up with her considering he would not let go.

Buffy knew she was doomed and didn't want to doom Xander too "Xander, let go of me" she commanded

"That's not happening" Xander firmly replied as he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

Buffy knew that Xander wasn't going to let go, so she was going to have to make him. She squeezed his arm so tight that it caused his hand shoot open in pain. Once Xander let go, Buffy released her grip.

Xander fell on his butt and looked up to see Buffy disappear into the wormhole. He felt terrible, he had just failed Buffy and now she was gone. A sadness spread threw his body and he was overcome with weak feeling and a weightless feeling like he was being lifted off the ground…in fact he was being lifted off the ground.

Xander didn't fight back. Hell, how could he? He just let the wormhole pull him up and into it. Where ever it had taken Buffy and Spike, he would soon follow.

Xander looked up and as he got pulled threw the swirling blue tunnel. After a few seconds of travel threw it, there was suddenly a bright flash of light and he found himself traveling threw space at a very high speed.

It was as if Xander had jumped to another show, from Sliders to Stargate. He was traveling threw space with a stream of white light above and below him and the stars to each side. It was almost like a roller coaster as he would be going up, then suddenly down and after, quick shift to the right. Xander would be having the time of his life, if he wasn't afraid for it. The worst part was he couldn't see anything but the ride ahead of him. He want to look at his arms, legs or body, but couldn't. He wanted to close his eyes, but couldn't. He wanted to grab a hold of himself or even move a part of his body, but couldn't. He felt as if he wasn't whole, but a stream of consciousness.

The trip lasted about a half a minute more before there was another flash of light and then all Xander saw was a large brick road as he came crashing down on it face first.

Xander rolled on his back as he held the side of his face that had hit the road. His eyes were closed as pain shoot threw that side.

As Xander lay there, he felt a familiar touch on his shoulders and a familiar voice says his name "Xander"

Xander opened his eyes to see Buffy kneeled down next to him. It was day time and the way the sun's light hit Buffy's face made her look like an angel, which made him ask "Are we dead and in heaven?"

"No" Buffy answered and looked straight ahead "But I don't think we're in Sunnydale anymore…or Earth for that fact"

Xander started to sit up to see what she was looking at, but a wave of dizziness came over him.

"Slowly" Buffy said as she helps him up "It takes awhile for the effects of the trip to wear off"

The wave of dizziness wore off and Xander was finally able to see what Buffy was looking at. In the distance, at the end of the road that they were on, was a huge city. But it was not like any city they had ever seen before; it was like something out of the renaissance era, if the renaissance was high tech. Some of the buildings were huge dome like structures and there were ships flying to and from the city in the sky above it. It was such a sight to see, Xander nearly felt his heart stop for a moment.

"Wow" was all Xander could say

"That just about covers it" Buffy responded

"Oh bloody hell" Spike said as he came walking up to them, holding his shoulder "I think I hurt my shoulder in the landing"

Spike stopped as he saw both Buffy and Xander staring at him in disbelief "What?" he asked, then saw the city and asked "Where in the hell are we?" However he didn't get an answer, as Buffy and Xander were still staring at him with the same look of disbelief

Finally Buffy said "Spike, do you happen to know what time of day it is?"

Spike was a little confused by her question and decided to check his watch. When he looked at his wrist and remembered he didn't have a watch, he looked up and saw the…Sun! He was out during the day in the sun!

"Oh Shit!" Spike screamed as he used his leather duster as a cover. He frantically looked around and saw some trees close by and decided to run to them, but before he could go, Buffy grabbed him by the arm

"Buffy let go, I'm going to bust into flames if I don't get out of the sun!" Spike screamed at her

"Spike, you aren't busting into flames" Buffy said as she pulled the duster off him "You aren't even smoking"

Spike realized she was right and looked himself over and then looked up at the sun.

"Wow" Spike muttered

"Yeah, there seems to be a lot of 'Wows' going around" Buffy said and handed his duster back to him

"You are still a vampire, right?" Xander asked

Spike morphed into his vampire face and then back to his human face "Yeah, still a vampire"

Xander threw his hands up in the air "Then why aren't you going up in flames or smoke or something"

Before anything else could be said, the sound of a horn caught their attention. They all looked down the road in the opposite direction of the city, to see some type of vehicle heading towards them. This vehicle had no wheels; it just hovered on the road. It made a honking noise again as it came close and Buffy, Xander and Spike quickly moved to the side of the road and out of its way.

As the hovering vehicle passed them by, a man from inside it shouted "Try staying out of the road you sons of nerfs"

The three of them watch in shock as the vehicle drove towards the city, but that wasn't the last surprise they got. Walking or flopping from the direction of the city towards them was some sort of half man, half fish person. It had the body of a man although its hands and feet were webbed and its skin was gray. Its face looked like it was part cat fish. The cloths it was wearing made it look like a hillbilly. It didn't look dangerous but Buffy wasn't taking any chances. She took up a fighting stance and Spike did the same. Xander stood behind Buffy, ready to assist her if needed.

As the fish man got close to them it waved at them and said "Howsa yousa doing?" and then continued past them.

Buffy watched as the fish man walked away and she still wasn't sure if she should let her guard down. She hadn't decided if it was harmless or not. However, she didn't get to make that decision as suddenly her head started to feel dizzy and her world started to spin. Buffy felt her legs give out and the last thing she remembers before everything when black was hearing Xander call out her name in a panic.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Natalie Portman?

Dark Lords

Chapter 2: Hey, it's Natalie Portman

Buffy was in the dark place gain. She knew it was a dream, but she couldn't help but fear for her life. Her heart was beating fast and her body shakes with every breath she took. She took two steps back and by the sound her steps made, she could tell the ground was made of some kind of metal. For an instant, there were whispers all around her, all of them speaking at once. Then they stop and she was left in silence. The silence was interrupt by a mechanical sound of a large metal door opening side to side. This was confirmed by a horizontal line of light several feet in front of Buffy. The line of light started to widen as the door open more and the light poured into the hall showing that she was in a hallway made of metal. It looked like she was in some starship from a science fiction move.

A muscular figure on the other side of the door caught Buffy's attention. Even though the figure stood in the light, his face and body was still cover in darkness so she couldn't see what he looked like, but she knew who he was. He was the person that haunted her in this nightmare, the one that was after her. Buffy was shaking in fear and the dark figure started to walk towards her. Buffy wanted to run in the opposite direction, but that would lead further down the dark hall and into the unknown. The dark figure was getting closer and even though Buffy knew this was just a dream, she felt as if she was about to be killed.

"Please wake up, please wake up" Buffy repeated to herself over and over again in a low trembling voice.

Buffy suddenly woke up and quickly sat up. She was still shaking from her nightmare and needed moment to take in her surroundings. She was still on the strange planet, but now she was a few feet to the side of the road, under a tree and in the grass. To her left, sitting in the sun with his back to her was Spike. To her right, lying on his back passed out was Xander. Concern fills Buffy as she quickly checks his pulse.

"He's fine" Spike said "He passed out shortly after you did. The trip must have been little more stressful for the two of you. So when you both passed out, I dragged you and him off the road" Buffy noticed some sadness in Spike's voice. After making sure that Xander was okay, she crawled over to Spike and sat next to him.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Buffy asked and was shocked by what she saw. Spike had his eyes closed, and streams of tears were flowing from them. Try as Spike did, he couldn't stop them and even if he did, the redness around his eyes would have betrayed him.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked again

Spike bit down on his lip and answers "I have a…I have a…"

"Have a what?" Buffy started to get worried

Spike opened his eyes and looked at her "I have a soul"

Buffy couldn't believe what she just heard "How?"

Spike took a deep breath and said "The only guess I have is what ever force gave me the ability to walk in sun light again, must have given me my soul back" Spike felt the tears build up in his eyes again and did his best to fight them back but failed "Dam it! It won't stop hurting! All the pain and misery I caused, all the death I caused, it's tearing at my heart…and it won't stop"

Buffy's heart when out to Spike, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Spike struggled at first, but then gave in and let Buffy hug him.

Spike continued to cry "How can you be so nice to me after all the misery I caused you?"

"Spike, you didn't have a soul back then" Buffy said in a calm reassuring voice "Now you do and I know the difference" Buffy was referring to her experience with her ex-love, Angel and the time he lost his soul. A time she wishes she could forget.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of Xander moaning as he regains consciousness. Buffy lets go of Spike and Spike quickly stands up and starts wiping the tears from his eyes. He didn't want Xander, of all people, to see him crying.

"What happen?" Xander said as he sat up

Buffy walks over to Xander and kneels down next to him "You seemed to have passed out like I did"

"Oh Yeah" Xander replied "I remember getting dizzy and then I had the most amazing dream"

Buffy froze for a moment, did he just say he had a dream. Buffy didn't want to wish her nightmare on him, but at least it was nice to know that she wasn't alone and wasn't going insane. Wait, he said dream, not nightmare. Maybe he just had a slip of words.

"Was it a dream or maybe a nightmare?" Buffy said

Xander looked at Buffy funny "No, it was a dream, an amazing dream" Xander starts to recall it "I was in the middle of a grassy field at night. Suddenly the sun came out and lit up the field. The sun was really bright, but not in the blinding way, more like…well, like the light it was giving off was flowing threw me. I could actually feel the energy from the sun inside of me and from that I started to feel the life from all around the field flowing inside me too. It was an amazing feeling and it was so real" Xander stops as he notices Buffy staring at him blankly "Is there something wrong…you don't think my dream could be a bad thing, because like I said 'it was amazing'"

Buffy shakes her head and said "No, there is nothing wrong…it's just that I had a dream and it wasn't 'amazing'"

"What happen?" Xander asked

"Nothing…I want to talk about right now" Buffy answered "Anyways, it's strange that you and I both pass out and have very vivid dreams"

Xander looked at Spike "Spike didn't pass out"

Spike didn't answer, so Buffy answered for him "No, he didn't and it might have something to do with him being a vampire"

"A vampire that doesn't want to look at us" Xander noticed that Spike still has his back turned to them.

"Don't worry about him" Buffy said, she knew that Spike didn't want Xander to know right now about his situation "Look, Xander, is there anything else about your dream you can remember?"

Xander thought about his dream again "Well…there is something, I can still feel the effects of my dream. It's like something was turned on inside my body and I feel different, like there is an energy running threw me now"

Buffy realized that there was something to what Xander said. Even though her dream was more nightmarish, and she had it a few times before coming to this planet, she did feel different too, like there was something new flowing threw her.

"This is nice and all" Spike interrupted, but still didn't turn to them "but shouldn't we be focusing on finding out were we are and not on dreams"

"Hey Spike, why don't you look at me when you say that" Xander retorted

"Sod off" Spike yelled back

"Oh that's original" Xander said sarcastically "have you ever thought of coming up with new material"

"That's enough, both of you!" Buffy yelled at them and they stopped. Spike finally turned around.

Xander noticed that Spike was a little red around the eyes but decided not to ask.

Buffy calmed down and said "Spike, these dreams of ours might have something to do with where we are, but you are right, we should find out more about this place. We'll start with that city" Buffy pointed to the city in the distance.

"Seems like a plan" Xander said and got up

Buffy, Xander and Spike started walking towards the city. It took them ten minutes to get there and the whole time, Spike was trailing behind them. It was a hot day, so Buffy took off her sweater and tied it around her waist. Xander took off his jacket and was carrying it. Spike was still wearing his duster, because he didn't have any body heat so he wasn't affected by the temperature.

Once in the city, the three were at awe with what they saw. It definitely looked like a futuristic renaissance area

They should have been asking questions about where they were, but instead got caught up in seeing the sites as they walked down the streets. The city was clean; there was barely a spot of dirt in sight. All the people were well dressed and for the most part happy. Most of the people were human, at least looked human, and they only saw a few aliens. All the vehicles that passed them by hovered off the ground.

Finally, Buffy realized that she needed to start asking questions about where they were. She started looking for someone to ask, but before she could decide on whom, someone called out to her and her friends "Hello there, you and your friends look a little lost and if I might say, look like you aren't from around here"

Buffy, Xander, and Spike looked across the street to see an old bearded man dress in a white robe standing behind a sales booth. On the sales booth were all kinds of small electronic devices.

The old bearded man spoke again "Perhaps I can help you with something or maybe sell you something" he indicated to the many devices in from of him.

Buffy stared at him for a second before deciding that he could help them find out where they were. Followed by Xander and Spike; she crossed the street and walked up to the sales booth.

"What about us, makes you think we're not from around here?" Buffy asked

The old man laughed "Well, by the way you and your friends are dressed"

"That obvious" Buffy said as she looks at her cloths

"Just a little" The old man replied

Buffy smiled and extended her hand "I'm Buffy and these are my friends, Xander and Spike" Xander and Spike stood to the left of her. They were messing around with all the devices that were before them and they just nodded to the old man when their names were mention.

The old man shakes Buffy's hand and said "My name is Jorran and I sell almost anything for the right price"

"Well, all we need is information" Buffy said "and I hope it's free because we don't have any…uh currency"

"Then you're in luck, pretty lady, because information is fee. What is it you would like to know?"

Buffy looked a little uncomfortable as she asked "Where are we?"

Jorran looked at her confused and answered "If you mean this city, then we're in the city of Theed"

Buffy smiled nervously "The city of Theed, wow, that's good to know, but I really need to know what planet we're on"

Jorran became even more confused but then started laughing "Oh, I get in, you and your friends had some wild drunk party cruise around the galaxy and then woke up and don't know where you are"

Buffy decided that would be as good as any cover "Yeah, that's it, so what planet is this?"

"Well pretty lady, you're on the planet Naboo" Jorran said with pride "The best planet in the galaxy"

Xander and Spike were still messing around with the items in front of them as Buffy went on to her next question "Wow, Naboo, it does look like a really nice place, so don't take my next question the wrong way, but how do we get off this planet. And I don't mean 'how do we get off this planet, because we don't like it'. We do like this planet, but we just need to find a way home and soon"

"Now why would I take that the wrong way? This is a great planet, but home is where the heart is" Jorran responded, then started to think of a way for them to get home "As for an answer to your problem, I would say you could just buy a ticket on the next transport, but you said were out of credits, so I guess that's out of the question"

"And if we did have credits" Xander said "I would definitely buy this" he held up one of the devises on the table "What ever this is"

"That's a shielding visor" Jorran answered him as if he was stupid for not knowing

"Xander put that down" Buffy said to him, and then turned her attention back to Jorran "So, do you know of any other way?"

Jorran took a few seconds to think before coming up with a solution "Well, you could always ask Senator Padme Amidala for help"

"Senator Padme Amidala?" Buffy replied

"That's right, she is the most caring Senator I've ever known and I'm positive she'll help you if you tell her your unfortunate situation"

Spike was still messing with the items in front of him when one item caught his attention. He picked it up and could only describe it as a futuristic pistol "Xander look, do you think this thing shots out lasers"

"So, where can I find this Senator?" Buffy asked

"She's in the Royal Palace having a meeting with Queen Jamila" Jorran answered "But you might want to hurry because as I've heard, she'll be heading to Coruscant"

"Let me see it" Xander said and grabbed for the pistol that Spike was holding

However, Spike would not let go "Bloody Hell, find your own laser gun"

The two of them started to struggle over the pistol. After a short struggle, the pistol accidentally went off and blasted a hole in the back of the booth. Spike and Xander both dropped the pistol and pointed a finger at each other as Buffy and Jorran looked there way.

"Dam it!" Buffy yelled "Don't touch anything, both of you!" Buffy looked at the hole and then said to Jorran "I'm really sorry, but like I said before, we don't have any money, I mean credits, so we can't afford to pay for that hole that my friends just made"

Jorran didn't get mad, he just picked up the pistol and said "Don't worry about it, in a way it was my fault for leaving the blaster out in the first place. It's a dangerous weapon and it should have been stored away in a safe place. Now you and your friends better get going or you'll miss the senator"

"Thank you very much for your help" Buffy said and then asked "By the way, where is the Royal Palace?"

"You see that huge dome building" Jorran said as he points in the down the road "That's it"

"I see it" Buffy said and grabbed Spike and Xander by the arms "We're off and thanks again"

Jorran waves to Buffy, Xander, and Spike as they walk away. Buffy took a quick look back a Jorran as she walked away and noticed something. She could have sworn he gave them a look as if he knew something they didn't, but she pushed the thought aside and focused on the task ahead.

After a short time, the three of them finally made it to the palace. Before them, was a huge stairway and after they climbed the stairs, they came to an entrance that was guarded by one guard.

Xander found it amusing that there was only one guard; it was obvious that this place wasn't big on security.

Buffy walked up to the guard and said "Hi"

The guard just looked at Buffy and didn't respond. Finally, Buffy said "We would…uh…like to speak to Senator Padme Amidala"

"Nobody gets in to see the Senator" The guard said in a commanding voice

"Can we see the Senator?" Xander asked

The guard eyed Xander and said with irritation "What did I just say, boy?"

Buffy waved her hand to Xander to indicate for him not to respond and then said to the guard "Look, there has to be a way for us to see the senator"

The guard gave it some thought and then said "You could request a meeting with her"

"Great" Buffy said, thinking that things were starting to look up "How do we do that?"

"Well, you go down to city hall" the guard said "and fill out form A-2. Once you're finished with that, turn the form into the clerk at the front desk"

Buffy suddenly had a bad feeling "How long will it take for the form to process?"

The guard smiles "About four to six weeks. Four, if you're lucky, but mostly it will take six"

Buffy rubs her head. She remembered that Jordan said the senator would be leaving for some other planet soon, so she didn't have the time to wait for the form to process. Hell, she didn't have the time to wait even if the senator wasn't leaving. They didn't have a place to stay for six weeks and with no money, they couldn't even rent a place.

"Is there any other way for us to see the senator sooner?" Buffy asks while trying to keep her cool

"Nope, no way at all" The guard said arrogantly

Buffy took a deep breath and then punched the guard right across the jaw. The guard dropped like a rock. Buffy's plan, although bad one, was to knock the guard out, enter the palace and make a run for the senator and then quickly try to explain the situation before they are arrested. Buffy herself, knew that this was a terrible plan, but she couldn't think of any other and didn't want to wait four of six weeks.

"Buffy!" Xander said shockingly

"He'll live" Buffy said "He'll just wake up with a huge pain in his jaw" She then walks up to the door and notices that it didn't have a handle "How do we get this open?"

Xander notices a panel next to the door "It probably requires some sort of hand scan. Spike, help me get the guard up"

Spike and Xander lifted up the guard and moved him over to the door. Xander removed the guard's glove, and then put his hand on the panel. The panel scanned the hand followed by a computer voice saying that the identity was confirmed. Then the door opened.

Buffy, Xander, and Spike stepped threw the door and into a big room.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!" another guard yelled as he came from around a desk

"We uh…came to tell you the guard outside has passed out" Buffy answered

Once heard this, the inside guard went outside to check on the outside guard

Buffy knew she only bought them a small amount of time "Xander, Spike, we need to move quickly and…Xander?" Xander wasn't standing next to her. She looked around and saw him standing behind the desk that the guard was at before going outside.

"Look at this" Xander said "there is a monitor behind this desk that shows what is going on outside the door. So that means he should have seen what happen, but I bet he was not even paying attention. Someone should talk to the leader about security around here"

"Xander, we don't have time for this" Buffy said with irritation "Now let's go"

Buffy, Xander, and Spike headed down a hallway that was behind the desk. One hallway led to another and another. They had no idea where they were going. Everyone in the palace was wearing elegant clothing and they were wearing clothes that made them look like commoners. At least no one stopped them; people just looked at them funny.

Finally, Buffy got tired of looking and asked someone she was passing by where the senator was. Lucky for them, he answered. He told them she was down the hall and to the left and into the throne room, where she was having a meeting with the Queen.

They started down the hall when suddenly an alarm when off and someone announce that there was intrudes in the castle.

"Run!" Buffy yelled and the three of them ran towards the throne room.

They headed threw a huge door and into a huge room. At the end of the room, they saw two people. One was a woman sitting on a throne facing them. She was wearing some sort of Royal dress and had the weirdest hair style that they had ever seen. They couldn't tell what the other person looked like because that person was wearing a robe with a hood over his or her head.

"Excuse me" Buffy says as she ran toward them "But I looking for Senator Padme Amidala. I was told she could…" Buffy stopped dead in her track just a few feet from the person wearing the robe. That person had just turned around and Buffy was surprised by who she looked like "Natalie Portman?"

Suddenly Buffy felt a stinking feeling go threw her back follow by her whole body going weak. She was barely able to turn around to see Spike and Xander unconscious on the floor with a guard holding a gun just a few feet pass them. Then she felt herself loss consciousness as she hit the ground.

Padme was surprise to see the three people in front of her.

"Are they okay?" Padme asked the lieutenant

"Their just stunned" The lieutenant answers "I'll have them tossed in jail and when they wake up, I'll find out what they were doing in here"

"No, have them brought to my cruiser" Padme ordered "They will be accompanying me to Coruscant"

"But my lady, I believe that is a bad idea" The lieutenant protested "They broke into the palace"

"You have your orders, lieutenant" Padme said firmly

"Yes, my lady" The lieutenant then signaled for the two guards that just came in the room to pick the intruders up.

The Queen walked up to Padme and said "Are these the people you were looking for"

"They fit the description I was given" Padme replied

Earlier this morning, Padme had received a communication from Master Yoda. In the communication, Yoda gave her the description of three people that were on her planet and said that it was important that she find them and have them brought to Coruscant to meet with him. She was just meeting with the Queen about having the city guard look for them, but to her luck, they came looking for her. Now there only remained two questions, why does Master Yoda want to see them and why did the blonde woman call her 'Natalie Portman'?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Coruscant

Before anything, I want to explain the celebrity look alike part of the story. In this crossover, there never were any Star Wars movies, because Star Wars is real and in a galaxy far far away. But on Earth, they still have Natalie Portman and she has done all of her other movies. That goes for Samuel L. Jackson too. There also might be some made up characters that look like certain celebrities in this story. And as always, I'm would love to hear any suggestion on who you would like to see in the story (it can be anyone, a character for a Star Wars book, game or just someone you made up, basically anyone) or which way the story should go, or just any suggestions.

One last thing, at the beginning of the story, Spike, Buffy and Xander are chained up in the conference room of Padme's Royal cruiser. That might seem a little lame, but I figured she wouldn't have a brig on her ship, and her security wouldn't want the people who broke into the palace to be allowed to walk around.

Dark Lords

Chapter 3: Welcome to Coruscant, beware of exploding Ships

Buffy was in the dark place again. Running towards the unknown, but at least in was away from the man that was after her. She still couldn't see what the man looked like, but to her, he was the bogyman. By sound of her footsteps, the floor was still metal.

Suddenly a wall of fire erupted in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks. Then a wall of fire erupted to her left and to her right and finally, behind her. She was trap. Her bogyman was on the other side and even though the fire was giving off light, she still couldn't see what he looked like. At least he was being kept at bay. Buffy didn't know if she wanted to find a way out of her fire prison, because if she did, she would have to face him.

As the fire continued to burn around her, Buffy started to hear whispers. The whispers started to grow louder. Buffy tried to make out what the whispers were saying but couldn't because there were so many of them. Suddenly one of them started to come threw clearly. It sounded like her name and it grew louder and louder. It was Xander and he was calling out to her.

"Buffy, Buffy wake up" Xander says as he lightly shakes Buffy

Buffy wakes up and then sits up slowly.

"Are you okay, Buffy? You were having a nightmare" Xander said

"I'm fine" Buffy answers and takes in her surroundings. She was sitting next to Xander on a metal bench in which her right leg was chained to. The bench itself was connected to the wall behind them. Her hands were also cuffed. Spike, who was sitting on the other side of Xander, and Xander were also chained to the bench and their hands cuffed together.

They were in a white metal well-designed room with a round table, with chairs surrounding it, sitting in the middle of the room. The five chairs surrounding the table were all attracted to the floor. One guard sat on the other side of the table and past him was a door.

When the guard saw that Buffy was awake, he pushed a button on the table and said "They're all awake, my lady"

"Where are we?" Buffy demanded the guard to tell her

Xander, however, answered her question "We're in space on the Senator's Royal Cruiser, which is on route to Coruscant"

"Yeah, we're on our way to Coruscant and we have no choice in the matter" Spike said "because someone over reacted and got us in trouble. We're just lucky their ray gun was set to stun"

Buffy stayed calm, despite Spike's tone of voice "I'm sorry, Spike, I did over react, but I couldn't think of any other way and I didn't want to wait four to six weeks. However, that doesn't excuse sneaking into the palace"

"Sneaking!" Spike replied "You punched out a guard, that's not sneaking. That's fighting your way in. I don't know where you got sneaking from"

Xander heard enough and decided to defend Buffy "I didn't see you coming up with any ideas, Spike"

"No one asked me" Spike said in his defensive

"Like you ever waited for someone to ask you opinion in the past" Buffy said "Spike, you have always spoke your mind whether you were asked or not"

"And you never shut up either, Buffy" Spike snapped back

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Xander yelled

"I didn't tell her to shut up, I just said she never shuts up" Spike yelled back

As the three of them continued to argue, the door to the room opened and a young woman with brown hair and wearing a royal dress walked threw.

"Excuse me" the woman said and she got the attention of the three of them.

None of them recognized this woman, but her hairstyle looked similar to the hair that Buffy saw on the woman in the throne room. Brushed upwards in a half circle style.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked rudely

"I'm Senator Padme Amidala" the woman answered

Buffy's eyes widen at hearing her name "You're Senator Padme Amidala! Oh thank God we found you. Now I know breaking into the Palace looks bad and all, but you have to understand, we're far from home and we were told that you could help us get home. Which is all we wanted to do, but there was this rude guard and some talk about a form that takes four to six weeks, time we couldn't wait"

At this point, Xander interrupted Buffy's rambling "By the way, I'm Xander" Buffy was eyeing Xander for interrupting her "and this beautiful woman is Buffy" Buffy stopped eyeing him and now was smiling at him for the beautiful comment "and the jerk on my other side is Fang Boy"

"Sod off" Spike said to Xander

"Xander, Buffy, Fang Boy, it's nice to meet to all of you" The Senator said to them

"My name is Spike" Spike said harshly

"Sorry Spike" Padme responded

"The name is not important" Buffy said "What is important is whether or not you can get us home"

"Where are you from?" Padme asked

Xander, Buffy, and Spike all answered at once "Earth"

"Sorry, I have never heard of that world. Is it located on any navigation charts?"

"I…I don't know?" Buffy answered

"Well, I'll bring them to you on a later time and you can see if you can locate your planet, but first I have orders to bring the three of you to Coruscant for a meeting with Master Yoda" Padme said

Irritation filled Buffy's voice as she responded "But we don't want to go to Coruscant to see this Master Yoda person. We want to go home as soon as possible"

Padme looked at her with sympathy and said "I'm sorry, but I have my orders. Of course, once you're done, I will help you the best I can?"

"Who is Master Yoda, anyways?" Xander asked

"He is a respected member of the Jedi council and very wise too"

"Like I give a dam if he is respected and wise" Buffy muttered to herself

Xander sighed as a response to Buffy's comment and then said to Padme "Well I guess we don't have much of a choice. Do you know why Yoda wants to see us?"

Padme looked at Xander and said "That's what I wanted to ask you about. He knew that you were going to be on Naboo and requested that I find and bring all three of you to see him"

This caught Buffy's attention "How did he know we were on Naboo? It's not like we planned ahead and made reservations"

"I don't have any idea" Padme responded "I guess you will have to wait until you meet him. Now I must take my leave of you for now."

Padme turned and started to head out the room, until Xander said to her "Senator wait, I want to mention something" Padme turned back towards him "It's about the security in your palace, it…well, it sucks and if we could get in that easily, then anyone can"

"I take that under advisement" Padme replied and turned to leave again

"Once more thing" Xander said, stopping her again

"Yes" Padme said and she once again turns towards him

"I dropped my jacket in the palace when we ran for it and it wouldn't be such a big deal, but it's my lucky jacket. It's brown, long sleeves and zips up the middle. I would be really thankful if you could find it"

"I'll have my people look for it. Now is that all"

"Yeah, that's it"

Padme walked to the door, the door slid open to the side and she walked threw it. Then the door closed behind her.

"Sure you don't have anything else annoying to say to her" Spike said to Xander

"If I wasn't chained up, I would kick your ass, Spike" Xander responded

"Don't let that stop you; I'm sitting right next to you"

"Stop arguing!" Buffy yelled at both of them. Then she took a moment to calm down and said "Sorry, it's just that I'm really stressed out right now"

"Yeah, I guess I'm overly stressed too" Xander said "I'm sorry"

"I'm also sorry" Spike said "I shouldn't have gone off on you when you woke up. It's just all the pain inside me right now…"

"What pain?" Xander interrupted him

"Uh…the pain from the stun gun" Spike answered

"I'm not in any pain, and I'm not as durable as you" Xander replied

"Maybe it has something to do with him being a vampire" Buffy said

Xander looked at Buffy "You have used that explanation before. Why do I get the feeling I'm not being told something?"

Buffy sighed "Xander, this might be a long trip, so I suggest you just try to relax"

The guard finally spoke to them "Not only relax but feel lucky as far as I'm concern"

"Like I care what you think" Spike replied

The guard eyed him "Oh but you should, because after the stunt that you pulled in the palace, I would have thrown all of you in a holding cell. But since there are no holding cells on this ship, you got lucky"

"Well, I guess luck was on our side" Buffy said sarcastically

The guard didn't respond; he just looked away.

There was a moment of silence in the room before Buffy realized something and said "Maybe we should have asked her to uncuff us" the other didn't respond, but instead just gave her a look "Yeah, not after the stunt we pulled"

The rest of the trip took about twenty more minutes before the ship finally arrived at Coruscant. Once the ship landed, Buffy, Xander and Spike were unchained from their cushion bench, but the cuffs were left on. The guard told them to follow him in a line. It was Buffy first followed by Spike and then Xander. As they walked threw the door and out into the corridor, another guard was waiting and started following them from behind. After a short walk down the corridor, Senator Padme and her guards started following them.

They got to the exit ramp and started exiting the ship.

As Buffy followed the guard in front of her, she took the time to look at her surroundings. She looked up at the ship first and even though she couldn't see all around it, she was able to see that it had a sleek sliver look. Next she looked around where they had landed. They were on a large landing pad that was connected to a building. It was very foggy so Buffy couldn't tell how high they were up, but by looking at the surrounding buildings, she could tell that they were really high up in the sky. She could also see vehicles in the distance flying in lanes.

Spike was also looking around and something caught his attention. To the right of the landing pad, there were two yellow small one pilot ships. Spike figured that they were some kind of space fighters. However, it wasn't the fighters that Spike was interested in; it was the two pilots standing in front of them. One pilot was tall and the other was short. The tall pilot had his helmet off, so Spike could see that it was a male pilot and he had a patch on one eye. The small pilot still was wearing a helmet.

The tall pilot was talking to the small pilot. Spike tried his best to hear what he was saying, but couldn't really make anything out due to the background noise. All Spike could make out was that he said he was wrong about something.

Buffy, Spike and Xander continued to follow the guard in front of them as walked across the landing pad when suddenly the cruiser they had just left exploded. The shock wave from the explosion sent Buffy, Spike and Xander flying forward.

Buffy hit the ground hard, and considering the ground was made of some kind of metal, it was a really hard hit. Then Buffy pulls herself to all fours and shakes her head in attempt to fight the dizziness forming in her head. She could hear the guard that was in front of her running towards her, and she thought he was coming to help her, but when he got near he just ran right past her.

"Thanks for your help!" Buffy yelled at him and then said "Spike, Xander, are both of you okay?"

"Just bloody great" Spike responded sarcastically as he got to his knees, while doing his best not to fall back down. He looked behind himself to check on Xander and once he saw him, Spike said "Uh, Buffy, I think Xander is…not doing so well"

Buffy quickly looked back and saw what Spike was talking about. Xander was fat on the ground and he was not moving. Fear filled in Buffy and she pulled herself up and tried to get to Xander as quickly as she could. She stumbled along the way, due to her head still hurting, but still made it. Spike followed behind her.

Buffy fell to her knees when she got to Xander and started shaking him "Xander, Xander can you hear me!" she said frantically to him, but he didn't respond.

"Where is the dam doctor or medic or whatever they call the person who helps the injured on this planet" Spike said as he looked around for someone to help them. As he looked back towards the destroyed cruiser, he saw something interesting. The small pilot was not wearing a helmet anymore and it was the Natalie Portman look alike that they saw back on Naboo. The Natalie look alike was down on her knees next to the senator, who was on the exit ramp when the cruiser exploded and didn't look like she had long to live. Spike heard the senator call the Natalie look alike 'My Lady' and then the one eyed pilot told Natalie that she needed to get to safety. It was at that point that Spike figured out what was going on. As to confirm what Spike already knew, the one eyed pilot called the Natalie look alike "Senator Padme Amidala"

Spike's attention was drawn back to Buffy as she screamed "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP HIM!"

Twenty seconds later, medics with hovering stretchers ran on to the landing pad. Two medics with a stretcher top next to them. One of the medics pressed a button on the hovering stretcher, bring it down to the ground. Then the medics carefully lifted Xander on to the stretcher and after pressed the same button which caused the stretcher to hover in the air again.

The medics with the stretcher that was carrying Xander started quickly heading back into the building. Buffy and Spike followed close behind them.

About an hour later, Buffy and Spike were in a medic room standing in front of a kolto tank which contained Xander. A kolto tank is a round glass tank filled with a type of healing water that heals damaged tissue and bone. Xander had a bad head injury and needed to spend a good amount of time in it. He was stable, just needed to heal.

Buffy looked over at the droid that was operating the kolto tank. She wasn't sure if she likes the idea of a robot working the tank that was healing Xander. She had expressed her concerns to the human medic that brought Xander here, but he said that everything was going to be okay and the droid was programmed to heal people. Still, Buffy didn't like it. The droid was as gray as whatever metal it was built from. It had the shape of a human, but its arms and legs were skinny.

Buffy sighed and decided not to think too much about it. She looked back at Xander and saw that his eyes were half way open.

"Xander!" Buffy said with excitement "You're awake!"

Xander didn't respond; he just stared at her.

"Can he hear me?" Buffy asked the droid

The droid pushed a button on its consoled "Now he can"

"Xander, can you hear me?" Buffy asked him

Xander gave his answer with a thumb up.

Buffy smiled "Good, now you're going to be okay, but you have to spend the night in this tank you're in, okay"

Xander nodded back.

"Don't worry, I'm going to spend" Buffy was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the Natalie Portman look alike walked threw with the tall one-eyed pilot behind her.

"Is he going to okay?" Natalie look alike asked

"What do you care" Spike said harshly

The look alike looked at Spike with a shocked expression "I care very much"

"Well, you fooled me" Spike points to Xander "and certainly fooled him"

"Spike, care to explain" Buffy said

Spike looks directly at the look alike "It appears that this is Senator Amidala"

"That's impossible" Buffy said "Senator Amidala was caught in the explosion and is probably dead"

"No, she was a decoy, a decoy for an assassination attempt, a decoy we were made part of"

Anger grew in Buffy, which was shown in her eyes as she stared a Padme "Is this true?"

The one eye pilot took a step in front of Padme as she answered nervously "Yes, I am Padme Amidala, but I didn't mean for you friend to get hurt"

Before anyone knew what happen, Buffy ran across the room towards Padme, tossed the one eyed man aside like he weight nothing and then grabbed Padme and pined her against the wall with her forearm pressed against Padme's neck.

The one eye man picked himself off the floor and was really shocked at the young woman's strength. However he didn't think about it long, because the Senator was under attack by the young woman and he needed to act. Unfortunately for him, before he could do anything, Spike blindsided him and decked him across the jaw. He hit the floor again and was knocked out.

Spike grabbed his head and expected pain to be shooting threw it, due to the chip that the Initiative put in his head to make him feel pain anytime he hurt someone that is human. The pain didn't come however and this surprised Spike. Was it because the chip didn't see this person as human due to the fact he was from another world or did the same power that gave him the able to walk in the sun again and gave him back his soul, had also took out or deactivate the chip. He would have to think about this later because at the moment his attention was on Buffy and Padme.

Buffy was holding Padme against the wall with her right forearm pressing against her throat. Buffy wasn't pressing hard enough to choke her, just hard enough to make it a little difficult for her to breath.

"You didn't mean for him to get hurt!" Buffy yelled at Padme, her voice filled with anger "Well, what did you think would happen when you put us on a ship that had a target on it! Now you better start giving me some answers, now!"

Padme tried to answer but the pressure that Buffy was applying made it hard "My…security….advise me"

Suddenly a strong but calm voice spoke from the doorway spoke "Perhaps I can provide you with the answers you seek" Buffy looked to see a large black man wearing brown pants, boots, a tan shirt that wrapped around at the bottom, a belt around the wait, and a long dark brown robe. The man had no hair and looked like… "Bloody Hell! It's Samuel L. Jackson!" Spike said with excitement "I loved you in Pulp Fiction"

The man looked at Spike with confusion.

"Spike, that's not Samuel L. Jackson" Buffy said while she still had Padme pinned up against the wall "So, why don't you tell us your name, you celebrity look alike"

"Mace Windu" Mace responded "Now please, let the senator go and I'll get you the answers that you've come here for"

Buffy thought for few seconds and then let Padme go. Padme fell straight on the ground and was breathing heavily. Buffy walked up to Mace and said "First off, I didn't come here by choice, and second, they better be some good answers"

Mace looked to the man on the floor and said "First, we need to help him"

"He's just knocked out…plus, what's this 'we'?"

Buffy and Spike didn't help, so Mace and Padme were the only ones to help the one eye man up and place him on a medical bed.

"Mace, I'm waiting"

Mace looked at Buffy "Right, if you'll come with me, Master Yoda is waiting for you"

Buffy started to panic "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere" She pointed to Xander "I'm not leaving him alone, so you tell Yoda to come here"

Mace tried to calm Buffy "Your friend will be okay here"

"I'll watch him" Spike said to Buffy "You go to this Master Yogurt"

"Master Yoda" Mace corrected him

"Yoda…and see why he brought us here"

Buffy looked uncertain for a moment and then walk up to the tank containing Xander "Can he still hear me?" She asked the droid

"Yes" The droid answered

"Xander, I'm going with him" Buffy pointed to Mace "to talk with Yoda, Spike will be staying with you"

Xander answered again with a thumb up.

Buffy kissed her finger and then pressed the finger against the glass "I'll be back as soon as I can" She then turned and walked up to Mace "I'm ready, lead on"

Mace motions with his hand "This way"

Mace and Buffy started towards the door, but before going threw, Mace looks at Padme and says "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Master Windu, thank you" Padme answered

Mace nodded back and then left with Buffy.

Padme started to check over her comrade on the medical table.

"He'll be okay" Spike said "I just knocked him out. What's his name?"

Padme stared at Spike for a few seconds before answering "Captain Typho, he's my security chief"

There was a moment of silence between the two. Then Padme broke the silence with a question "Is your friend going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Xander is a lot tougher then he looks"

There was another moment of silence and this time it was Spike who spoke first "Don't worry to much about Buffy, she's just under a look of stress lately, but she wouldn't have really hurt you…I think"

Padme started to get a little panicky as she explained "You have to understand, I didn't know that my ship would get destroyed. All I knew was that Captain Typho believed there could an assassination attempt on my life and we had to take certain security measures"

"So, it was the Captain's idea to have us on that ship" Spike says as he looks at the Captain

"No, don't blame him; he was just looking out for my well being"

"Well, I guess I don't. You and he didn't have any idea what was going to happen or if there was going to be attempt on your life"

Padme smiled "Thank you"

Spike looked at Padme with a cocky smile "Just to let you know, love, I might understand, but you will have to be more convincing for Buffy since her friend was nearly killed"

"I lost my friends in that explosion!" Padme argued

Spike put his hands up in defense "Like I said, love, I understand, but from Buffy's view point, she never asked nor wanted to be on that ship"

Padme realized what Spike was saying and felt guilty "Oh…I guess I owe Buffy a big apology"

Buffy looked out the widow at the vast city in front of her. She and Mace were riding on an elevator that was connected to the side of the building. On the side opposite of the elevator door, was a glass widow allowing its passengers to view the city that was on the outside.

The elevator started out going down a few levels and now was moving to the right.

Buffy was at awe at the view she was seeing. There were buildings as far as she could see. Some buildings were higher then the clouds in the sky. Some of them were flat at the top, some had pointy tops and some had tops that were half triangle shape tops. There were vehicles flying in the air, and Buffy couldn't see the ground. "This is amazing and…unreal"

"It is very real" Mace said

"What if it isn't" Buffy says as she turns around and looks straight at Mace "What if this is just some hallucination…or perhaps I'm just dream, that makes sense, the sci-fi setting and two people that look like celebrities. This all started when I heard a noise coming from the brush in the park. I must have been attacked and knocked out, instead of finding Spike, which is where this all started. I'm willing to bet that's were this dream started"

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Mace stepped out and Buffy followed, still talking about her theory "Right now, I'm in a hospital bed, surrounded by my friend who are extremely worried"

They entered a large docking area, full of people exiting and entering small transport shuttles.

"If that's the case, why don't you just wake up?" Mace asked

"Because I'm in a coma" Buffy answered in a matter of fact tone

Mace walked up to an empty shuttle and opened the passenger side door and then invited Buffy in.

Buffy started to get worried "Wait, where are we going?"

"To see Master Yoda" Mace answered

"I know that, but where is Master Yoda?"

"He is currently at the Jedi Temple waiting for you"

"Where is this Jedi Temple located?"

"It's not far from here, but we'll need to take this transport"

Buffy looked back at the now closed elevator doors. She didn't want to leave Xander and she really didn't want to leave the building in which Xander was in. "Why doesn't Master Yoda come to us? Why do we have to go to him?"

"Your friend will be okay" Mace said reaffirming

Buffy sighed and got in the transport. Mace walked around it and got in the drivers side.

It took ten minutes for the transport to fly to the Jedi Temple. Once there, it docked and Buffy and Mace got out and made their way threw the Temple to the Jedi Council room.

Mace entered the Council room with Buffy following behind him. Buffy looked around at her surroundings. She was in a circle shaped room with one long window that was run along the walls. There were empty seats in a circle formation in the center of the room. Well all empty expect for one. Sitting in one seat was a small green man wearing a robe similar to Mace. He had pointy ears that stuck out from either side of head and very few hairs on his head. He also looked as if he was very old.

"Buffy, let me introduce you to Jedi Master Yoda" Mace said

"Pleasure to meet it is" Yoda greeted her

Buffy took a moment to think about what she just heard. Did he just talk backwards or was she just hearing things "Huh…it's nice to meet you too. Now, I was told that you were the one that could explain why my friends and I are here"

"Explain what I can I will" Yoda replied "Vision I had of your arrival. Believe the force brought you and your friends here. For a purpose it did"

Buffy stared at Yoda for a moment, a little surprise at the way he talked. She finally asked "What's the force and why did it bring my friends and me here?"

Mace answered "The force is a mystical power that binds all life in the universe together. Certain people can use this power, like myself and Master Yoda. Those people are called Jedi. As for what reason it brought you here, we can only guess. The force works it mysterious ways"

Buffy wasn't happy with the answer and it showed all over her face "So you don't know, are you even sure that it was this force responsible?"

Yoda responded "Vision I had, from the forces it came"

"Yeah, yeah, you had a vision and it came from the force, but that doesn't mean it was the force that brought my friends and I here. It could have been some other unknown power or being…either way, there probably is a reason we're here, so how about you tell me what's been going on around here and maybe we can find out what that reason is" Yoda was about to start telling her what's been happen, but Buffy quickly cut him off "and how about Mace tell me…not that I don't think you can tell me about you past and current events…it's just I'm…well, he's…look just let him talk"

Back in the medical room, Spike was telling Padme about their day on Naboo. He was currently telling her about his embarrassing moment with the merchant. "Suddenly, the blaster goes off and blows a bleeding hole in the back of his booth. I dropped the blaster and blamed Xander, but he did the same thing and blamed me"

Padme was laughing and was about to ask what happen next, but the sound of Captain Typho moaning as he was coming to caught her attention.

Captain Typho took a few moments to take in his surrounding before he remembers where he was and what had happened.

Typho jumps out of the med bed and says to Padme "My lady, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Captain" Padme says to Typho, and then she turns to Spike "Well, I guess I have to go. Even though it could have been under better circumstances, it was still a pleasure to meet you, Spike"

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, love" Spike responds

"You will address as her 'Lady' or 'Senator'!" Typho yelled at Spike

"Captain, it's alright" Padme said to Typho

"Sorry, My lady" Typho responded

"We must be going" Padme looks at Xander "I'm sorry about what happen, perhaps we can get to know each other when you get better"

Xander responds to her by giving her a thumb up.

Padme nods to Typho before heading towards the door, Typho following behind her. Spike looks back at Xander and didn't notice Padme take a quick look back at him before leaving. However, Xander did notice it and knew that he would have to tell Spike about it later.

Back at the Jedi Council, Buffy was pacing back and forth, trying to figure things out. Mace had explained everything starting for the blockade of Naboo years back to the problem with the Separatist movement and Count Dooku today. He also explain to her what the Republic was and about the Force, the Jedi, the Sith and the difference between the Jedi and the Sith. Afterwards, Buffy explain to them about her being a slayer and about vampires. She told them about Spike being a vampire, but told them he wasn't a threat. Buffy didn't tell them why he wasn't a threat just that he wasn't. She felt that it wasn't her place yet to say anything about him having a soul until Spike came to terms with it. Also, she told them about Earth and asked if they could look for it on their space charts. Neither Mace nor Yoda had ever heard of Earth before but agreed to look for it.

In the end, they had come to a disagreement about what brought Buffy and her friends here. Mace and Yoda believed it was the Force that brought them here, but Buffy wasn't so sure about that. After what Mace had told Buffy about the Force, it seem to her that the Force was mainly something that Jedi or Sith use for knowledge or power, but not something that goes on its own and transports people across space. However, when Buffy told the two Jedi masters why she didn't think the Force brought them here, the only response she got from both of them was 'the Force works in mysterious ways'. Buffy just rolled her eyes at the answer.

Now they were trying to decide their next move. Buffy was pacing back and forth, thinking about what she was told.

Buffy stops pacing and says "Well, since it seems to be this Count Dooku that's causing all this trouble lately, I guess I'm here to stop him"

"Agree with you I do" Yoda said

Buffy did her best not to laugh at the way Yoda talked as she continues "Yeah, anyways…all the activity seems to involve Senator Padme, so I think I should stay with her"

"Seems like a good idea" Mace said

Buffy stops pacing "Then it's agreed, I'll go meet up with Padme, but first I want to make a quick stop off and see Xander. Mace, if you could bring me back to Xander and then on to the Senator"

"I will, Buffy" Mace replied "but first I need to talk to Master Yoda. Please wait for me outside, I won't be long"

Buffy gave Mace a confused look "Okay"

Buffy left and the instant the door shut behind her Mace turns to Yoda and says "So, what did you sense"

"Unclear" Yoda replies "Much good do I sense in her, but much pain and anger do I sense in her also"

"I felt the same from her" Mace said "and I also felt a very strong connection with the force. But it's raw and untapped"

"Yes, yes, very strong with the force she is, but untrained with it. More dangerous my uncertainty it makes. What from her friends did you sense?"

"Well, her injured friend, the one named Xander; I sense he has a strong connection with the force. Not as strong as Buffy, but untrained and untapped like her. Her other friend, Spike, I…well its hard to explain…its as if he had a connection at one pointed and then it was taken away. Like a fire being put out and all that is left are ashes. Maybe it has something to due with him becoming this vampire creature."

"Interesting"

"So, what do you believe we should do? Should we train her and her friend or not?"

Yoda thought for a few seconds and then says "Uncertain am I. For now, watch and observe we will"

"Should we tell the rest of the council about your visions?" Mace asked

"No, not until I know more"

Mace nodded back and then left the room. Yoda went back to meditating and was hoping to find the answer to the question that plagued Mace and him. Was Buffy here to help them or destroy them?

Yoda didn't tell Buffy everything in their meeting. He did have a vision of her and her friends arriving and that they were here to play a part in up coming events, but that wasn't the whole story. About a week ago, Yoda had his first vision involving Buffy. In that vision, Buffy was on Naboo and she and her friends stood at the top of the step in front of the Royal Palace. Buffy was dressed in Jedi robes and had a certain glow of light around her. At the bottom of the steps, huge crows of people filled the streets. All of them praising Buffy's name and calling her the savor of the Republic and of the Jedi. Buffy was waving to the crowd and even seemed a little embarrassed by their praise.

Yoda felted good about this vision, especial since he felt a storm arising in the distance and a dark time was coming for the Republic and the Jedi. This vision told him that there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Yoda didn't tell anyone until he could explore this vision more. A day later, he had another vision about Buffy, but this one was dark. He saw Buffy standing in the Jedi Council Chamber. She was wearing Sith robes and her features were change by the dark side. Her hair was black, her skin was pale, her lips were a dark red, and her eyes had change as well. They were now yellow and blood shot around the edges of the eyes. She held a red light saber that was as red as they get. Scattered around the room were the dead bodies of the council members in which she killed and Buffy had no emotion on her face as she looked around at them. Outside the window, Yoda could see Coruscant was in flames or at least the buildings he could see threw the window were in flames. After seeing that all the Jedi in the room where dead, Buffy started for the door. Once out in the hall way, he saw the dead bodies of other Jedi that obviously tried to stop Buffy, but fail and meet a terrible end.

Yoda awoke from this vision with a chill running down his back. What did this mean? Just a day earlier, he had a vision of Buffy saving the Republic and the Jedi and now he had one of her destroying the Republic and Jedi. Will she save them only to destroy them? After explore both vision and talking it over the Mace, he and Mace both came to the conclusion that it was two possible futures. This was confirmed hours after they talked when Yoda had both visions at same time. Both faded in and out from each other. Both Yoda and Mace decided to keep this situation to themselves for now.

The morning before Buffy arrived, Yoda was meditating and saw the slayer and her friends arrive on Naboo. He immediately contacted Senator Padme and asked her to find them and bring them here. He had hoped that after meeting with her, things would become clearer, but that didn't happen. They were just as unclear and uncertain as before. They would just have to wait and observe her actions.

In a long forgotten sector of space, a rebirth was about to finally be completed.

About the time Buffy and her friends arrived in this galaxy, something unexplainable started to happen in this part of space. The asteroids, rocks and space dust of a long dead planet started to move and flow in a circle towards the center of where it once was. It was as if a black hole was pulling these rocks towards the center, but there was nothing there. At least nothing the eye could see. As the rocks met on their way, they didn't crash into each other, but joined until there was three big pieces of the dead planet. The three pieces met in the center and had started to join together until the planet was once again whole.

Next the planet's land and atmosphere started to reform. The planet's land was nothing more then rocky mountains and canyons, and the atmosphere was filled with thunderstorms and just barely breathable air, so it didn't take long for that to reform. Next the academy that was on the planet before it had been destroyed started to rebuild its self. The outer wall reform and then the halls and the rooms inside the academy were remade.

Now the final stage of the rebirth was taking place. In the main hall of the academy, a dark lord was being brought back to life. On the floor, a skeleton was reforming out of nothing, then his organs and next his skin and even his cloths that he was wearing at the time of his death had reform out of thin air.

Once his rebirth was finished, the dark lord got to his knees and stayed there. To see him, one would think that he was still dead. He wore only black leather pants and black boots. His skin was a pale gray color and there were deep cuts all over his body. He had no hair and on the right side of his face, there was a deep gash around the eye area and the right eye itself wasn't there, instead there was some sort of sold gray orb.

The dark lord sat on his knees for awhile before suddenly looking up to the heavens and letting out a roar filled with a mix of pain and anger. The roar echoed threw the halls and announced to the galaxy that 'Darth Sion, The Lord of Pain' has been reborn and may the force help anyone who got in his way.

TBC

Just wondering, how many people want to see Buffy become a Jedi and how many want her to go Sith.


	4. Chapter 4: Rebirth, Dreams,

The current vote count is Jedi-5 Sith-1. Now I didn't expect Sith to win the vote, but with the release of the last Star Wars film, I though it would get more votes. Well if anyone still wants to vote, they still can. It's still some time before Buffy even begins to be train as a Jedi.

Warning: Just a reminder, there is a lot of Anakin bashing in this story and he is in this chapter so it begins here.

Dark Lords

Chapter 4: Rebirth, Dreams, and an Assassination attempt

What is the Force? We all know the definition the Jedi give it. 'A mystic power that connects and binds all life in the galaxy together' or something like that. However, one could say that the first Jedi or first person to use the Force gave it that definition in order to explain something he or she couldn't completely understand. There have been some who said the Force was something that uses people in attempt to gain some sort of balance in the universe. So what really is the Force and do we use it or does it use us?

Darth Sion never really cared about what exactly the Force was; only that it gave him the power to destroy his enemies. His power was unmatched and all the Jedi that he fought fell dead at his feet before they even knew what hit them.

He and Darth Nihilus had hunted the Jedi to near extinction. All that remained was one broken Jedi. A Jedi that was exiled from the order and had disappeared to the outer rim. This Jedi had turned away from the Force, only to be slowly reconnected with it when he returned. It should have been an easy kill, but not only did the exile evade him for some time, but when he did face him, here on this planet, the exile killed him. A broken Jedi defeated him.

It all started to come back to him; he started to fully remember the final battle. How not only did the exile beat him in battle, but also made him doubt himself. Eroded away Darth Sion's will with words.

Darth Sion couldn't understand why he was back, what brought him back, nor if there was a purpose for him being back. He did know one thing, since he is back; he was going to take revenge on the exile.

Darth Sion focuses his mind, and let it stretch out into the galaxy in order to find the exile. The exile's power was so great when they faced so it shouldn't be a problem to find him.

After a few seconds, he broke his focus and even though his face didn't show it, he was surprised and shocked at what he found. When his mind stretched threw the galaxy to find the exile, he found hundreds of Force sensitive people. Hundreds of Jedi threw out the galaxy. How could this be, he had killed all but one of them. How long was he dead for? In the time between his dead and rebirth, did the exile reform the Jedi? No, not to this extent in his life time. The exile couldn't have found this many force sensitive people. The only explanation he could think of was that he had been dead for an extremely long time. How long, he didn't know. It could be hundreds, many be thousands of years. Right now, it didn't matter, if he couldn't take his revenge on the exile, then he would pick up where he left off and again start hunting the Jedi.

Again, Sion focuses his mind in order to find which of the Jedi were the strongest. Those would be his first targets. However, once again his focus was broken, and again he was shocked at what he found. The power he sensed, it was the exile. But that was impossible, he couldn't be alive after all this time, or did whatever brought him back, brought back the exile as well. Perhaps he would have his revenge after all. Sion focuses in on the exile again to clarify it was him.

Once he got a clear lock, Sion found that even though it was a close power signature, it wasn't the exile. However, even though it wasn't the exile, the signature was so close that it left only one explanation; it was the offspring of the exile. Sion focuses in more on it and found that it was an offspring…a daughter. This still didn't make much sense, considering the amount of time has past, but it didn't really matter to him right now.

Perhaps he would have his revenge after all, just in a different form. Instead of killing the exile, he would kill his daughter. And after he would renew his killing of the Jedi.

"Daughter of the exile" Sion spoke with a dark and gritty voice "I am coming for your head"

Buffy suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. She could have sworn the Grim Reaper just called out to her. A hand on her right shoulder brought her back to her surroundings. She looked to her right and saw Spike with a concern look. Spike, Mace and she were currently in an elevator heading up to Senator Padme's suite.

"Are you alright, love?" Spike asked "You looked frighten for a moment"

"I'm okay" Buffy answers "For a moment; it felt like someone had walked over my grave"

Mace, who was standing in front of them, turns to Buffy and asks "How can someone walk over your grave? You're not dead, so you shouldn't have one"

"It's a figure of speech" Buffy answers, but could tell Mace didn't understand "It means…that I felt a sense of…never mind what it means, lets just focus on the task ahead"

Mace nods to her and then turns around.

After Buffy's meeting with Master Yoda, Mace Windu brought her back to Xander and Spike. Once she was back with them, she explained everything that she learned from Yoda and explained what they were going to do next. She told them that she believed that she needed to stay near Padme. Staying near Padme would lead to Count Dooku, and he was the one that they were here to stop, or at least that is what she believed. Plus she would help in Padme's protection against the assassination attempts on her life. Buffy also believed that Count Dooku was behind them as well. Mace didn't share that belief, saying that it's not the Jedi way to send assassins after people, so Buffy had to remind him that after what he and Yoda told her, he wasn't a Jedi anymore. Buffy was going to go it alone and wanted Spike to stay with Xander, but Spike insisted on going with her. Seeing that Xander was in no real danger, Buffy let Spike come with her. Before heading to see Padme, Buffy asked for a change of cloths and a shower. Spike stuck with what he had on, but took a shower after Buffy was finish. Buffy was now wearing a whitish gray shirt and pants. With army boots to match and a utility belt around hear waist. Although there was nothing in the belt

The elevator finally reached its floor, which was really high up. The door opened and they walked out.

"So, do you have any idea on how you're going to stop Count Dracula when you find him?" Spike asked

"It's Count Dewey" Buffy corrects him

"It's Count Dooku" Mace corrects both of them

"Whatever his name is" Spike says "From what I've heard he use to be a strong Jedi and now is a strong ex-Jedi, so do you have a plan on how to stop him, Buffy"

"I don't know yet, but every person has a weak point, I just need to figure his out" Buffy said

After heading down a hallway, they stop in front of the door which leads to where Padme was staying. Mace pressed a button on the side of the door and moments later, a grown man with a bear and wearing the same Jedi outfit that Mace Windu was wearing answers the door.

"Hello Obi Wan" Mace said to the man

"Hello Mace" Obi Wan said back "What brings you here?"

"I'm brings you the extra security I told you about earlier" Mace motions to Buffy and Spike "This is Buffy Summers and Spike"

"Oh yes, I forgot" Obi Wan extends his hand out to Buffy "It is a pleasure to meet you, My Obi Wan Kenobi"

Buffy shakes his hand "Nice to meet you too"

Then Obi Wan extends his hand to Spike, But Spike didn't shake his hand, he just nods to him. Obi Wan didn't take offence.

"Well, if you all would follow me" Obi Wan motion for them to enter

When Spike and Buffy enter the room, Mace says to Buffy "This is where I must take my leave of you for a while"

"Where are you going?" Buffy asks

"I have business to take care of, but I will check in with you tomorrow"

After Mace left, Buffy couldn't help but wonder if he was up to something.

In the suite, Padme was sitting on the sofa, talking to Anakin Skywalker when Obi Wan Kenobi walks into the room and caught her attention. He was being followed by Spike and when she sees him, she smiles. Anakin saw this smile and wasn't happy about it. He had a thing for Padme and seeing her smile at another man didn't sit well with him.

Padme's smile disappears went she sees the person following Spike. It was the woman who threatened her earlier, Buffy. A little bit of fear fills in Padme as she stands up and takes a step backwards.

Anakin also notices the fear Padme was displaying and decides to act like a big man.

"Who are you!" Anakin demands for Spike and Buffy to tell him as he steps in front of Padme "And what are you doing here!"

"Settle down, Anakin" Obi Wan says "Their here to help us protect the senator"

"One moment she's threatening me" Padme mutters "The next, she's protecting me"

Buffy heard Padme, but didn't respond. Instead she walks around the room looking it over. She notices how roomy and nice of a living room or den or whatever it was. One side had a big long window with a great view.

Buffy finally speaks "Nice place you have here, Padme. I guess one of the benefits of being a senator" Buffy's voice was filled with a little bit of anger.

"I'm sorry" Padme said to Buffy

The apology caught Buffy off guard "What?"

"I'm sorry, Buffy; I should have never put you and your friends in danger. I take full responsibly" There was sincerity in Padme's voice.

Buffy was a little shocked, she hadn't expected an apology "Yeah…well, don't do it again"

"Don't tell the senator what to do" Anakin tells Buffy with an attitude

"Anakin! It's alright" Padme says to Anakin

"No Padme, I'll handle this" Anakin says to Padme and then turns his attention aback to Buffy and Spike "Master Kenobi and I can protect the senator, so your help is not needed"

"That's enough, Anakin!" Obi Wan yells "Master Windu has sent them here to help us and I, for one, welcome the help"

Anakin crosses his arms and sits down like a scrolled child.

There was a moment of unease silence that follows. Finally Spike breaks the silence with a sarcastic comment "Well, this is promising to be a whole lot of fun"

Xander was standing in the middle of a grassy field at night. It was the same field that was in his dream he had after passing out on Naboo.

He stood in the middle of the field waiting for what was supposes to happen next. The sun was supposes to rise and light up the field and he was suppose to feel the warmth of the sun fill his being. However, that wasn't happening, instead there was a cold breeze blowing threw the field. Xander starts to worry. Why wasn't it happening like it did before.

Suddenly he heard Buffy cry out "Somebody please help me…Xander, where are you?"

Her voice was filled with pain and despair.

Xander looks around and tries to figure out which direction her voice came from, but couldn't find where it came from. It was as if her voice echoed from everywhere.

Every second that passes, Xander became even more scare "Buffy, Buffy where are you?" He got no answer back.

The cold wind starts to blow harder as Xander cries out to her "Buffy!"

Xander awoke violently as his hands slam against the inside of his tank. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He was still in the healing tank. Xander starts to calm down realizing that it was all a nightmare. Still, he wishes he could check up on Buffy, just to be sure that she was okay.

He closes his eyes and suddenly a feeling washes over him. A feeling that told him that Buffy was alright. He didn't know how he got this feeling but it would have to do.

"Thank you" Buffy said as the guard delivers to her the container she asked for earlier. The guard nods back and leaves. Buffy presses a button next to the door and it closes.

She walks back into the main room and saw Spike staring out the widow. It was nighttime and the city was lit up with all types of lights. To her right, standing near the couch, Anakin was arguing with Obi Wan. Anakin was complaining about how he believed he was ready to be a Jedi knight. Buffy wasn't really listening, all she knew was that from the moment she met Anakin Skywalker a few hours ago, she could tell that he was a whiny little bitch and she wish he would just shut up. Buffy didn't mind Obi Wan Kenobi and he kind of reminded her of Giles, if Giles had a huge stick up his butt.

Buffy took a quick glance at the door that lead to Padme's room. An hour ago, Padme had turned in for the night. Before going to sleep, Padme had turned off all the surveillance cameras in the room, which Buffy thought was okay became the girl didn't need all these men watching her change. But Buffy didn't like the fact she didn't want anyone in the room with her while she slept. Instead she decided to have that metal trash can looking droid called R2-D2 look after her while she slept. Buffy believes that one of them should be in her room while she sleeps. Well, anyone of them except for Anakin, he would probably keep her up with his constant whining. Buffy looks away from the door and shakes her head, she felt safe with the metal trash can watching over her and it was her decision.

Buffy walks over to Spike. Spike was still looking out the widow at the vast city. All Buffy could see at the moment was the back of head, but she didn't need to see his face to tell that he was hurting. Hurting as all the memories were coming back to him.

Before there was one distraction after another, keeping Spike's attention elsewhere and off his new soul and the bad deeds his soul causes him to remember. Now, as things calm down for the moment, all the bad memories had a chance to come back to him.

"I would ask you how you are doing" Buffy says "But, I can't even imagine how you're doing"

Spike didn't answer back

"They deliver your drink" Buffy holds out the container

Spike turns around and takes it from her. He had a blank look on his face. He opens the top and starts to drink the liquid inside.

"They said the blood was from something called a boma" Buffy says "So how does it taste?"

Spike stops drinking and answers "It tastes like chicken blood" They both share a laugh from his joke.

The laughing only lasts for ten seconds and then they both became quite again.

"If you ever want to talk" Buffy says "I'm here for you"

"I know" Spike replies "But first lets get threw this little adventure of ours and then I'll do the whole break down in tears and express my pain thing"

Buffy nods back, she understands, Spike isn't ready to talk yet. However, she could tell that right now he was trying to bury his pain and not deal with it. This could come back and haunt him later. Hell, like she can say anything, she has a habit of burying her pain and having it affect her later.

Padme takes in the morning sun with a smile as she walks out onto the porch of her home. All she was wearing was her night gown and a robe around it which she was tying shut as she enjoys the view of the sun light hitting the vast grassy field.

Life had become wonderful ever since she and her husband moved to her home located outside of Theed. Speaking of her husband, she felt his arms wrap around her and she gave out a sigh of relaxation as she sank into them. She could feel that he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of pants.

"Sept well last night, love?" he asked

"Wonderfully, William" She replies, using his real name in which she only uses. Everyone else calls him by his other name 'Spike'.

Spike asks "What would you like for breakfast?"

"You're cooking?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't"

Before Padme could reply, a five year old boy dress in pajamas came running outside "Daddy, mommy, good morning"

Spike releases Padme from his arms as she turns around and kneels down to hug her son "Good morning, Rupert" he was named after a friend of Spike's

As the two separate from the hug, Rupert asks "What's for breakfast, mommy?"

"Well, you're going to have to ask your father, he's making breakfast this morning"

"Yuck, daddy's cooking always taste burnt" Little Rupert replies

Both Padme and Spike share an amuse look and then Padme says "How about daddy cooks for me and I'll cook something for you"

"Okay Mommy" Rupert says and then runs back in the house

Padme watches him head back inside and thinks about how wonderful her life is. She has a loving husband and a wonderful child. Living with them both out here on this beautiful land. Life is good.

Suddenly, several explosion sounds echo threw the sky. Padme turns around sees pillars of smoke coming from the direction of Theed. Several more explosion sounds echo threw the sky and fear fills up inside of Padme. What was happening in Theed?

"You didn't think Naboo would be safe from them for long, did you?" Spike said and when Padme looks back at him she receives a shock. He was wearing a different outfit; he was now wearing burnt battle armor. His face had change too, his left cheek was cut and bleeding and so was the right side of his forehead. In his right hand, he was holding a blaster rifle.

"What the hell is going on?" Padme ask frightfully

"They finally came to invade Naboo"

"Who?" Padme suddenly notices that she is now wearing a different outfit. She too was wearing damage battle armor.

"I have to go fight them" Spike says as he walks towards the steps that exit the porch

"No, don't go" She grabs his arm and desperately tries to keep him from going.

Spike pulls from her grip "And wait for them to come to us? No, I'll go meet those bastards head on"

Padme falls to her knees and begs him not to go.

Padme turns back and forth in her bed as what started out as a wonderful dream was now turning into a terrible nightmare. Unknown to her and R2-D2, her droid who was monitoring the room, a metal sphere was floating outside her window and cutting a hole into her room. Once the hole was cut, a tube came out of the robotic sphere and delivers two poisonous bugs into her room. The bugs, which look like centipedes, would seek out the closes body heat and bite into it. The poison they deliver would work within seconds.

The screams; that is what he remembers the most, the screams and pleads of his victims as he sank his teeth into them. At the time, they were just food, and their screaming only made the feeding exciting. But that was then and this is now, now he has a soul, a soul that hurts as he remembers their screams. Hurts as he remembers their faces. Hurts as he remembers their pleads. Hurts so much, he wants to curl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep. What ever force had given his soul back, did it mean it as a blessing or a curse?

Buffy stood behind Spike, not knowing what to say. They were talking just a little while ago and then things got quite again and Spike went back to staring out the window.

Buffy wants to say something that would make him feel better, but knew that there was nothing she could say. However she did bring something else up about his soul "You know you're going to have to tell Xander about your soul"

"I don't think so" Spike response

"Spike, I have a feeling we might be on this trip for a while and you can't hide it from him for…" Buffy suddenly gets feeling. Something was happening or about to happen in Padme's room. She didn't know how she was getting it but she was.

However she couldn't focus on the feeling because Anakin and Obi Wan were arguing "Would you guys shut up!" She yells at them "Something is going on it Padme's room"

"There is nothing happening in her room!" Anakin yells back "I would know if there was"

"No wait Anakin" Obi Wan says "I sense something is wrong"

Just then it hits Anakin "Oh yeah, now there something happening"

Buffy rolls her eyes at him as the four of them run into Padme's room.

R2's alarm goes off as the four of them enter the room and Padme wakes up. They see the poisonous bugs crawling up Padme's sheets and Anakin jumps onto her sheets and kills the bugs with one quick swipe of his light saber.

Obi Wan looks around to see where the bugs came from and see the flying droid outside the window. The droid was about to fly away and he was about to run and jump threw the window in an attempt to catch it, but before he could, someone ran past him and did it. It was Spike; he jumps threw the window and grabs a hold of the sphere shape droid as it flew away, taking Spike with it.

Anakin, Obi Wan ran out the room and Buffy follows, hoping that they had an idea on how to go and help Spike.

Padme was sitting up in her bed, looking at the broke window. She didn't know what she was in shock about. Was it what just happened with Spike or was it the dream she just had.

Anakin ran out into the building's parking lot and jumps into the first vehicle he could get to and flies off after Spike. Obi Wan and Buffy were close behind Anakin, but only close enough to see him fly off.

"What! He couldn't wait for us!" Buffy yells

"This way" Obi Wan indicates for Buffy to follow him. The two run to another flying speeder. Obi Wan gets in the driver's seat and Buffy gets in the passenger side.

"You do know how to fly this thing?" Buffy ask

"Of course I do" Obi Wan says and press a few button and they were off.

As Spike held on to the flying sphere going threw the flying traffic, hell knows how high up he was, there was one thought in his head 'What the hell was he thinking!' At the time it seemed like a good idea, jumping threw the widow and trying to catch the robotic sphere that tried to kill the senator. But as he grabbed it, it flew off with him. There was one good thing about this; he knew that this thing was returning to its point of origin and probably to the person who launched it. So Spike could catch the assassin and end this bloody adventure over the rainbow…or galaxy. Then Buffy, Xander and him could go home and he could go back to his crypt and cry in private over his new soul. At least he thinks that would be the end of it. Wait, he remembered Buffy saying that she thinks they have to catch some Count…person or something. Well he catches the assassin and him or she leads them to the Count.

The droid makes a turn and heads toward a platform that connects to the side of a building and sure enough, Spike sees the assassin standing on the platform. She was a woman wearing battle armor, helm and aiming a gun at him. 'Great' he thought, she going to shot him. He know the shot won't kill him because he's undead and all, but he wonders if the shot would be powerful enough to make him loose his grip and fall hell knows how far down.

Just then the assassin fires the shot and the droid he was holding on to explodes. 'Great' Spike thinks, he didn't get shot but he's going to fall to his doom anyways. At least he thinks it will be his doom, he seems so high in the sky, he wonders that when he hits the ground will he go splat into many pieces which includes his head being separated from his body.

As he fell threw the traffic of flying vehicles he hopes he might land on one of them. Then, as if his wish was answered, he lands in the passenger side of one of them. Spike adjusts himself into a sitting position and looks over at the driver. Who he saw took him a little by surprise, it was Anakin.

"I guess I owe you one, mate" Spike said

Anakin responses in a cold voice "Yes, you do"

The assassin jumped into her own flying speeder and was flies off. Anakin gives chase. As he was following the assassin, Obi Wan, with Buffy, was following him.

Buffy nearly had a heart attack when she saw Spike falling, but was relieved when she saw Anakin catch him.

The ride got a little shaky and Buffy asks again "You do know how to fly this thing?"

"Of course I do" Obi Wan said again, but with a little strain in his voice this time, due to keep up with Anakin

Suddenly the Assassin takes a hard right turn and Anakin follows.

"Turn right, turn right!" Buffy commands

"I am, I am!" Obi Wan yells back "Now settle down!"

The assassin flew into a tunnel and instead of going after him, Anakin turns and starts to fly around it.

"What are you doing? She went in there" Spike said

"I'm taking a short cut" Anakin response

As they got to the other side of the tunnel, Anakin stops the speeder and they look around. They didn't see the assassin's speeder.

As both of them look around, Spike says "I guess we lost him, but don't feel bad, you win some and you lose some"

Suddenly Anakin jumps out the speeder and completely shocks Spike

"Is he crazy!" Buffy yells as she and Obi Wan see Anakin jump out of his vehicle

"Some times I think he is" Obi Wan responses

They all see Anakin land on the windshield of the Assassin's speeder and figured out what he was doing. However, they all still think he's crazy.

The assassin flies off with Anakin and Spike jumps in the driver seat and goes after them. He had watched Anakin fly this thing and it wasn't all that different from a car on Earth except it flies. But that wasn't a problem, all you do was push forward on the steering wheel to make it go down and pull back on it to make it go up.

Spike was following the assassin and Anakin, and Buffy and Obi Wan was following him far behind.

Suddenly Spike saw sparks fly off of the assassin's speeder and then a rod shape item comes flying towards Spike. Spike reaches out and grabs it. After taking quick look at the item and seeing it was Anakin's light saber, he puts it on the passenger seat.

Spike then saw smoke coming from the assassin's speeder and saw that it was going down. Spike tries to speed up and hopefully caught Anakin before it goes down. Unfortunately, the assassin made a hard right and was trying to make a crash landing on a walkway full on people.

As the assassin's speeder came near the walkway, Anakin jumps off, rolling as he hits the ground. The assassin's speeder hits the ground and slides forward while people and aliens jump out of the way. Finally, it came to a stop.

Spike was following the same path. He knew how to fly this vehicle, but he didn't know how to land it. He slows his vehicle the best he could and follows the same path the assassin did. Luckily, everyone was already cleared to the side.

As his vehicle skid along the ground, Spike says "Bloody Hell, how do you stop this thing?" Suddenly, Anakin comes running along side of him, reaches into the vehicle and turns it off.

"Thanks" Spike said to Anakin, but Anakin doesn't respond, he just gives him a look and then looks back towards the assassin to see her run into a night club. Anakin starts to go after her.

Spike grabs the light saber and then jumps out vehicle and runs after Anakin.

"Wait up" Spike says to Anakin as they reach the entrance of the club "I believe you dropped this" He hands Anakin his light saber.

Anakin looks embarrass as he took the light saber "Uh…thanks…don't tell Master Kenobi I dropped it" He then went after the assassin and Spike follows.

"They went into there" Buffy says to Obi Wan and points

"I see them" Obi Wan responses and begins to park

As Spike enters the night club, he notices it looks a lot like the night clubs on Earth. There was a dance floor with music playing, a bar at the other end of the room and TVs on the wall with one of the screen showing something that looks like robot football.

"Well, what's the plan to look for her?" Spike says "There's a big crowd in here and"

"I'll look for the assassin" Anakin interrupts him "You go to the bar and get a drink"

"Fine" Spike responses back and as he walks towards the bar he mutters "It's not going to look bad on me if she gets away, only you"

On his way, Spike passes a number of Aliens that reminds him of certain demons back home. He wonders if maybe they were distant relatives.

Spike reaches the bar and takes a seat, he would order something, but he didn't know what to order.

Buffy and Obi Wan enter the club and look around for Spike and Anakin.

"This looks like a cool place to hang" Buffy said

"Focus Buffy" Obi Wan says "We need to look for Anakin and Spike"

"I know, but if I get some time, I'll have to check this place out"

"Can I interest you in some death sticks?" An alien with sharp teeth and horns on the top of his head offers Spike

"Death sticks?" Spike says as he turns to look at the alien and nearly jumps out of his seat as he sees him, for a moment he could have sworn he was a demon. Spike calms down "No thanks, I don't think I want to try something with the word 'death' in it's…" Suddenly Spike's instincts took over and he swung around and knocks the blaster out of the assassin's hand, which she had pointed at him. Spike then slugs her, knocking her to the floor.

Spike picks her up by the arm as Anakin comes running over. "Caught your assassin for you" Spike says to Anakin. Anakin just glares back at him as he grabs her other arm and the two of them begin to drag her towards the back door.

"Over there" Buffy says to Obi Wan as she sees Spike and Anakin dragging the assassin away.

Spike and Anakin drag the assassin behind the club and threw her to the ground.

"Alright love, start speaking" Spike says "Who do you work for?"

"You better do as he says" Buffy commands as she and Obi Wan caught up to them "So tell us that Count Pooky…I mean Dooky, No, Dooku…I think…Well, the Count guy sent you and tell us where to find him"

"What is she talking about?" the assassin asks "I wasn't hired by any Count"

"Then tell us who you were hired by or else" Anakin threatens

"Alright, I'll tell you…it was" before the assassin could give a name, she was shot by a poison metal dart. Before she died, her face turns from a woman to a gray looking alien, her true face.

They all look back to a high up platform and saw someone in metal armor; helm and a jet pack fly off.

"Great, there goes our lead" Buffy says "and someone who could have told us where Count uh…where the Count is"

"Why would Count Dooku want Senator Padme dead?" Anakin asks "She is leading the vote against the formation of a Republic army. Something that would benefit him and his separatist"

"I haven't figure that part out yet" Buffy responses "but my gut tells me he is behind the assassination attempts"

"Well, who ever it is" Obi Wan says as he leans down and pulls the metal dart out of the dead assassin "this might lead us to him"

TBC

Next Chapter: Having no choice but to split up, Spike and Xander head back with Padme and Anakin to Naboo, while Buffy and Obi Wan investigate the assassination attempt.

Just thought I would let everyone know some things about this story, even though it's a crossover with 'Attack of the Clones', I'm going to try to summaries that part of the story in as few chapter as possible, because the real story begins after the movie. When Buffy and Xander have no choice but to go into Jedi training and Spike joins up with the Republic Commandos. Yes, it is the Commandos from the game Republic Commando. Also, 'Attack of the Clones' will end differently and 'Revenge of the Sith' won't happen. Due to Buffy, Xander, and Spike changing how things happen. Also, I'm more of a fan of the games like 'Knights of the Old Republic' one and two. The movies are cooler, but in my opinion, those two games are better, especial part two. So I'm going to make the story more like those two games. Example, there is going to be three classes of Jedi: Guardian, Sentinel, and Consular. For those who haven't played KTOR-part one and two, you need too. 'Knights of the Old Republic' part two is what gave me the idea for this story. That game is awesome, and really dark for a star wars game. Darth Sion looks like something Clive Barker thought of and he could have kick the but of any of the Sith or Jedi from the movies.


	5. Chapter 5: Long Journey

Dark Lords

Chapter 5: This is going to be a Long Journey

"Are you ready yet?" Buffy calls into the next room

"I'm still changing" Xander yells back from the other room

"Well, hurry up, we'll be heading out soon" Buffy said and then walks back to the bed and sits down

Last night, after their captured assassin was killed by another assassin, Buffy, Spike, Obi Wan and Anakin headed back to Padme's suite were security guards had already arrived. Shortly after, Padme was transferred to another suite and once there, she had no objections when Buffy said that she was staying with her in her room and watching over her while she slept. Of course, Padme didn't get much sleep, and would occasionally engage Buffy in small talk, but that's all it was, small talk. Apparently, Buffy still had some ill feeling towards Padme. Once morning came, Obi Wan and Anakin left to go talk to Mace and the Chancellor of the Republic. Spike and Buffy stayed with Padme. About an hour later, Obi Wan, Anakin, and Mace returned to tell them that the plan was Obi Wan would investigate the assassination attempt and Anakin would escort Senator Padme back home, on a commercial transport, where she would lay low until they found who was behind the attempts. Mace then told Buffy she could either head back to Naboo with Padme and Anakin or help Obi Wan with his investigation. After talking it over with Spike, Buffy told him that she would help Obi Wan and Spike would head back to Naboo. It was then that a call from the medical center told them that Xander had fully recovered. Buffy and Spike ran over to see him. Once there, and after all the hugging Buffy gave Xander, she told Xander about what has happened and what they are planning on doing. Once Xander heard what was going on, he wanted to help. Buffy wasn't happy about this, but then decides that she could keep an eye on him if he came with her. She went to tell Mace that Xander would be joining her and Obi Wan, but Mace told her that wouldn't be possible. Mace said that Obi Wan's investigation would eventually lead him off world and the starfighter he would be taking could be modified to carry two people, but that was it. Buffy was back to being unhappy and reluctantly agreed with Xander when he said he could go with Spike. Before heading out, they all needed to clean up; they went back to their quarters. Spike was the first to get clean up and after he went to check on Padme and Anakin. Buffy finished next and now was waiting outside of the bathroom for Xander to come out in his new cloths.

"Xander, you're taking to long" Buffy yelled

"I'm done" Xander responded

The door opens and Xander comes out. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt under a leather ripped sleeveless jacket, blue pants and boots.

"What do you think?" Xander asked about his clothes

Buffy didn't respond; she just stared at him. The outfit he was wearing seemed familiar to her, like it was suppose to remind her of someone, but she couldn't remember who.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Xander said when he notice she staring at him

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, the others are waiting" Buffy begins to lead Xander out the room "And about the outfit, you look hot in it"

Short time later, Buffy, Xander, and Spike were riding in a monorail with Anakin, Obi Wan, R2-D2, Padme and her offices to the transport docks were Padme, Spike, Xander, Anakin, and R2-D2 would board a transport to Naboo.

At one point, Spike taps Buffy on the shoulder and asks her to head to the back were they could talk. Buffy nods and follows him.

Once in the back, Spike whispers to Buffy "Remember yesterday, when you attacked Padme and I took out her guard, Captain…what's his name"

"Yeah" Buffy answered

"Well, when I knocked him out, I didn't get that pain the chip in my head is suppose to cause me"

This took Buffy by surprise at first, but then says "Well, since her captain isn't from earth, maybe the chip doesn't recognize him as human"

"But he looks human"

"Just because he looks human, doesn't mean the chip sees him as one" Buffy looks toward the front to see if they had caught anyone's attention. Everyone else was talking to each other, except for Xander, who was looking out the widow at the passing scenery. She then looks back at Spike "On the other hand, whatever force brought us here took away two of your handicaps, it would only make sense that it would take away another"

Spike sighs and says "Right, it gave me the able to walk in the sun, so I wouldn't be limited on where I could go. It gave me back my soul, so I would feel again and it deactivated my chip, so I could fight again. Well, why would it do all that for me, but leave me with my need to drink blood"

"I don't know, so far none of this makes sense. Not just what's happening to you, but us being here as well" Buffy was also going to add her nightmare in as well, but Spike and Xander didn't know about them and she didn't want to talk about it. Mainly because the nightmares scare the hell out of her. Buffy takes another quick glance at Xander before saying "Maybe you should tell Xander about what's happening to you. I have a feeling this is going to be a long journey and we all needed to be on the same page"

Spike looks over at Xander "I don't know, him and I don't exactly like each other"

Before Spike could say anything else, the monorail comes to a stop as it reaches its destination.

"I really think you should tell him" Buffy said as she walks back to Xander.

Spike lets out another sigh and follows Buffy.

Before leaving, everyone was wishing Padme, Anakin, Spike and Xander good luck. Buffy looked really scared as she was wishing Spike and Xander a safe trip. She was afraid something might happen to them and she wouldn't be there to help them.

As Anakin, Padme, R2-D2, Spike and Xander were walking to the transport that would take them back to Naboo, Padme said that this was her first time alone and she was scared. Anakin related to her statement, but then made a joke about having R2-D2 there to protect them.

Right after he made the joke, Spike made a joke and says "Sure pick on the poor little trash can droid"

Anakin looks annoying at Spike and replies "I was just joking"

Spike looks confusingly at him and says "So was I"

There was a few seconds of uncomfortable silence before Spike says "This is going to be a long journey"

As Buffy watches them go, Obi Wan walks up behind her and says "Don't worry about your friends, they have Anakin to protect them"

Buffy didn't like his statement and she replies back "Don't you mean YOU have nothing to worry about because Anakin has Xander and Spike to protect him and the senator" Buffy and her friends were here to help and what Obi Wan said, for Buffy, sounded like they were in the way

"Buffy, I'm sorry, I meant no offence" Obi Wan said sincerely

"Yeah, whatever, let just get started"

Obi Wan didn't say it but he was thinking 'This is going to be a long journey'

The investigation started with a trip back to the Jedi Temple. There, in the science labs, Obi had the dart, that killed the would be assassin, analyzed. The results came back inconclusive. The droid that analyzed the dart said it was made up of unknown materials. It was that point, Obi Wan turned to Buffy and told her that he might know someone who could tell them where the dart came from. Next they went to a street side diner, or at least this planet's version of one. There, Obi Wan was greeted by the chef of the diner, who was a fat human lizard looking alien. Apparently, the chef and Obi Wan knew each other. The chef knew where the dart came from and told him it came from a planet name Kamino. After the chef told Obi Wan what system the planet was located. It was back to the Jedi Temple. Once there, Obi Wan and Buffy when to the Jedi Library. The Jedi Library was huge and instead of books, they had data crystals. Buffy laughs on the inside as she thinks of this as Giles version of a nightmare library. After finding the data crystal he was looking for Obi Wan takes it to a table and inserts it into a consult on top of the table. This causes a holographic image of the sector of space he was looking for to appear. After looking over the image for a minute, Buffy sees that Obi Wan had a troubled look.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked

"The planet we're looking for isn't there" Obi Wan answered

Obi Wan calls out to an old Jedi Librarian and explains the situation to her. Her response is that if it isn't in the file, then it doesn't exist. That's when Buffy says "Well, perhaps someone just deleted the planet from the file"

The Librarian looks at Buffy as if she was an idiot "Young child, no one can delete anything from the library without my knowing"

Buffy didn't like the way the Librarian was looking at her but she kept her cool "It looks like someone did, because the planet is missing"

The Librarian was still looking at her the same and gave a little laugh "That's impossible"

Now Buffy was starting to lose her cold "Not as impossible as it seems, you stuck up old"

Obi Wan quickly interrupts "Alright, I think we're done here. I know someone who can up us" Obi Wan takes the data crystal "Lets go, Buffy"

Buffy follows Obi Wan out of the Library and says "You know, from what I've seen so far, all Jedi seem to have one problem or another"

"You haven't met that many Jedi; I hope you don't prejudge all of them by the experience you had the with few you know" Obi Wan said

"Well, let's see, out of the ones I have met, one seem to have a talking disorder and is hiding something from me, one seems to be an asshole and one seems to be a bitch, that one being the Librarian"

"You mean to tell me there isn't one Jedi you like?"

Buffy thinks "There's Mace, I kind of like him"

"What do you think of me and please be honest, so if there is something you don't like about me, I can work on changing it"

Buffy smiles "At first, I thought you had a huge stick stuck up your…huh…I mean, you seemed a little…stuck up, but after the time we've spent together today, you seem alright"

Obi Wan smiles back "I'm glad to hear that and hopefully I can improve on that and perhaps we can become friends in the near future"

"Perhaps" Buffy responded

"By the way, the one you said had a talking disorder, were you talking about Master Yoda?" Obi Wan asked

"Huh, yes and if that's how his race talks, then I'm sorry I said that" Buffy answered

"No, just him, but that's not the point, I'm just curious about what makes you think he is hiding something"

"I'm not completely sure, it's just a feeling I get"

Obi Wan just nods back.

After a few seconds, they make it to their next destination. It was a classroom, where young kids were in training to be future Jedi. Yoda was teaching the class and when Obi Wan and Buffy entered, he greeted them both and asked them how he can help them. Obi Wan placed the data crystal in a nearby consult and, when the image of the star system appeared, he explained the problem. Yoda decides to turn to the kids and asked their opinion. One boy steps forward and echoes Buffy on the planet being deleted.

"Oh that's nice" Buffy says, getting frustrated "You'll believe a little boy, but you won't believe me" Buffy then storms out the room

Obi Wan follow Buffy out the room and says "Buffy, wait" Buffy stops and Obi Wan walks up to her "I didn't mean to offend you; I just wanted to get Master Yoda's opinion. I didn't know he would ask the little ones"

Buffy sighs, she suddenly felt bad "No, it's alright, I shouldn't have gone off like that, it's just I'm so far from home and now, I'm separated from my friends…I guess I'm just getting a little stressed out"

Obi Wan give her a reassuring smile "That's understandable"

"Thanks, so, what's our next move?" Buffy asked

"To the planet you must go" Yoda says as he approaches behind them "Answer there you will find"

"Well, I guess it's off to Kamino" Buffy said

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Home

Well, here's chapter six, I had fun writing this one so let me know what you think. Also this is my final warning about the Anakin bashing, there is a lot in here, so don't complain because I have given a head up on it.

Dark Lords

Chapter 6: I'm Home

"She did it again" Xander said

"You're imagining it" Spike responded

"No I'm not, She looked over at you again" Xander insisted

Xander was referring to Padme and how she keeps looking over at Spike from her table. Spike couldn't tell do to the fact he was sitting with his back to Padme. When they all entered the commercial transport that would take them back to Naboo, Anakin said it would be better if they sat at separate tables so they wouldn't attract attention to them and to no surprise he was sitting with Padme, and Spike and Xander where sitting at a separate table. However, it wasn't much of a table as it was a metal crate, in fact, the area that all the passengers were staying in looks more like a cargo hold. Of course, that's not the point; the point was now Xander and Spike were sitting at another table giving Anakin a chance to put the moves on Padme, even had R2-D2 severing only him and Padme food.

Anakin was sitting with his back to them, telling Padme stories of his bravery in an attempt to win her over, however every five to ten minutes she would glance over at Spike.

"She's probably just checking on us, to see if we're okay" Spike said

"No, she keeps looking over at you" Xander insisted

"It's all in your head, why would she be looking at me"

"Because she has a thing for you…for some reason"

"Don't be stupid, she doesn't have a 'thing' for me"

Xander smiles "Oh yeah, back when I was in that healing tank and you were talking and joking around with her, well when she started to leave, she glanced back at you"

Spike doesn't respond; he just rolls his eyes at Xander.

Xander smile disappears as he says "but what is it about the good girl liking the bad boy or in your case the soulless monster, however she doesn't know you're a soulless monster"

Spike didn't like being called a soulless monster and with out thinking, yells "I have a soul, you jerk!"

This gains the attention of everyone in the room, and Spike felt all the eyes on him "I have a soul for…for the music" he said to all the people looking at him. Then, as if he hadn't said anything at all, they all go back to doing what they were doing before. Spike looks back at Padme and Anakin and sees that they are still looking at him "Like I said soul for the music." Anakin just shakes his head before turning back around and continuing to talk to Padme. Padme stares at him with concern for a few seconds longer before going back to pretending to listen to Anakin.

Xander was shocked, and Spike could see it as he turns back to him.

"You have a soul" Xander said in disbelief

"Seems like it" Spike responded

"When did this happen…I mean, when did you get it back?" Xander asked

"When we arrived on Naboo" Spike answered

Xander suddenly realizes something "Wait a minute, Buffy knew about it, didn't she. And neither of you thought to tell me until now"

"Hey, we don't exactly get along; I wouldn't have even told you now if it wasn't for the 'soulless monster' remark. As far as Buffy goes, she wanted to tell you, but I asked her not to"

"Well, is there anything else I don't know, that you and Buffy know, but you 'asked her not to' tell me"

Spike sighs "If you must know, there is a chance that my chip doesn't work"

"You mean the chip in your head that keeps you from hurting people"

Spike rolls his eyes and sarcastically says "Do I have any other chip in me"

Xander was a little confused "But what do you mean there a chance it doesn't work?"

"Well, back when you were in your heal tank, I punched Padme's guard and I didn't get that pain in my head like I was suppose to"

"He's not from earth; maybe the chip doesn't see him as human, because he's from another planet"

"That's what Buffy said but he looks human, and just because he is from another planet doesn't mean he isn't human"

"Still he's an alien…well, actually we're the aliens here" Xander looks around the bay "come to think of it, there's a lot of aliens around us. Anyways, the chip might see him as an alien. On the other hand, we don't know if the chip doesn't or does work on aliens. We know you can hurt demons, but you can't hurt humans…maybe…I don't know…hell, you were given the ability to walk in the sun and you have your soul, so why not have the chip turned off or broken"

"Yeah, but can you be certain that it isn't working"

"No" Xander mutters and there is a moment of silence between the two that follows. Then suddenly, Xander gets up and moves his seat next to Spike and sits down "Hit me on the arm"

"What!" Spike said

"Not to hard, just enough to cause me a little pain, and see if your chip is working" Xander braces his arm and closes his eyes so he doesn't see it coming "now go ahead, hit my arm"

Xander waits for a few seconds before he notices that Spike hasn't hit him yet. He opens his eyes and sees Spike with his fist raised but not moving.

Spike lowers his fist and sighs "I can't do it"

"Why not?" Xander asked

"Because you see it coming" Spike answered

Xander looks away in frustration and says "Great, then how the hell are we going to know, wait until my back is turned and not expecting-Ouch!" Just then Spike had smacked Xander on the back of the head. The hit was hard enough to cause Xander's head to jerk forward.

Spike had braced himself for the oncoming head pain, but received none "Hey, I didn't get any pain"

"That makes one of us" Xander said with his head on the table and his arms wrapped around the back of his head

Spike suddenly notices that they had once again caught the attention of everyone in the room "What! There was a fly on his head, I was getting it" and again, they all go back to doing what they were doing, as if nothing happened

"What is your problem!" Spike heard Anakin say to him with frustration. Spike turns around to see Anakin looking at them with an angry look "You are attracting unwanted attention!"

"No, you saying 'attracting unwanted attention' out loud is attracting unwanted attention" Spike said back annoyingly

"Is he okay?" Padme asked about Xander, her voice filled with concern

"He's fine" Spike answered "Right, Xander"

Xander didn't raise his head up; he just mutters out "I'm fine"

Anakin sighs with frustration "I'm starting to realize that it was a big mistake to bring both of you along"

"You have a problem with me, mate, we can settle this once the ship lands" Spike said to Anakin

"You would be mistaken to underestimate the power of a Jedi" Anakin threaten back

Spike smirks "It's my understanding that you not a Jedi yet"

That really pissed Anakin off, but before he could say anything back, Padme stops the argument "Settle down, both of you, we are suppose to be working together, not against each other"

"You're right, love, I'm sorry" Spike said to Padme

Anakin doesn't say anything; he just gives Spike a mean look and then turns back around. Once Spike was sitting forward in his seat again, he notices that Xander isn't next to him anymore, he had moved back to the other side of the table. Xander was still rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that" Spike said

"No your not" Xander said back

Spike smiles "Yeah…I'm not"

There was another moment of silence between the two of them. Then they both heard Anakin telling Padme another story where he was so heroic, well at least in his version.

"Poor Padme, to have to sit threw that" Xander said

"Yeah" Spike agreed

"Especially since she rather be sitting over here with you" Xander taunted Spike

Spike stares at Xander for a few seconds before saying "You know, Xander, with all this 'Padme has a thing for me and I'm not noticing it' you keep saying, you shouldn't talk. Considering what's been going on between you and Buffy"

Xander is confuse "Buffy and I, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how Buffy has been getting closer to you and you haven't notices it"

"You don't know what you're talking about"

Spike smirks "Do I, you're the one who doesn't seem to notice that ever since you moved in with her, she's been smiling a lot when your around, or the look in her eyes when she sees you"

Xander starts to get angry "I'm her friend, Spike, that's all"

"I thought you be happy to hear this, considering you're always wanted her"

That was the point, Xander has always wanted her. He loved her and still does. The first day he met Buffy his heart skipped a beat and he tried hard to win her heart. But she didn't feel the same; she only loved him as a friend. It hurt like hell when she told him that and his world came to a stop. However, he decided that if he couldn't be with her as a boyfriend, then he would be her friend so at least he would still be part of her life. Over time, when it became more and more clear that her feelings for him wasn't going to change, he buried the hope that she might love him deep down inside himself. All Spike was doing was doing was trying to bring that hope back so it could be destroyed and he would get some sort of sick pleasure from it.

Xander voice fills with venom as he says "Do even think of going there, Spike"

Spike puts his hands up in defense "Alright, calm down, but I thought you would be happy to hear it"

"Just…just don't"

One thing didn't make sense, Spike had an obsession with Buffy and by saying what he was saying; he was risking competition. Maybe he figured out he didn't have change and decided to have some fun.

"Lets make a deal, mate" Spike says "I wouldn't bring up Buffy and her feelings for you and in turn, you will keep quite about Padme's developing interest in me"

"So, you do notice it!" Xander said

"Of course I've notice it"

"So what's the problem, are you not interested in her…or do you think you still have a chance with Buffy"

Spike was silent at first, as if he couldn't find the words to answer with. After a few seconds he finally spoke "First there is the obvious, we're from two different…planets or spots in space…basically homes that aren't very close by…well lets just say too far for even a long distance relationship to work" Spike pauses for a second before continuing "Plus…she's a young beautiful and intelligent woman with a bright future ahead of her and I'm, well as you have said in the past, a blood thirty monster with a dark past. Getting involved with me could only be bad for her"

Xander suddenly felt bad. He felt as if he had put that self doubt inside him "Yeah…well…when I called you a 'blood thirty monster', you had no soul and now you do…so, maybe you're not a…well you know"

Spike didn't say anything back, didn't even look at Xander. Just sat there looking depressed. Xander couldn't think of anything else to say, he sat there feeling bad for Spike.

It wasn't until Xander looked over at the other table and saw and heard Anakin still tell Padme stories about him that made him look heroic.

"It could be worse" Xander says "She could end up with him, and he would be the death of her"

Spike looks at Xander and starts to chuckle. Then he starts to laugh and next Xander starts to laugh with him. First the laughter was about the joke that Xander had made, but it continues for another reason. They had both realized that the joke was the beginning of an unwanted friendship.

Padme's attention was caught by the laughter coming from Xander's and Spike's table. She looks over towards them and wishes she was at their table, sharing in their laughter. Nothing against Anakin, but she was getting tired of his 'self boasting' stories.

Padme was hoping to use this trip to get to know Xander and Spike better. Spike was someone she found very attractive, but it was more then just his good looks that attracted her to him, it was his soul. When she first met him, she could tell he had a passionate, creative and beautiful soul. However, she could tell there was a lot of pain there also. Then there was Xander, she and he hadn't said much to each other, not even enough to form a paragraph, but there was something about him that seemed familiar, something she couldn't put her finger on.

It was morning on Naboo, when they arrived. They headed out the transport, Anakin and Padme, followed by R2-D2 with Spike and Xander close behind the droid. As they headed up some stair onto a walkway that had an amazing view of part of the city of Theed, Padme was telling them about her two terms as Queen of Naboo and how she became senator.

Padme finishes tell her story and looks back at Xander and Spike. She sees that Xander was listening to her, but Spike was admiring the view.

Padme says to Spike "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes" Spikes responses and then looks at her "You have a very beautiful world, love, it's seem like a great place for some peace and quite"

Padme smiles "Thank you, William"

Spike expression changes to shock "Huh, what did you call me?"

Padme answers "William"

"That is a name I haven't used in a long time, how did you know it?"

Suddenly Padme remembers; that is the name she called him in her dream. But that was just a dream, so she had to have heard it from someone else. Padme stops walking as she tries to figure out where she heard it. When she stops, the others stop as well. Padme goes over every words Spike and Buffy had said to her before she had the dream. She had to have heard one of them say it and that's how it ended up in her dream. That's all it was, just a dream, not vision of things to come. Padme loved the first part of her dream, a loving husband and child, but it was the second part that scared her, her city being attack and her husband going off to fight. Padme displays a mixer of fear and confusion that the others could see.

"Are you alright?" Xander asked her but she didn't answer

Anakin looks at Spike with anger "What's your problem!"

"My problem!" Spike said back, shocked at Anakin's angry question

"Yeah, your problem, all she did was call you by a past name and you have to go off on her!"

Padme's train of thought was broken by Anakin's yelling "Anakin, he did nothing of the sort!"

Spike took a few steps forward and was now staring Anakin right in the face "Oh, I just remembered, you and I were going to settle things once we got off the transport"

"Spike! Stop it!" Padme demanded

Spike wasn't backing down and neither was Anakin. Both of them had their fists clench and both look ready to attack each other.

Padme looks at Xander "Xander, do something!"

Xander smiles "Don't worry, I'm going to do something, I'm putting twenty dollars down on Spike" When Xander saw the angry look Padme was giving him, his smile disappears "Alright, alright, I'll break them up"

Xander walks over to Anakin and Spike, slowly pushes them away from each other and then gets between the two of them. "Okay, that's enough, now it's pretty obvious that we have some issues here, but we can't just start beating each other up because that will get in the way of why we're here" Xander points to Padme "Protecting that beautiful young lady over there. So let's put our differences aside and remember that we are on the same side"

"I can do that" Spike said

"That's good, that's good" Xander says to Spike and then looks at Anakin "and how about you?"

Anakin takes a few steps back, but doesn't take his eyes off Spike "Alright…I'll back down…for now"

Padme walks up to Anakin, grabs him by the arm, and starts pulling him in the direction they were heading before. She tells him "We are going to have to do something about your temper"

Anakin wines back "A Jedi doesn't have a temper"

R2-D2 follows them and makes few beeps and whistles.

Spike looks at Xander and says "Twenty dollars on me?"

"Yeah, well, I would have bet more, but the way I figured it, the bet was pointless anyways considering they probably don't use dollars on this planet" Xander said

Spike smiles "You do know that if our spots were reverse, I wouldn't have bet on you"

"Yeah, I know"

It didn't take them long to make it to the palace. Once there, Padme gave the queen an update on the current crises the Republic was facing. The queen told them that they would continue to support the Republic. Once the meeting was over, Padme told the queen that she and her friends would be heading to her family's house in the countryside. That's when Anakin jumped in and tried to take over. He told Padme that he was in charge. However, Padme put him in his place by telling him that she knew what she was doing and he would be wise to learn from her. Spike and Xander did their best to keep from laughing at him.

Before leaving the city, they stopped off to see Padme's family. They had a quick breakfast with Padme's family and after they headed up to Padme's room, where she wanted to grab some things before leaving.

As Padme was packing, she was talking about charity work she did on other planets. Anakin was listening to every word she was saying as well as every move she made. Spike was listening, but he was also looking at the holographic pictures she had on the wall. Xander, however, wasn't listening, he was thinking about Buffy at the moment. He was wondering what she was doing, how she was doing, and, thanks to Spike, does she have growing feelings of love for him. Dam Spike, because of him, the hope was finding its way back into his heart. Now all he could think of was Buffy. What she was doing and where she was. Suddenly it became clear to him; she was on another planet, which was a very far distance away. In fact, his home is probably even further away and who knows how far. Xander suddenly starts to feel the room close in on him. He also found it a little harder to breath.

"Are you alright?" Padme asked Xander

"Huh?" Xander said, he notices everyone looking him

"You look a little pale" Padme said

"I just…I just need a little fresh air" Xander quickly left the room

"I sense a lot of fear in him" Anakin says "he'll become a problem later, so we should send him back to Coruscant"

"No, he's not going to be a problem" Spike says "He's just finally realizing his situation and it's hitting him hard. I'm surprise he lasted as long as he did. But he'll be alright" Spike suddenly realizes he was defending Xander and knew what he had to do next "Oh bloody hell; I guess I'll have to go see how he's doing"

"Isn't he your friend; why are you upset?" Padme asked

"Because I hate him" Spike answered

Anakin is confused "Then why are you going to see if he's okay?"

Spike sighs "Because he's my friend"

Spike left the room and Anakin and Padme were still confused.

Spike found Xander outside staring down at the sideway with his arms crossed.

"Hey mate, you doing okay?" Spike asks as he walks up to Xander.

Xander didn't answer the question, instead he brought something else up "Do you notice how clean this sidewalk is, it's spotless" Xander looks at the street "Even the street is spotless"

"Well, they don't have cars that drive on the ground, they hover off the ground. So there is no wear and tear" Spike said

"Do you think we'll make it home?"

"Hopefully, we will"

"But what if we don't, do you know how many people have gone missing and never found. What if this is what happened to them…or at least some of them, they get sucked into some wormhole and end up on another planet"

"Truthfully Xander, I really don't know what's going to happen, but Buffy believes we will find our way home and that's good enough for me"

"Yeah…Buffy…I wonder how far away we are from her"

"Don't know" Spike then tries to lighten the mood with a joke "But I'm pretty sure it's not walking distance"

Xander laughs a little, then says "You know, if we don't make it home, I could see myself living here, it's a nice place"

"Not me" Spike said

"Wait a minute, didn't you say this was a beautiful and nice place to live"

"No, I said it was a beautiful world and a nice place fore some peace and quite, I never said anything about living here. Besides it doesn't have the essentials, like my two favorite TV shows, Raw and Smackdown"

Xander smiles "So, a WWE fan, who's your favorite wrestler"

"Triple H" Spike answered

"Did I ever tell you that I know the McMahon's?"

"I think Buffy might have mention something about it"

"Yeah, my grandfather used to work for Vince McMahon when I was a kid and I became close friends with Stephanie McMahon. And I also had a dream not to long ago where I was a wrestler and I fought for Steph. Don't remember too much about it"

"You won, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"When you fought, did you win and who did you fight?"

It takes Xander a few seconds to remember "Huh, yeah I won and I think I fought Vince himself…We should head in, the others might start getting worried, well, Padme will start worrying"

Spike laughs a little "Yeah, Anakin is just happy we're not in the room. So in your dream, was I a wrestler also?"

"Like I said, I don't remember too much"

Spike and Xander headed back inside and into Padme's room, and once there, Xander told a concern Padme that he was okay. Anakin didn't really care how he was.

After Padme packed her things, they went to her house in the country side, not to far from Theed. They made it there in time for a late lunch. During the lunch, Anakin tried to impress Padme by using the force to flow a piece of fruit across the table from Padme's plate and peeling it. He succeeded, Padme was impressed. Spike and Xander just rolled their eyes, you would think that since she had traveled threw space, she would have seen more impressive thinks then flowing and self peeling fruit. They have only been on one planet before this and they have seen things fifty times more impressive.

After lunch, they all went for a walk outside, except R2, the droid stayed behind. They were all walking threw a large grassy field; Anakin and Padme were walking together, while Xander and Spike were following behind them like bodyguards.

"Why are we the odd people out" Spike said "and he's getting to walk with her"

"You almost sound as if you're jealous" Xander responded

"I'm not jealous" Spike said back "I'm just tired of being the second hand man, or the backup or…what ever the fuck, I'm just tired of standing back with he tires to put the moves on her and in the process make us feel like we're just in the way while we don't even want to be here. We were put in the situation involuntarily" Suddenly Spike realizes that he was talking to air because Xander wasn't walking next to him anymore "So what, I'm talking to air now" Spike turns around to see Xander standing a few feet back, he looks as if had seen a ghost "What's wrong, Xander?"

"This field, it was in my dream" Xander answered

Spike was confused "What? The wrestling dream, did you wrestle in a field?"

"No, the one I had when we first arrived on Naboo, this is the same spot"

Spike looks around "No offence, Xander, but if you seen one grassy field, you kind of seen them all"

"But this is exactly the same as in my dream"

"What's wrong?" Padme asked as she walked up to Spike. Anakin was following behind her

Before Spike could say anything, Xander says "Oh god, I don't know how I know this, but I just do"

"Know what?" Spike asked

"I was born on Naboo…I'm home" Xander said

Spike and Padme were shocked over what Xander said, but Anakin just crossed his arms, laughs a little and says "That's impossible"

Back on Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine walk back in his office after having a long and boring meeting with a senator. Like most of the senators, he hated that senator. But that wasn't what was occupying his thoughts at the moment. Until recently, everything had been going according to plan or as he would tell his pupils 'as I have foreseen it'. No one in the Republic or the Jedi knew that he, the leader of the Republic, was really Darth Sidious, the Lord of the Sith. No one knew that he was behind the growing Separatist movement so he could plug the Republic into a war which would weaken it and then he could take complete control. Everyone was in the dark, even his pupil, Count Dooku didn't know everything. Plans were going as he foresaw, until recently. Until the arrival of three unknown elements that clouded everything for him. Three which were named Buffy, Xander, and Spike. Worse yet, two of them had very strong force powers, the female and one of the males. The male was exceptionally strong with the force, but he was nothing compared to the female. Buffy, as he heard her name was, had extremely strong raw power in her and if she ever learns to focus it, she would be unstoppable, not even he could stand up to her.

He thought about turning his focus from Anakin, who he was planning to turn to the darkside, to Buffy, but that would be unwise. He had spent too much time forming a bond with Anakin to stop now. Plus it would raise too many questions if he suddenly turns his attention to Buffy and he had a feeling that she wouldn't be as easy to corrupt as Anakin is.

Buffy and her two friends had now put him in the dark when he thought he had everything figured out. Speaking of being in the dark, he realized that he was standing in the dark. "Lights" he called with the command to the computer to turn them on.

However, he couldn't blame everything on them; he too was to blame for his problem. He hadn't made a back up plan if an unknown element was introduce and plus, he was never any good at thinking on his feet.

Suddenly Palpatine realizes that the lights haven't come on. That wasn't the only thing, he also senses someone else in the room as well, someone strong with the darkside. Although he didn't show it, chills ran down his spine.

"Show yourself" Palpatine called out to whoever was in the room.

As if he walked out of the shadows, Darth Sion appears.

Palpatine was stunned; he thought he was looking at a walking corpus.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Palpatine demanded to know. He would have called for the guards but due to the dark power he was sensing from him, that would prove to be useless.

"Who am I…I'm your new master…Why am I here…to have you bow to me" Sion replied

Palpatine was very frighten, but he hid it as he chuckles and says "Bow to you! You obliviously don't know who you are dealing with" he extends his hand towards Sion and shot force lightning out of his fingers at him.

The lightning hit dead on Sion's chest, but Sion gave no reaction to it. He didn't show pain or make any noise of pain. He didn't even step back from the hit. Sion just stood there, staring at Palpatine as if he was getting hit by nothing.

Palpatine stopped the attack, he was completely surprised and now he couldn't hide his fear. Force lightning was his strongest attack; how did he stand there like he was feeling nothing. Palpatine hit him with another dose of force lightning and still nothing.

"Are you done?" Sion asked annoyingly

Palpatine realizes that he needs to change tactics, so he decides to go for his light saber. But before he could pull it out of his robe, he felt himself being lifted off the floor. Darth Sion was using his force powers to suspend him off the floor.

Sion had his arm extended out as he was suspending Palpatine. Sion hand was open and when he closes it a little, he starts to force choke Palpatine.

"Who am I?" Sion asked

Palpatine, being suspended off the floor and slowly being force choked, was barely able to answer "I…don't know"

"Who am I?" Sion asked again, this time with more anger and he closes his hand a little more, applying more pressure to the force choke.

Palpatine realizes the answer he wants and chokes it out "My…my master"

"Very good" Sion said and released Palpatine

Palpatine fell to his knees and didn't get up. He stayed in a bowing potion and show obedience by keeping his head down and not looking at him "How may I serve you my master?"

"There was a female here with strong untapped force power, where is she?" Sion could usually track someone with strong force power no matter where that person when, but for reason, on his way to Coruscant, he lost track of her. He could still tell she was alive, and still in this galaxy, but he couldn't track her. Someone or something was blocking her from his radar. So when he arrived here and senses the current Lord of the Sith hiding amounts the Jedi and the Republic, he decided to pay him a visit and see what he knows. Also to let him know that he was no longer the Lord of the Sith, Sion was taking back his title.

"You must speak of Buffy" Palpatine answers "She left Coruscant two hours ago with Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi to continue their investigation on Senator Padme's assassination attempt"

"Where are they heading?"

"They are heading for Kamino" Palpatine said, and thought about holding out info he had, but knew that he would sense it if he did "but they will eventually end up on Geonosis"

"So, I'll head to Geonsis and wait for her there" Sion said and then looks at Palpatine "If you tell anyone about my existences, I will punish you, understood" he threatened and begin to force choke him again

Palpatine chokes out "Understood…my…master"

"Good" Sion said and released him from the force choke. Sion then begins to leave

Palpatine stayed on the floor with his head down until he heard his door open and close. He looks up to see there is no one else in the room. Palpatine gets up and runs to his door and walks out into the hallway. There were two guards, one on each side of the door.

"Is there something I can help you with, sir" the guard to the right asks as he see Palpatine looking around

"My door opened and closed a few seconds before I came out" Palpatine says "Did you see anyone leave?"

"No sir" the guard answers back "Should I have?"

"No" Palpatine says with a spook look. He then walks back in his office.

In no time, Darth Sion was a good distances away, walking down a dark alley on the way to his ship. His thoughts were on his encounter with Palpatine and how they don't make Sith like they use to. Palpatine was the current Lord of the Sith and he was pathetic. He wasn't as powerful as Sith from his day. And of course, neither were the Jedi. Buffy was the only real power and once he dealt with her, the others won't be a problem. He would deal with her on Geonosis, which he knew where it was located. He also knew that someone was following him for some time. Someone who was strong with the dark side.

Sion stops and turns around, he sees someone in a cloak and hood "I know you're been following me, so you have only a few seconds before I kill you" Sion take out his light saber and turns it on. Its red glow illuminated the ally.

The cloaked figure stops and says "I mean you no threat; I'm only here to pledge my loyalty to you"

"Why do I need or want your loyalty?"

"I sensed your conflict with that old fool and since you walked out, that means you came out on top. Plus I know who you are, Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain. I don't know how you're alive after all this time and I don't really care; all I do know is that I can learn a whole lot more from you then that…old fool. Plus, you can use me to be your eyes and ears when it comes to him"

Even though Sion didn't show it, because his face never shows any expression, he was impressed. This person knew who he was and he hadn't told anyone, but on hand, that might just be one more reason to kill him. However, he decides to find out more about him. He just might prove more useful alive "You serve him?"

"Serve him is such a loss term…but yes I do…did serve him"

"And why would you turn on him now?"

"Because he is an old fool too afraid to face the Jedi head on; instead he strikes at them from the inside, trying to weaken them from the inside with politics. He's even trying to start a war. No one in the Republic or the Jedi knows that he is secretly control the Separatist, but if anyone found out, there would be nothing he could do to stop them from coming after him because he wouldn't know what to do. He's not a Sith, he's just a corrupt politician trying to grab complete power. Plus…" the cloaked figure though about hiding his next reason, but decides against it. It would be an insult to his new master if he tries to hide his jealously "I should have been his pupil after the death of Darth Maul, but instead he chooses that other old fool… Count Dooku. He's just afraid of the power I have"

He was right, Sion could sense a strong power inside him and the fact he was able to hide it until he was close to him proves that he was a natural Sith Assassin. Perhaps he could prove useful. Also he wants to be his student where Palpatine was his servant and where the Sith is concern, there is a major differences. A Sith servant will betray you the moment the opportunity reveals itself, but a Sith student will remain loyal until he or she was nothing left to learn from you and is or believes is stronger then you.

Sion turns off his light saber "Perhaps you could be useful. Tell me, where is this Count Dooku now?"

"He is on Geonosis with the rest of the leaders of the Separatist"

"Interesting, I can kill two targets on one trip"

"So you're planning on killing Dooku, I can't tell you how that fills me with joy but who is the other target?"

"It is none of your concern" Sion said sternly "Now my new student, what is your name?"

The cloaked figure takes off his hood, and reveals his face. If Buffy and Xander were here, the first thing they would have said after seeing his face would have been 'Spike!' Of course it wasn't Spike, just a man who looks like Spike, except he had black hair and didn't talk with a British accent. "They call me Darth Musters"

Sion didn't like the name, he would have to change it later, but now wasn't the time to be thinking of new names, he had more pressing matters " Come Darth…Musters, you will accompany me to Geonosis and on the way you will fill me in on the important events that has happen since my time"

Sion begins to once again make his way to his ship, with Musters following behind. Darth Musters made sure to follow him and not walk beside him. A place of a Sith student was not to walk beside his master but to follow him because there were no equals, only one who was better then the other.

It was now night time on Naboo as Xander waits by the fireplace. Not too long ago, after Xander realized he was from Naboo, Padme took a blood sample from and when into the other room to transmit the results back to the capital. Once there, it would go to the local medical center and see if his DNA is Naboo and if it matches with anyone else on file. According to Padme, this wasn't going to take long and once they were done, they would transmit their findings back to her. Xander knew this was a long shot and just because he had a dream about this place really doesn't mean anything. However, Anakin could be nice and shut the hell up. In the same room as Xander was Spike and Anakin, and Anakin was going on and on about how stupid this was.

"This is a waste of time" Anakin continues with his complaining as he been doing since this issue began "because like I said before, he had a dream, so what. Dreams are just dreams, they can't reveal a lost past"

Spike rolls his eyes at Anakin "Yes they can reveal something from the past, if you have a buried memory, it often reveals itself threw dreams"

"But not like that, with a dream so vague, he dreamt of a field, and now he thinks he's from Naboo. Because of a feeling the dream gave him, I don't think so, only Jedi's can have such insight"

"Well, haven't you had any dreams, or feelings or insight that turned out to be true?"

"I've been having these visions…but that's none of your business. And I'm a Jedi, so it's different"

Spike corrects him "You mean Jedi in training"

Anakin gave Spike a angry look and was about to say something back, but Xander stops the argument "Okay guys, that's enough, you both know that the whole time you were talking about me, I was right here"

Spike laughs "Yeah we knew, we just didn't care"

"Whatever" Xander said and when he turns to back to look at the fire in the fireplace, he spots Padme standing in the door way. She had a data pad in her hand, and a mixture of expressions on her face. It was a mixture of confusion, anger, sadness, and concern all wrapped into one. Like she didn't know what emotion to feel so she had all of them running threw her. This all had to do with Xander's DNA results and he knew it. "Padme, are you okay, is that my results in your hand?"

"Yes" is all she answered, as she stares at Xander

Xander waits for her to tell him what it says, but after thirty seconds of her saying nothing, he finally asks "Well, what does it say?"

"You…you are from Naboo"

"I am" Xander felt his body go num, he was right. He didn't know what to feel.

"That's not all" Padme continues as she was now staring at the ground "We also found who your father is"

Of course, the DNA results matched up with someone Xander thought and then asks "Who?"

Padme tries to answer, but couldn't get anything to come out.

Suddenly, Spike realizes who it is "Oh bloody hell, it isn't who I think it is" Padme looks up and hers and Spike's eyes lock, and when they did, it confirms what Spike suspects "This is like something out of a bad bleeding soap opera"

Xander looks at Spike "What! You know who my father! Then tell me!"

Spike wasn't sure if he should be the one to tell him, so all he said is "Let's just say it's someone we've met"

"Who? Who is it! Is it Mace Windu?" Xander looks at Padme "Mace Windu, he's my father?"

"Idiot" Spike sighs

"Don't call him an idiot!" Padme yelled at Spike

"Sorry" Spike muttered

Padme takes a deep breath and looks at Xander "Xander, Mace isn't from Naboo"

Xander was getting annoyed, why wasn't anyone telling him who his father was "So, then who is my father…real father?"

Padme looks at the results on the pad again and then looks at Xander, she didn't know how to say it, so she opens her mouth and let's the words come out in the way she saw it "Xander…your father is, well my father…we share the same father, just father not mother"

Everyone in the room was in a state of shock, even Spike who figured out the answer ahead of time, but it was still shocking to hear it.

Xander walks up to Padme. Padme looks at him nervously; she tries to read his expression but didn't have any luck. He just looks shocked by the news.

Xander says "So that makes you my…"

"Sister, well half sister" Padme finishes "but still sister"

Xander stares at Padme for a few seconds before a huge grin forms on his face. He grabs Padme in a big hug and lifts her off her feet. He swings her around and says "Yeah! I have a sister!"

He puts Padme down but doesn't stop hugging her. Padme couldn't help but smile and hug him back. At first, when she received this information, she was a little worried about how he was going to take it, plus this also leaves a lot of question for her father, but see him so filled with joy only fills her with joy. He seems so happy to have her as a sister and she was now happy to have him as a brother.

Anakin was still in a state of shock over what just happened, not only over finding out that Padme and Xander were related, but also by Xander's reaction. You would think that if someone just found out that the people who raised him wasn't his real parents, he wouldn't be so happy. He looks to Spike for answer. Spike looks at him and already knew the question before he asks, so he answers "His parents, or adopted parents weren't the best of…parents"

Anakin looks away and leaves the room. He was suddenly feeling tired. This whole Padme being related to Xander wasn't good for him. Before he kept thinking of ways to get rid of Spike and Xander, so he and Padme could be alone, but now it was hopeless. Now that Padme has found out that Xander is her brother, there is no way she is letting him out of her sight. And with Xander not going anywhere, neither was Spike.

Spike watched Anakin leave the room. He didn't know what Anakin's problem was and didn't care. You would think that he would be happy for Padme, but instead he looked disappointed. Spike didn't care why Anakin was disappointed however surprisingly found he was feeling happy for Xander. Of course, it was no secret that Xander's parents were assholes and that it was amazing that Xander turned out as well as he did considering any other kid in his situation would have turned out worse. Having Padme as a sister would certainly help Xander out.

Padme and Xander were still hugging and Spike decides to leave them alone. As he was leaving the room, Spike takes one last look at them. He notices that they didn't look too much alike. Then he figures that Xander must get his looks from his mom, whoever the hell she is.

TBC

Darth Sion slapping around Palpatine, Spike has an evil sith double, and Xander finding out that he's related to Padme. Trust me, everything will be explain, but slowly and in pieces over the story, and to a point where it might just pisses you off 'My god, why is he not telling me everything NOW!' However, if anyone has play the game, then they would know why it takes more then just a little force lighting to even hurt Darth Sion. I will let everyone know this, in the next two to three chapters, depending how I'm going to space it out, someone's going to die, I'm not going to say who or from which side. So let me know what you think and suggestions are welcome except if it has to do about the Anakin bashing.


	7. Chapter 7: A Jedi, a slayer

Dark Lords

Chapter 7: A Jedi, a Slayer and a Clone Trooper walk into a bar…what? You've heard this one.

Once again, Buffy was walking in a dark hallway, it was the same as before except for two things, her bogyman wasn't here and there were several mirrors line up on the right side wall.

Buffy walks up to the first mirror and, surprisingly, her reflection isn't as she is, but as she was. It was her when she was eight years old. Her hair was made into pixie tails; she had on a pink dress and jacket. The only thing that she was wearing that wasn't pink was her white shoes. Her past self's brown hair reminders Buffy that she wasn't a natural blonde. Even though her reflect was of her past self, it still copied everything Buffy did, when Buffy raises her right arm, so did the reflection, if Buffy waves her left hand, so did the reflect, however, Buffy was looking down at her reflection, where her reflection was looking up at her. Buffy found that a little disconcerting and decides to walk to the next mirror.

In the next mirror, to no surprise, wasn't the current her, but a past her, her at sixteen years old. Her a few months before she moved to Sunnydale, before she became the chosen one, before her life would change forever. Her reflection had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders, and she was wearing a cheerleader outfit. Seeing the outfit reminds Buffy that she used to be a cheerleader at her first high school. All she cared about back then was clothes, boys, cheerleading, and being popular. She was a regular Cordelia, just not as vindictive. Again the refection copies everything she did, despite being dress different and being a younger version.

Buffy walks over to the next mirror, and this time, instead of this reflection being years later, it was only a couple of months later. Shortly after she had became the slayer and moved to Sunnydale. Although this reflection was only a couple of months after the last, she was a completely different person. She was now the chosen one, in a different school, with different friends. Her hair was shorter and was now light brown. But it was a lot more then a just different place, friends and hair. Being the slayer had changed her as a person, she was nicer and had the ever day and night stress of being a slayer. This reflection was wearing blue jeans and a black turtle neck sweater, apparently in clothes for slaying. Buffy looks over at the next mirror, her curiosity was building as she wonders what the next refection would look like. This was like a walk down memory lane.

Buffy starts walking to the next mirror. She guesses that the next one will show her in the next school year. It made sense, she had changed a little as a person after she defeated the Master, plus her hair was a different style.

When Buffy got to the next mirror, it wasn't what she thought it would be. It was her a few years after the last one, in her first year of college. Well, this was another big change in her life, so it made sense. She was now in college, moved away from home and living in the dorms, and was now on her own. She was finding college a lot more difficult then high school. It was a lot harder to balance her classes and slaying, plus her and her friends were slowly drifting apart. Luckily, they realized this later and reformed their close bond of friendship. This refection was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a black leather jacket. She was back to blonde hair. Buffy realizes that every time she had tried to go back to her natural blown hair, she away ends up dying it back to blonde. Which was a shame, because Buffy wants to stay with her natural color, but finds that she looks better as a blonde, or at least she believes she looks better. Buffy quickly stops the next thought from entering her head, the thought that asks 'which does Xander like?' The last thing she going to do is start trying to look pretty for a guy…Oh who the hell is she kidding, she did it all the time in the past, especial when it came to Angel. Anyways guys do it all the time when it comes to girls. However, it was different with Xander, he only loves her as a close friend, or she thinks that all he sees her as…Buffy shakes the thought out of her head, she didn't have time for this, there was only one mirror left and she wanted to know what the reflection would be. It would probably be her as she is now. The last mirror had to be her currently, how else would it end.

As Buffy makes her way to the last mirror and looks at the reflection, she finds that, again, she was wrong. It wasn't her current self; however it wasn't a past self either. Buffy didn't know what to make of it, it was her, but she was in a…Jedi outfit. That's impossible; she's not a Jedi, so why is this reflection wearing Jedi clothes? It doesn't make sense, she doesn't even like the Jedi, well most of them anyways. Buffy stares at the reflection and had to admit one thing, she had a peaceful aura around her. It was like she had found her center and that is something Buffy hasn't had in… well never. Buffy found herself wanting to be this reflection. Due to the fact that it has been one stressful event after another. It has gotten so bad for her that at times she can feel it threw out her body, and will lose a night or two of sleep. What's been happening lately has been the worst, first her mother dies and she has to worry about taking care of her younger sister. Next she dies and then is brought back from the dead. After, she starts having money problems. One would think that since her friends started helping her out, like Xander moving in and helping around the house and helping financially would take some of the stress out of it, but as much as she appreciated the help, it also made her feel like a burden to them.

Suddenly Buffy heard laughter; it wasn't coming from the Jedi reflection, but from the other side of the hallway. Buffy turns around to see a mirror on the other side of the hallway. In the mirror was a young woman laughing so hard she was bent over with her arms around her waist. This woman had a gothic look with jet black hair, pale skin, and was wearing a dark robe. Buffy realizes that this woman was laughing at her.

Buffy walks over to the mirror and fills up with shock when she sees that the woman is her. All Buffy could think is 'what the hell is going on?!' Suddenly her gothic reflection changes into a male figure and Buffy recognize who he was, her bogyman. This was the first time she had ever gotten a clear look at him. He wore black leather pants and black boots, he had no hair and one of his eyes look like it was clear glass. He had a muscular built and his skin was so pale he looks like a zombie. In fact, he looks like he shouldn't even be alive; he had deep cuts and gashes all over his body.

Buffy was completely paralyzed with fear, so even if she had time to move out the way when her bogyman reached out the mirror and grabs her, she couldn't have.

The bogyman held on to her and says in his deep gritty voice "Touch the darkness Buffy, it's been waiting for you"

"This is only a dream, this is only a dream" Buffy frightfully whispers to herself

"Is it? Or perhaps a foretelling of things to come" The bogyman said to her and then pulls her into the mirror, but instead of going in the mirror, Buffy goes threw it, shattering the glass as she comes out the other side.

On the other side there was nothing but a bottomless dark void in which Buffy fell into and continues to fall.

As Buffy falls, she doesn't scream, she just tries to focus and wake herself up. However, her focus is broken by the sound of marching, sound of solders marching. The marching sound got louder and louder, until it suddenly stops. There is a few seconds of silences before she hears the sound of an old woman saying "It's such a frightful thing to have fallen and not know it, but even more frightful to realize it"

Buffy awoke with a jerk and hit her head as she tried to stand up but couldn't and is knocked back to her seat.

"Are you alright?" the man sitting in front of her asked with concern

It took Buffy a second to remember that the man was Obi Wan and that she was in a Jedi starfighter. The fighter was current in hyper space on its way to its destination, which was Kamino. A Jedi fighter wasn't really made for two people, but the engineers were able to modify it to fit two people…or one person and a half. Buffy was in a small cramp space behind Obi Wan's seat.

"Are you alright?" Obi Wan asked again

"I'm fine" Buffy answers "I was just having a bad dream"

"I'm surprise you were able to fall asleep back there in such a small space"

"Yeah, well I haven't been sleeping to well lately" Buffy said as she tries to stretch a little but couldn't "Do you know how much longer until we get to that planet"

"You mean Kamino, oh not too much longer…so do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Your bad dream" Obi Wan said and tried to turn around to look at her but didn't have much success do to the cramp space he was in which wasn't as small as Buffy's but still small

"Well" Buffy's first instinct was tell him no, but she figures what the hell "I saw myself as a Jedi"

For a few seconds, Obi Wan didn't say anything back and when he did respond all he said was "Oh?"

"Yeah, and then I saw me as this strange looking gothic girl"

"Gothic girl?"

"I guess you don't know what Gothic means, well let's just say I was wearing dark clothes and I had pale skin with black hair"

There was another moment of silence from Obi Wan and it was that moment that Buffy realizes that he may know something that he was debating on telling her

"Are you alright? Is there something you're not telling me?" Buffy just flat out asked

"Your insight serves you well"

"What? Insight, no, it's just that you got really quite when I told you my dream and then you seem…yeah let's just say insight, so what is it you're not telling me?"

"Master Windu asked me not to tell you"

"Well, if it involves me then I think I have a right to know"

Obi Wan takes a deep breath and says "And that is why I'm going to tell you…I just don't know how"

"How about you just come out and tell me"

"Buffy you have the ability to use the Force, but not only do you have it, but you are very strong with the Force, in fact I have never felt anyone else stronger with it, not even my Padwan, Anakin"

Buffy was a little shocked by what she just heard and all she could say was "Oh" Of course this explains the dream… a little

"I know this might come as a surprise to you"

"Yeah, you could say that…so I'm 'strong with the Force'. How strong am I?"

"Like I said, you are…stronger then anybody I have ever met"

Buffy was still a little speechless "Wow"

"Understand, Buffy, that even though you are powerful, you are untrained, which means you still don't know how to use it and still valuable to any Jedi or Sith"

"I don't know, I'm still the slayer so I think I can kick a couple of Jedi or Sith butt"

Obi Wan was confused "What's a slayer?"

Buffy smiles "Let's just say its makes me very…powerful. But that aside, now I know why Mace and Yoda were walking on egg shells around me"

Now Obi Wan was even more confused "Why would they be walking on egg shell? The weight of Master Yoda alone would crush the shells"

"They weren't actually walking on egg shells, they were very nervous around me. Do any of you even know what a figure of speech is?"

Obi Wan was impressed; Master Yoda and Master Windu weren't ones to show their feeling on the outside in front of other so the only explanation was that she somehow sensed their nervousness even though they were good at hiding it on the inside as well. Perhaps she was using her force ability without even knowing it "Buffy, you must understand, if you were to be train as a Jedi, you would be the most Jedi there is and could do a lot of good, but if you became a Sith, then that could mean the end of the Jedi, either way, you would be the most powerful Force wielder in existences"

Buffy was stun, things were complicated with her being the slayer, now she finds out that she could be the most powerful Force wielder. However it didn't matter, she wasn't planning on staying to find out how powerful she was "Well, let me put yours' and every other Jedi's mind to rest, I'm not planning on becoming a Jedi or a Sith because my friends and I are taking the first ride we can get back to Earth and the only thing this trip is going to have an effect on is all the stories we're going to tell when we get home"

"I hope things work out as you envision, Buffy, but remember, the universe isn't always kind and plans don't always work out as you planned. You may find yourself in a situation you don't want to be in and force to make a decision you don't want to make"

"I know" Buffy says in a low voice "I've been in that situation before" There was moment of silence between the two. Then Buffy asks "Obi Wan, does Xander or Spike have the ability to use the force?"

It was night time on Naboo, and Spike had left his room to go outside to smoke, but half way down the hallway, he'd remembered he didn't have any cigarettes. He would have gone back to his room, but he heard Xander and Padme, in the living room, laughing together and got curious about what they may be talking about. So Spike stood in the hallway, out of sight, listening to them talk. Xander and Padme were sitting near the fireplace and Xander was tell her about his adventures in Sunnydale and was just finishing up on the time he got separated into to two different people.

"And just as quick as I split, I was one person again" Xander said

"Wow; that must have been a weird experience" Padme said and then asks "So sense you became two people, does that mean you have two sets of memories for the time you were split"

"Yeah, and it gave me a headache for a while"

"You seem to live a dangerous life"

"Yeah, but Buffy protect us, so we all get by"

Padme smiles "Oh…, Buffy, so how long have the two of you been together?"

Xander was a little shocked "Been together?!, what? No we're not together, we're just close friends"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed"

First Spike and now her, Xander got a little curious "What made you assume?"

Padme was a little confused and then realizes what's going on "Well, before we left Coruscant, and we said our goodbyes, she took a little longer saying goodbye to you"

"That's it?"

"No, then there was the hug"

"Like I said, Buffy and I are friends, of course we would hug goodbye. What, friends don't hug each other goodbye on your planet"

"Not the way she hugged you, she held you in her arms and laid her head on your shoulder with her eyes closed. And I saw complete content on her face"

Xander couldn't believe it, or at least he could believe it a little. Padme wouldn't be trying to mess with him like Spike, so he could believe her. On the other hand, she could just be seeing something that wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, does talking about this bother you" Padme said

"Oh no, I asked you, it's just I have a few things to figure out, but enough about that, lets talk some about you, for example, you and Spike"

"What do you mean 'Spike and I'?"

Spike was listening really close now.

"Lets just say 'I've notice the way you've been…checking him out" Xander said

"Checking him out?" Padme was confused

"Giving him looks…thinks he's a hottie, uh, attracted to him"

"Attracted to him!? No, no, it's nothing like that. I just"

"Just what?"

"Just…find him interesting, that's all"

Spike rolls his eyes and decides to head to bed. As he starts to walk down the hallway, he sees Anakin, who was also listening in.

"Just go to bed" Spiked whispered to Anakin

Anakin eyes Spike for a few seconds before going to bed. Few seconds later, Spike heads to bed.

Buffy stood on the walkway over looking a breath taking scene below her. There were hundreds upon hundreds of the same person. Hundreds of clones of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett.

Buffy and Obi Wan had arrived at the planet Kamino and landed on at a laboratory that was in the middle of an ocean. There was a raging storm, so the instant Buffy and Obi Wan exited the fighter, they were getting wet. They were about to enter the complex when the door open and a gray alien with a long slim neck greeted them.

Apparently this alien was expecting them because awhile back, a Jedi, a 'dead' Jedi, had commissioned an army for the Republic to be made. These people made clones, so they made a clone army, and used the DNA of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to make it. All Jango Fett asked for in return was a single unaltered clone of him. All the clones in the army had altered DNA so they grew up early and were obedient soldiers. Fett's clone didn't have any of those alterations.

The first battalion of clone troopers was done and ready to be shipped out. That's why these alien cloning specialists were expecting them; they believed that Obi Wan and Buffy were here to pick up the first shipment.

At the moment, Buffy was in awe at what she was looking at, hundreds of people with the same face. Talk about losing one identity, Buffy would never sell her DNA to have clones made out of it. Of course the personalities would be different, but still, all those people walking around with her face.

"Buffy" Obi Wan called out to Buffy and waves her over to him. As Buffy walks up to him, Obi Wan says "Jango Fett is currently here and I've arranged a meeting with him"

"Do you think he's the assassin we've been looking for?" Buffy asked

"I'm positive"

It was morning on Naboo as Spike stood over Xander. Xander was up late talking to Padme and he eventually fell asleep on the couch. Xander looks sound asleep; Spike knew he should wake him up slow. He should but wasn't "WAKE UP, XANDER!!"

Xander awoke up and shoot straight up into a sitting position "What?! What's going on?!"

"You need to get up and get ready, we're leaving" Spike said calmly

Xander rubs the drowsiness out of his eyes and then says "We're leaving?"

"Yep, we're leaving"

"Why?"

"Apparently, Anakin had some bad vision about his mother last night and wants to leave and go find her"

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Padme insisted on going with him, and well, we have to follow Padme"

Xander sighs "This is a bad idea"

"I know" Spike agreed

"We should stay here with Padme, and let Anakin go alone"

"I completely agree with you, mate, but Padme will not let him go alone"

Xander sighs again "So, where are we going?"

"Some planet called Tatooine" Spike begins to walk away "We leave in about a half hour, so get all freshened up"

A realization comes to Xander "Wait, with me it's nothing but a stupid dream, but with him, it's a vision?!"

Xander could hear Spike laughing as he entered the hallway.

When they all got ready, Xander insisted on tell someone where they were going and Spike agreed; Anakin, however, didn't. Xander tried to explain to him that if something happens to them, no one would know where to look for them. Anakin then told them that the ship they were taking had a tracking device, but Spike said that the tracking device could be disabled or destroyed. Anakin still didn't agree with them and said that if they told someone, it could be dangerous, because that information could end up in the hands of the wrong person, like an assassin.

During this argument between the three of them, Padme realized it was going no where. She also realized that Anakin was not going to learn to get along with Spike or Xander. This was ashamed, because as far as Padme was concerned, Spike and Xander were staying with her. Of course she knew what this was all about, Anakin wanted some alone time with her because he was in love with her. First she just suspected he was in love with her, then it was confirmed when he told her this morning. However she didn't feel the same about him. Perhaps if things were different, first being that she didn't like the way he was talking to her newly found brother, Xander, and there was her… growing interest in…Spike. Yes, if it wasn't for him, Padme might have return the feelings Anakin has for her and she believes that Anakin knew this and wasn't happy about it. Well he's not going to be happy about this either, she decides to break up the argument and side with Xander and Spike. Padme said that they would tell the Queen where they are going, she could be trusted with this info. Anakin was not happy with the fact she sided with Xander and Spike.

Short time later, they were all on Padme's Royal Shuttle. Xander and Spike had taken seats in the back while Anakin, Padme, and the droid, R2-D2, were up in the cock pit.

Xander was strapping himself to his seat when Padme walk in to check on them.

"Everything okay back here?" Padme asked with a smile

"Everything's great, love" Spike said from his seat next to Xander

"Yeah, fine" Xander said as he was having trouble working the buckle on his seat strap.

Padme walks over to Xander and buckles him in "Thanks" Xander said and Padme smiles back, then walks back up to the cock pit.

"So, mate" Spike says to Xander "I guess you don't have to worry about finding a way home, because you are home"

"What? No, I'm still taking the first ride back to Earth" Xander replied

"But you just found out you were born here"

"Yeah, born on Naboo, but Earth is still my home"

Spike looks in the direction of the cock pit and then back at Xander "You do know that there is a certain Senator that thinks that her newly found brother is staying and she probably has already planned out your future, like new job, and house"

Xander sighs "She does think I'm staying"

"That's right"

Xander's nerves suddenly shot up as he felt the ship began it's take off. He wasn't nervous about flying, he was nervous about the fact they were leaving Naboo. What if Buffy came looking for them, sure they told the Queen were they were going, but what if Buffy needs them at that moment, like there was a way home and they had to go at that moment. Of course Xander had expressed his concerns to Anakin, but Anakin rudely responded by tell him 'Then just don't go' and walked away. Xander just glared at him, and was still going; there was no way he was going to let this jerk take his sister to another planet alone. Especial one that was run by some gangsters called the Hutts.

It didn't take long for them to get to Tatoonie. The first thing that Spike and Xander noticed, after they landed in a city called Mos Espa, was that they were in the middle of a desert. It wasn't until after Padme told them, while they were heading to Anakin's old job, that they found out that the whole planet was a desert wasteland. The city itself looked run down, with buildings that had dark yellow or light brown walls. The people or aliens that inhabited the city didn't look; well let's say they didn't look like the trusting and honorable sort. This explains why Padme was wearing a robe and hood in this heat. The last thing you would want to do is advertise that you are a senator for the Republic in this place. If you did, before you would know what happen, you would find yourself tied to a chair in a dark room being held for ransom.

They eventually found Anakin's old boss, well not so much boss as an owner. His old boss or owner was a small flying reptile that looked like he had seen better days, because they found him sitting on the side of a building selling broken robots and broken robot parts. The thing was that back when Anakin was a little boy, this flying reptile owned a repair shop, Anakin and Anakin's mom. He was doing pretty well for himself until Padme, Obi Wan and Obi Wan's old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, won Anakin's freedom that things took a turn for the worst. Anakin was the one good at repairs, not the reptile and his shop eventually went out of business. Even though Anakin was free, his mother wasn't and she stayed on this dump of a planet, but since his mother wasn't good at repairing anything, the shop went out of business and the reptile ended up sell his mom to some farmer named Cliegg Lars in order to make some money.

That is where they went to next, the farm owned by Cliegg Lars. Of course, Spike and Xander wondered what the hell you could be a farmer of in this wasteland.

To say that the farm was in the middle of nowhere would be kind of redundant consider this whole planet was a middle of nowhere. So that made the farm a middle of nowhere in the middle of nowhere. However it took no time getting there in the shuttle. Once there, they found out what happen to Anakin's mom. The farmer, Cliegg, had fall in love with Anakin's mom and gave her freedom. Shortly after they married. Not exactly your typical love story, but what ever floats your boat. Unfortunately this love story has taken a turn for the worst when they learned that Anakin's mom was captured by tusken raiders and hasn't been seen since. Right after hearing this info, Anakin jumped on the Lars's hover bike and drove in the direction of the tusken camp, leaving them with Cliegg Lars and his son, Owen, and Owen's girlfriend. Also with a golden human shape droid, that Anakin built when he was a kid, called C-3PO

Later that evening, as the sun was setting, Xander sat in the garage. He sat quietly as a strange feeling came over him. He swore he could feel Anakin and he was in pain. Not the I've been injured pain, but the sad and angry emotional pain.

Padme walks in the room and notices Xander sitting and staring ahead "Are you alright?"

Xander continues to stare ahead as he responses "It's Anakin and he's in pain"

"What?! How can you tell?"

"I just can"

"Well, then we need to go find him"

Xander eyes widen with fear as he looks at her "No, trust me, we should sit this one out"

"But he might need us!"

"Padme, I know you haven't know me long, but please trust me when I say that something bad is happening and we shouldn't get in Anakin's way"

Padme is frustrated and is about to say something, but then stops and sighs "Alright, Xander, I'll trust you, but tell me, how do you know something is wrong?"

"I don't know how, I just do, I can feel that Anakin is in a very bad mood right now and there is no telling what he can or is doing"

The next morning, Anakin came back, and brought someone with him. On his speedier, wrap in a blanket was the dead body of his mother. The look on his face and in his eyes was that of anger, very deep anger.

Buffy felt useless as she kicks a rock on the ground. She and Obi Wan were currently on a Canyon of a wasteland planet called Geonisis. Back on Kamino, they had gone to the bounty hunter and his little kid clone. He claimed to never have been to Coruscant; of course Buffy and Obi Wan didn't believe him. After a short meeting, Buffy and Obi Wan left the room. Buffy wanted to grab him right there, but Obi Wan wanted to consult the Jedi Council first, which Buffy thought was a waste of time. They went back to his fighter and made contact, Obi Wan told them the situation and they told him to go and arrest the bounty hunter. Just then, Buffy muttered something about how she wanted to do that in the first place. They quickly made their way threw the complex to the landing pad where Jango Fett was and made it in time to see him and his little kid clone getting into their ship. Once in his ship, Jango turned his ship's guns on them, she first shot missed Buffy, but the near by explosion knocked her back inside and she hit her head. She was dazed for twenty seconds before she was able to get up and run back outside. She made just in time to see Jango's ship take off and Obi Wan was no where to be seen. She yelled out his name and got a response, following it she found him hanging over the side. She helped him up and he told her that even though Jango Fett had gotten away, he was able to get a tracking device on the side of his ship, so they will be able to follow him. They quickly got back in Obi Wan's jedi fighter and followed.

After a trip threw hyper space, they found the bounty hunter near a planet called Geonisis, unfortunately, Jango Fett saw them come out of hyper space and turn his ship towards them. They ended up in a ship to ship battle; well more like his ship did the battling while they ran for it. Buffy didn't know if Obi Wan's ship didn't have any weapons or if Obi Wan just didn't do well in space fights. Either way she really felt helpless and vulnerable.

The battle made its way into a near by asteroid field and Obi Wan realized that they couldn't run forever when Jango started firing missiles at them. But instead of fighting back, Obi Wan decides to fake his destruction. As one of the missiles was coming, he flew his ship around a huge asteroid, out of site of Jango, and then ordered his droid, R4, to release the spare parts out into space. The missile hit the parts and the explosion that came after made Jango think that missile had hit his target. Obi Wan landed his ship on the asteroid and waited awhile for Jango to leave and land on the planet. Once the coast was clear, they too went to the planet, Geonisis

As they were flying threw sky, they spotted some giant sphere like ship on the ground, which Obi Wan identified as Trade Federation ships. Buffy remembered what she was told about the Trade Federation's attempted take over of Naboo a few years back.

Obi Wan landed in a hided spot and then told Buffy to stay with the ship as he sneaks into the near by base. Again Buffy felt useless, but she didn't argue, she just stayed. She figured that Obi Wan could move quicker if he was alone.

Buffy waited for about an hour with no one to talk to but R4, which wasn't much to talk to considering she couldn't understand his beeps and whistles. When Obi Wan returned, he told her that it was Count Dooku who hired the bounty hunter to kill Padme. Apparently he did as part of an agreement with the Trade Federation, they sign up and he kills Padme for them. Buffy couldn't help but gloat about being right when it came to Count Dooku hiring the assassin.

Obi Wan tried to communicate the info to the Jedi Council, however he couldn't get a clear signal so he had to relay the signal and he was going to get Anakin to do it from Naboo, but when he tried to reach him there, he found out Anakin and the rest of them weren't there, they had gone to Tatoonie. Obi Wan wasn't happy about this and neither was Buffy.

Now, Obi Wan was trying to communicate with him there and Buffy was just waiting for him to get in touch with Anakin and in the process, was feeling helpless.

Xander walks outside and sees Spike standing near Padme's shuttle. Xander walks over to him and doesn't say anything; he just stands next to him with a spooked look until Spike breaks the silence "I take it Anakin isn't doing to well…of course he's not well, his mother's dead"

"Oh, he's beyond that" Xander says "He's well beyond that"

"What are you talking about…did he go to some…next stage of grief or something"

"No, he's gone a little" Xander pauses for a moment then says "You know those raiders that kidnap his mom…there all dead now"

"Oh…well, they deserved it considering they kidnap, tortured and kill his mom"

"Yeah, but he didn't just stop there, he killed all their women and…children…and he has no remorse about doing it"

Spike was a little shocked "Oh bloody hell, well I guess I can understand"

"Yeah, whatever, look I didn't trust him before and I sure as hell don't trust him now, so how about we keep…"

"An eye on him" Spike finished for him

"A closer eye on him" Xander corrected him

Before Spike could respond, they were interrupted by R2 as the droid exited the shuttle with number of whistle and beep sounds.

"What the hell is he saying?" Xander said

"Hell if I know, but it sounds like he's panicking" Spike replied

"He's saying that he is receiving a transmission from an Obi Wan Kenobi" C3PO said as he walks up to them

This gets Xander and Spike's attention and Xander says to C3PO "Go get Anakin and Padme quickly!"

C3PO turns around and stiffly walks as fast as he could back inside

Xander sighs "As advance as this civilization is, why would they make a robot that walks like he has a stick up his butt"

Spike laughs "Perhaps it would be quicker if I get the other"

Xander agrees "Definitely"

Short time later, Xander, Padme, Spike, Anakin and R2 were in the cockpit of the royal shuttle. Obi Wan was communicating threw a small holographic image of him. He told them to retransmit his signal to the Jedi Council. As Obi Wan told the Jedi Council the info about Count Dooku, the Trade Federation, and the secret base on Geonisis, the gang on the shuttle was able to watch him as well.

Suddenly they heard, but didn't see Buffy yell "Obi Wan, something is coming this way!"

Obi Wan saw what she was talking about, quickly pulls out his light saber, blocks a few blaster shots and then his image is replaced by a droid with blasters for arms and a curved snake like head. Next they lose the signal.

"What the hell was that?!" Xander said with shock

Before anyone could answer Windu's image came up and he told them to stay where they are and let them handle things.

As his image goes away, Xander asks again "Okay, what the hell was THAT thing?!"

"It was a Trade Federation Droideka, their very dangerous" Anakin answered

"Okay, then what's the plan for saving Buffy and Kenobi?" Xander asked

Anakin smirks "Plan, I don't know what you're talking about, we were told to stay here and that's what we're doing. Master Windu will help them"

Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing "Anakin, you can't be serious, Master Kenobi is in need of help and we're closer then Master Windu"

"Hey, All of you weren't happy when I disobey orders and came here, so now we're going to do what we're told and stay put" Anakin replied

Xander got pissed "Well, fuck you then, we'll do it with out your help!"

Anakin was amused "And how do you plan to do it without my help?"

Xander was even more pissed "Simple, Padme knows how to fly the ship, Spike a great fighter, even better then you. R2 can crack almost any security system. And then there's me…I can…be backup. Even that gold stiff droid can be of some help…I heard he's speaks tons of languages, so he can be a translator"

Anakin rolls his eyes "First off, I own C3PO so, no you're not taking him and second, I'm in charge of protecting the senator"

Padme cuts him "So then you better come with us and do your job"

Anakin sighs "Alright, just let me go get C3PO" he then walks out the cockpit

"Hey, there's a weapons locker on the ship" Xander says "and I need a weapon"

Padme watches Xander leave and then her eyes widen when she remembers that he's never used a blaster before "Xander, wait!" She said as she ran after him

Just R2 and Spike were left in the cockpit. Spike sighs, takes a seat and says to R2 "You know R2; this is definitely turning out to be a long journey"

R2 responds with a few low beeps.

TBC

Next: The gang attempts a rescue and Buffy comes face to face with Count Donald, I mean Dookin, uh, Dooku. Now they got me doing it, anyways, next- Chapter 8: Slayer vs. Sith


	8. Chapter 8: Slayer vs Sith

First off I want to say 'Thanks' for all the positive feedback. Good reviews are real encouraging (and bad reviews…well, lets not get into that). By the way, there has been another vote, so now its: Jedi-5 Sith-2

Second, for those who haven't seen Episode 2, you might be a little lost because I only focus on scenes with Buffy, Xander, or Spike. Hey, this might be a crossover, but it's still mainly a Buffy story.

Dark Lords

Chapter 8: Slayer vs. Sith (The rumble in the canyon! The Chosen One vs. The Dark One! The Thrill'a in…Huh…in…okay, I got nothing)

Buffy awoke and looks around, the last thing she remembered was dodging blaster fire from a funny looking droid, at one point she and Obi Wan were surrounded and next she was hit by a stun shot. She knew it was a stun shot because she remembered how it felt from the time she was shot on Naboo.

Buffy looks around and finds that she is in a small room with rocky walls and to make things worst she was floating in the middle of the room suspended by some sort of light and couldn't move.

Just then the door slides open and an old man with a white beard walks threw. As the door slides shut behind him, he just stands there studying her with a blank look. Buffy could have sworn she'd seen this guy before.

After a few seconds of him just staring at her, Buffy had to say something sarcastic "Look, I know I'm hot and all, but I don't go for old guys. So you'll just have to find your jollies somewhere else"

After another few seconds of staring at her, he asks "What is your name, young one?"

Buffy replies "Young one!? Okay, old guy, my name is Buffy and I assume you're Count Nooky"

"Count Dooku" Dooku corrected her

"Yeah, whatever, your name will be mud after I'm finish stomping a hole in you" Buffy threatened

Count Dooku laughs "Quite defiant for one currently so helpless"

"Just let me out of this light and we'll see how helpless I really am"

"No, I don't think I'll be doing that…unless…you consider joining me and the Confederation"

"What?! Now why the hell would I do that?"

"Tell me, do you realize the amount of power you have?"

"Are you talking about me being a" Buffy was about to say 'slayer' but then realized that he must be talking about the force power within her. He probably doesn't know anything about her being a slayer or what a slayer is and she was going to keep it that way "force wielder, yeah, Obi Wan already told me"

"So the Jedi do know about you, but why they haven't train you is beyond me"

Also he didn't know about where she came from, something else she wasn't going to tell him "Well, maybe I just slipped threw the system"

"If that is what you believe, but more likely they are afraid of you and the power you contain. You see, the Jedi are about control and obedience, they want nothing more then mindless slaves. Something you could never become, because there is too much rebelliousness in you. I, on the other hand, know a prize when I see one. If you join me, I can teach you on how to tap into that power and do things that are beyond your imagination. With that power, anything you wanted, would be yours"

"How about being leader of your Confederation?" Buffy wasn't serious, she was just trying to get a reaction out of him

"In time, yes, for you see the way of the Sith is for the strong to lead and in time there would be no one stronger then you"

Buffy rolls her eyes; that wasn't the reaction she was expecting "Look, I'm flattered, really, but like I told Obi Wan, I have no intentions of becoming a Jedi OR SITH. So you can just stop trying to selling me on it"

"Perhaps you just need time to think about my offer" Count Dooku says as he turns around to head out "But you must come to a conclusion soon, for I can't risk you being against me" The door shuts behind him as he leaves

Buffy then mutters "I am against you, idiot"

The 'attempt at rescue crew' made it to Geonisis and landed the Royal Shuttle in a hidden area next to a back door that led into the secret base of the Separatist. The base was inside a mountain and there was no telling how many twist and turns there might be, but they couldn't let that discourage them because their friends were in danger. The back door was locked but they were able to use R2 to tap into the security and open the door.

The door lend into a poorly lit tunnel with another door on the other side. As they were walking down the tunnel, Spike notices something wrong with the walls, first they smelled like reptiles and second, the walls were moving.

Spike says to the rest carefully "Gang…I don't think we're along"

"What are you talking about?" Anakin replied

Suddenly off the walls, flew short humanoid reptiles with leather like wings.

"Run!" Spike yelled to the rest of them.

Anakin, Padme, R2-D2, and C3PO ran towards the door at the other end, while Spike covers them by pulling out his twin blasters and shooting at the flying reptiles. Xander pulls out his blaster and joins Spike.

"I said run!" Spike yells at Xander

"Just shut up and shoot!" Xander yells back

Xander and Spike were shooting one after another and if any got too close, Spike would bash them down. However, the two had a hard time holding their position, the reptiles were coming at them from all direction and the numbers were large. After 30 seconds, Xander takes a quick look behind him and sees the door open and no Padme, Anakin, or droids.

"Spike, lets go!" Xander yells to Spike and starts running for the door, but as Xander got to the door, he stops abruptly. On the other side was a drop into some sort of factory, a drop Xander wasn't sure he could do or wants to do. However he didn't get a chance to decide as Spike, who was backing up towards him still shooting at the reptiles, back up into Xander and causing him to fall.

"Spike!!" Xander yells as he falls and ends up landing in a large stone barrel that was connected to a production line and moving.

Hearing his name, Spike turns around in time to see where Xander had landed. Spike secures his blasters and jumps after him. He ends up catching the side of the barrel on the outside.

"Spike, get me out of here!!" Xander yells

"I'm working on it!" Spike replies as he pulls himself up to the edge of the barrel. Once up, he reaches down to Xander.

Xander makes sure his blaster is secure in its holster and then jumps up and grabs Spike's hand. Spike pulls him up quickly, however in the process he looses his balance and falls backwards, bring Xander with him.

Both of them fall, but not far before landing on a production line belt.

Xander looks down the line and sees a huge machine smashing parts on the robot parts that were on the belt. Spike saw it too and they both roll off the belt to the ground on the side.

"It's kind of like a video game" Xander said as he and Spike get up

"Yeah, but when you die, there's no starting over or try again" Spike replied

Xander spots a group of those flying reptiles carrying stun rods coming at them and he pulls out his blaster "Then lets not die" he fires three shoots, two hit their targets but the third is dodged.

One of them gets near Spike and tries to hit him with it's stun rod. However, Spike grabs the rod and decks the reptile.

Spike throws one of his blasters to Xander and says "Here, you fight the ones at a distance and I'll take on the ones that get close"

Spike and Xander worked well to together with Xander being long range and Spike fighting up close. However it didn't last long as they heard a voice tell them "That's enough, both of you, drop you weapons or else"

Spike and Xander turn around to see a man wearing sliver armor with a matching helmet that covered his face. He was aiming a blaster at them and behind him were Padme and Anakin, both being held prisoners by the reptiles.

Xander and Spike reluctantly put down their weapons.

Just then Spike recognize the armor "You're the assassin from Coruscant"

"The name's Jango Fett and if any of you give me trouble, I'll shot you on the spot" Jango threatened

Moments later, Jango was escorting them down another tunnel.

Xander decides to make a remark to Jango "So do you wear that helmet over your face because you're really butt ugly"

Jango stops, turns around and aims his blaster at Xander's face "If you're not careful, you'll be the ugly one when I blast a hole in your face"

Suddenly a voice came from the other end of the tunnel "Jango, that is no way to treat our guest, now please bring them here"

Jango reluctantly lowers his weapon and continues escorting them down the tunnel.

They were brought into a large room with a large table in the middle. On the other side of the room were large computer screens and on the other side of the table sat Count Dooku.

"I guess that's Count Dooku" Spike said

"No, that's not Count Dooku" Xander replied

"It's not?" Spike was a little confused

"No, it's the wizard from 'Lord of the Rings'"

"Actually, I am Count Dooku" Count Dooku said

Spike wasn't paying attention to what the Count was saying and replies to Xander "Isn't that the movie you dragged Buffy and Willow to see"

"I didn't drag them"

"Yeah and Buffy said it had a little whiny guy with bad hair"

Xander chuckles "Reminds you of anyone"

Spike knew Xander was talking about Anakin, but didn't look his way.

"Excuse me, you're not being very gracious guests" Dooku said

"Oh, we're guests" Xander says "Then if we're 'guests', we should be able to go" Xander turns to leave, but then Jango blocks his way with a threatening stance.

Xander, himself, didn't back down. He didn't know where this was coming from, but there was a part of him that said if he wants to fight, then I'll give him a fight.

"Jango, please wait outside" Dooku said

"This isn't a good idea" Jango replied

"They are guest, so there is no need for this" Dooku then says to Xander "And no, you can not leave"

Jango leaves and Xander walks back to Spike's side where Spike mutters to him "What the hell is wrong with you, you trying to get yourself killed"

"I don't know" Xander muttered back

Dooku laughs "You are just as defiant as the other one"

Xander looks straight at Dooku with anger "You must be talking about Buffy. If any harm has come to her, I'll kick your" Xander stops, thinks for a few seconds and then says "Okay, I won't kick your butt, but Buffy will and I'll stand back and laugh at you"

Padme jumps in "Count Dooku, by the authority of Naboo, I demand you release us along with Buffy and Obi Wan Kenobi"

"I'm sorry Senator, but we don't recognize that authority, but if Naboo joins us, then I can follow threw with your request" Dooku replied

"Naboo will never join the Separatist!" Padme stated

"Then if that's the case there is nothing I can do to help you, but you do have until morning to think about it…Guards" After Dooku calls for the guards, Jango along with two guards enter the room "Escort our guest to their cells"

As Count Dooku watches them go, he was again confused. There was another powerful untrained force wielder. He didn't know why the Jedi haven't trained him. They must have known about him, he was traveling with a Jedi Padwan. If he could turn this one and the other one, there would be no one able to stop the Sith from rising again.

The next morning, Padme didn't change her position and they were about to head out to a public execution. Xander and Spike were on a hovering chariot connected to two strange animals, Padme and Anakin were on another. They were in a room with a gate in front of them.

"This is great" Anakin said angrily "I told you this wouldn't work"

"Would you shut up!" Xander yells back

"No, you need to shut up and start listening to me!" Anakin yells back "If any of you would have listen to me in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Xander felt his anger built up inside of him "Look, I'm sorry that your mother die and in any other situation that would have been excuse for your behavior, but you have been treating us like asses from the beginning and I'm tried of it"

"Xander, calm down" Spike said

"No!" Xander replied as the anger grew more "I'm tried of him!!" Suddenly the chariot that he and Spike are in shakes.

Anakin senses the anger along with power growing inside Xander and starts to get frighten.

Xander continues "Its worse enough that we failed…failed Buffy, but this dick head has to rub it in, it's…it's just more then I'm willing to TAKE!!" The chariot shakes again

"What the hell?!" Spike said after it shakes and looks around the outside of the chariot

"Xander, please relax" Padme says with concern. She knew that he was somehow making his chariot shake.

Xander starts to calm down a little "I'm sorry, Padme, it's just…I'm tired of always failing Buffy"

Spike finally figures out that it was Xander that made it shake. He felt some sort of power built up in the room, he didn't know how he was able, but he did. He just didn't know until now that it was Xander and he was doing the shaking. He also knew it was best to keep him calm "Xander, you don't always fail her, if anything, you're one of her most reliable friends. And as far as our current situation, it isn't over yet"

Xander sighs "I think Willow is more reliable then me"

"I don't bloody think so; let's not forget that you are the one who's moved in with Buffy to help her out. You put your life on hold to help her"

"Yeah, I guess…thanks Spike"

"No problem mate, now let's figure a way out of this"

Anakin says annoyingly "There is no way out of this"

Now it was Spike that gets pissed "Shut the fuck up you whiny little bitch! You know why you're not a Jedi yet…because they don't let whiny little bitches in the order!"

Padme is the next to loose it "That's enough out of all of you! We're not going to get out of this if we continue to argue!"

Suddenly everyone's attention is caught by Xander laughing. They all look at him with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry" Xander says as he laughs "but we're quite the rescue crew, can't even get along, it's amazing we're not already dead"

Spike and Padme start to laugh with him, however Anakin didn't, and he just looks at all of them like they were crazy.

Their laughter was interrupted by the gate opening.

They were brought into an arena with no roof that was built in the mountain. In the stands there were an uncountable number of the reptiles which they learned are the inhabitants of this planet. In the middle of the arena, were three giant stone pillars. Buffy was shackled to the left one and Obi Wan was shackled to the middle one. Count Dooku was on a balcony on the other side of the arena; next to him were the two leaders of the Trade Federation and Jango Fett.

Upon seeing Buffy, Xander felt a calmness fall over him. Buffy on the other hand, was worried, she somehow felt Xander's anger rise up a little while ago and she was worried about his well being.

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked Xander as he passes by her

"I'm fine" Xander answered with a smile

"Sorry about the failed rescue attempted" Spike said to Buffy

"It's alright" Buffy said back

Spike and Xander were shackled together on the right pillar, Anakin was shackled with Obi Wan to the middle one and Padme ended up with Buffy.

Count Dooku started giving a speech on how this was for the good of the movement.

During the speech, Xander says to Spike "Do you have an idea on how to get out of this?"

"Working on it now" Spike replied

Xander looks over at Spike and sees him picking the shackle lock with a lock pick.

"Where did you get a lock pick?" Xander asked

"Had it hidden in my belt, pulled it out before they chained us up, your sister did the same"

Xander looks over to Padme and sees her doing the same. He also sees Buffy trying to break her shackles.

As Buffy was pulling on her chains she asks Padme "So those fish looking people that are standing next to Dooku, those are the leaders of the Trade Federation?"

"Yes" Padme answered

Dooku finished his speech and next three weird, deadly, and mutant looking creatures were brought into the arena. One looked like a large mutant rhino, the other a large mutant saber tooth cat and the third, well the third look like a mixer of things, it was large of course, green and it had many legs like a spider that were pointy, with a long neck and many sharp teeth. It pretty much had an insect look to it.

The cat was heading towards Padme and Buffy, the rhino towards Obi Wan and Anakin and the long neck insect one was heading towards Spike and Xander.

"Hurry up!" Xander said to Spike

"I'm working as fast as I can bleeding go!" Spike replied

Buffy was finally able to break her chains "Got it!" Buffy turns to Padme and sees she just finishing getting herself free "Wow, not only are we dressed alike, we freed ourselves at the same time" Buffy then looks over towards the others, Anakin and Obi Wan had freed themselves and were busy with the mutant rhino creature. Spike had freed himself and was currently working on Xander.

Spike was vamped out and using his strength to break Xander's chains.

"Behind you!" Xander screams

Spike turns around to see the insect creature behind him and lowering its head down to bite him. Spike jumps up in time to kick it in the nose. The mutant reels back in pain.

"Buffy!" Padme yells

Buffy turns around to see the mutant cat creature come at them in a stalking movement. Buffy realizes that Spike will have to take care of Xander, the Jedi and the 'would be Jedi' can handle themselves, and she would have to look after Padme.

"Use the chains and climb to the top of the pillar" Buffy told Padme. The chains were connected to the top so all she had to do was climb up them.

After Padme started climbing them, Buffy started up behind her. The cat made a jump at them, but Buffy swung them out the way and the cat ended up cashing into the pillar.

Spike was able to break Xander's chains and now turns his attention to the creature.

"So, how are we going to fight this thing?" Xander asked

"Well, first we're going to get out the way!" Spike yells as he grabs Xander pulls him and himself to the side, dodging another attempt by the creature to bite them.

After, Xander asks "Now what?"

"Why do I have to come up with a plan?!" Just then, Spike got an idea "Wait, we'll attack the legs" Spike runs under the insect creature and starts attacking the legs, Xander follows

Padme and Buffy made it to the top and now Buffy was trying to figure out what to do next. Suddenly the cat creature jumps up and tries to scratch Padme with its claws. Buffy quickly pulls Padme out the way, but the cat almost got Buffy in the process. Luckily the cat was only able to get Buffy's shirt, ripping the lower half off. Buffy's lower back and belly were exposed; but she was happy it wasn't the upper part of her shirt.

The cat jumps up again and this time Padme uses the chains to knock it back down. The cat lands on its back and then rolls to its feet, getting ready to jump again. However, it was suddenly rammed by the rhino creature with Anakin riding its back. Anakin tamed the rhino some how. He signals for Padme to jump down. Padme jumps down and lands on its back just behind Anakin. Buffy was about to jump down and join them, but suddenly Anakin has the rhino take off.

"Thanks for waiting!" Buffy yells sarcastically

"Wait, you forgot Buffy" Padme tells Anakin

"She can take care of herself" Anakin responded

Despite the fact they left without her, the cat wasn't a threat anymore, so Buffy jumps down. As she lands, Obi Wan runs up to her.

Obi Wan notices Buffy's ripped shirt "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Buffy answered "It just got my shirt" Buffy then smiles wickedly "However; it does make me look sexy, doesn't it"

Obi Wan laughs, it was good to see that despite the current situation, she could still keep her sarcastic wit.

Buffy's expression changes back to serious as she looks over at Xander and Spike. They were currently fighting their designated creature. Both of them were attacking the legs, just at opposite ends. Xander was attacking with a stun rod, probably got it from one of the reptile inhabitants that brought out the creatures.

Buffy was about to go over and help them when Obi Wan gets her attention by putting his hand on her shoulder and saying "Buffy, we have some problems coming our way!"

Buffy looks over to what he was talking about and sees a few of the flying reptile inhabitants coming their way.

Buffy sighs, she knew she couldn't help Xander and Spike while defending off these creatures. She takes one last look at them and then prepares for the attack. Anyways, it's not too bad; Xander and Spike look like they have things under control.

Xander dodges out the way as the insect creature tries to stomp on him with one of its long spike like legs.

He gets back to his feet and attacks the same leg with the stun rod while saying to Spike "You know, Spike, this is the most pathetic execution I've seen, of course I've never seen any other, but that's not the point. They bring us out here, chain us to pillars with chains that can be picked and then bring these creatures out here and let them try to rip us up or eat us or something" The creature reels the leg Xander was attacking up in pain, so Xander goes to the next "I mean come on, you've got a Jedi, a soon to be Jedi, a slayer and a vampire in the mix…of course he probably doesn't know about you being a vampire and Buffy being a slayer, but still he should have figured you two were dangerous, so why did he think this was going to work. I'm surprise he didn't just leave and assume everything went as planned"

"I don't know," Spike says as he kicks one of the legs really hand, sending a lot of pain threw it "Maybe they get James Bond movies here and he took some ideas from those villains"

Just then the creature was unable to stand on its legs anymore and falls flat on its stomach, Xander and Spike were able to move out the way in time. Once down, Xander runs over to its head and hits it several times with the stun rod, knocking it out.

Xander looks over at Spike and smiles "We make a great team"

"I guess we do, but the fun isn't over yet" Spike points to Buffy and Obi Wan. Xander looks over and sees their current situation. Next, they run over and join Buffy and Obi Wan in their fight.

Dooku wasn't happy; this wasn't going like he planned. To make matters worst, he had the Trade Federation leaders yelling in his ear. They wanted Padme dead and it looks as if it wasn't going to happen. Dooku raises his hand and signals for the Battle and Assault droids.

The six of them were fighting well together, but the odds looked as if they were going to turn as they saw a large number of droids with guns exiting the gate. Some were skinny exoskeleton looking droids, the assault droids, and others were big bulky looking droids, the battle droids.

"Hey this isn't fair!" Xander said

"They're the bad guys, mate. I don't think they're worried about playing by the rules" Spike said

"It would have been nice if we all could have sat down and made some rules" Buffy said "and then signed contracts to follow them, but things don't work that way"

Suddenly they heard a number of light sabers turn on threw out the arena. They all looked around and saw a large number of Jedi in the stands which causes the flying reptiles that were currently in the stands to flying away.

Next, they heard blaster fire from Dooku's balcony and saw Mace Windu jumping down as he blocks blaster fire from Jango.

The rest of the Jedi jump down from the stands as well and joins the fight against the battle and assault droids. The arena floor erupts in a battle of light sabers and blasters. A Jedi threw Obi Wan and Anakin new light sabers. Padme, Xander and Spike were thrown blasters to them. Buffy, however, was thrown a light saber from Mace Windu.

After Buffy caught the light saber, she looks at it and looks at Mace with uncertainty. Mace returns a reaffirming nod. Buffy then turns on the light saber and a blue saber shoots from it. Buffy looks at it as a low hum came from it and the blue blade glows, and it must have been the force part of her she was feeling because it felt so right.

As Buffy was looking at her light saber, three droids fired shots at her and on instinct; she turns towards them and blocks all the shots. In fact she blocked them so well that they bounced back and hit the droids that fired them.

A smirk forms on Buffy's lips as she runs toward and strikes down two battle droids and three assault droids. She then thinks to herself 'I've got to get one of these'

Xander got separated from the others and was now fighting with two Jedi's that, of course, he didn't know. He caught site of Padme and Anakin in one of the hovering chariots, Anakin was steering it while Padme was firing shoots from her blaster. Just then, a near by explosion from a cannon fire, a huge cannon in which the reptile inhabitants brought into the battle, caused the chariot to tumble on its side. He wanted to go and check on them but there was too much fighting between him and them. A shot grazed Xander's left shoulder and he turns and fires at a number of droids in the direction of the shot. That is when he sees Mace slice off Jango Fett's head with his light saber. After he sees Mace give Dooku a bad ass look that is fairly familiar to Samuel Jackson.

Spike was still vamped out and in the zone, he had lost his blaster pistol, but had pick up a blaster rifle off a destroyed droid. He had taken a blaster shot to the left side of his chest, but it was like a bullet to him, it couldn't kill him, it just hurt like hell.

Spike was like Rambo as he blasted away at the droids. Well, like Rambo if he was a gothic looking British guy with fake blonde hair. And there was the fact he was fighting machines and using an energy based weapon. Okay, maybe not all like Rambo; it had a little Terminator mixed in with it.

Spike was blasting away like crazy until something caught his attention and brought him out of the zone. He saw R2-D2 dragging away a disassembled C3PO. Even with his head disconnected from his body, C3PO was still on and ranting about his unfortunate situation. Spike looks at them with a confused look and wonders what the hell they've been up to?

The momentary distraction left Spike open to cannon fire, lucky it didn't hit him, however it did hit the ground near him and the explosion sent him flying threw the air and over Padme's and Anakin's down chariot. Spike lands on his back between Padme and Anakin, who were momentarily resting on the other side and were completely surprising by him coming out of nowhere.

"Are you alright?" Padme asked Spike

"I'm fine, love" Spike answers as he rolls over

For the first time, Padme got a good look at Spike's vampire face and it shocks her for a moment. Padme did know what it was; Xander had told her about it. Just seeing it for the first time with the fangs and rigged forehead surprises her. Of course, the moment of shock passes quickly because she also remembered Xander telling her that when he's vamped out, he's stronger and faster so it made sense he was changed during the battle. Anakin, for some reason, wasn't shocked at seeing his vampire face.

Spike didn't see Padme's momentary shocked expression and even if he did, that wouldn't have slowed him down as he quickly picks back up his blaster rifle and climbs over the chariot while yelling "You freaking machines!! I'm going to kick your shiny metal asses for that!!" Spike starts blasting away once he was over and rejoined the battle.

"I hope he will be alright" Padme said

"I think we should be more worried about if we can trust him after seeing that face of his" Anakin replied

Padme got extremely annoyed with him "Anakin, their here to help us" She picks up her blaster and starts heading back out to the battle while muttering "Think you would have learned that by now"

"What?" Anakin responses as he follows after her

The Jedi side would have won; they were destroying droids left and right. However for every one they destroyed, it was replaced by another, sometimes two. That wasn't the same for the Jedi when one of them were killed or knocked out. They weren't replaced by another. After some time, the Jedi were outnumbered and completely surrounded.

The battle comes to a temporary halt as Dooku signals to the droids to hold their fire. The group of Jedi that were surrounded stood ready for when the battle would continue but didn't continue attacking until it did. There were a few Jedi outside the circle that were forcefully escorted to it. Buffy was one of them.

Buffy was escorted and shoved in the middle by a battle droid. After being shoved, Buffy felt like turning around and slicing off that droid's arm, but decides it would be for the best not to. The battle had come to a temporary stop and might proved a way out of what's turning out to be an otherwise doomed situation. Turning around and attacking the droid that shoved her might prematurely restart the battle.

As Dooku starts to give his mocking applause for their effort and surrender or else speech, Buffy went looking for Xander and Spike in the crowd of Jedi.

As she was looking, she heard Xander call out to her "Buffy!" she turns to see him running towards her.

"Xander" Buffy says with relief and hugs him as he makes it to her. Xander returns the hug.

As they part, Buffy notices the burn spot on his left shoulder "Oh no, your hurt"

"It's just a scratch" Xander said reassuring

"I've been shot in the chest" Spike says as he walks up to them "Does that mean I get a hug or maybe something more since it's a deeper wound"

Buffy gives Spike a playful smirk "Yeah, but I bet you're already healed up"

"Not completely" Spike says as he checks out the wound on his chest

"Are the other alright?" Buffy was referring to Obi Wan, Padme, and Anakin

"I saw Obi Wan, he's fine" Xander answered

"As are Padme and Anakin" Spike added

The temporary cease fire looks as if it was about to come to an end as they over heard Mace Windu responses to Dooku's surrender speech with a 'we're not going to be taken prisoners' answer.

Spike mutters to himself "Think he would have taken a vote or something" referring to Mace's answer

Buffy starts to worry, before the battle starts again, she had to let Xander know about her feelings "Xander, I think I love you"

Xander was unprepared and completely taken back by what she said and responds "What?! You think you love me?!"

Buffy corrects herself "No, I know I love you…I love you, Xander"

"No, you can't do that!"

Buffy wasn't expecting that response. She was expecting him saying either he loved her back or he didn't or maybe that he wasn't sure. But she didn't expect him to sound offended "What can't I do?!"

Currently Spike was shaking his head and thinking 'This isn't the time for this'

Xander was a little surprised by his response. The woman he's always wanted and loved was telling him that she loved him, so he should be jumping up and down with joy. It was just timing of it all that he didn't like "You can't say you love me just moments before what seems like our possible doom" As Xander was speaking, Dooku gave the signal for the droids to take aim and everyone prepared for the battle to begin again "because we will be rescued and make it out of this just fine and then you'll turn around and say something like 'Sorry Xander, it was in the heat of the moment so I didn't really mean it' and I'll be left with my heart broken'"

Just then Padme yells out "Look!!" and points up.

Everyone looks up to see huge battle cruisers flying threw the sky. Buffy recognizes them right off as the cruisers she saw back on Kamino. It was the clone army and they were here to rescue them. A group of troop transports were heading their way.

"See!" Xander says "We're about to be saved, so you can spare me the speech afterwards!"

"Xander, I do love you" Buffy says back but unfortunately her voice was drowned out by the troop transports forming a barricade between the survivors and the droids with weapons fire. Xander and Spike themselves had gone back to shooting at the droids.

Buffy angrily sighs "Why does everything have to be so difficult"

The transports themselves form a protective barricade around them, allowing all of them to get aboard. Buffy, Xander, Spike, Obi Wan, Anakin, Padme, and Mace all got in the same transport and once the other survivors were aboard the other transports, they all start to taking off.

Once up in the air they started heading toward a battle the taking place between the clone army and the Separatist. The transport doors were open so they were all getting a good view of the battle going on. Along with the troops on each side, there were also huge battling vehicles. One that caught everyone's attention was what looks like a huge two part tank that walked on four legs; this one was on the Republic side.

Despite the amazing scene, Buffy had to set things straight with Xander "Xander, we need to talk"

"Huh?" Xander said, not taking his eyes off the huge battle

"Now is not the time" Spike said to Buffy

Buffy sighs in response.

The transports land just behind the front battle line. The Jedi's that were on board were getting off so they could join and lead the clone troopers in battle. Mace was the only one that got off theirs, the rest were going after Dooku, basically take out the leader of the Separatist or as some call it 'The Confederation', and it would end this war, hopefully. However to everyone's surprise, Xander also got off.

"Wait, Xander, where are you going?" Buffy asked

"I'll just be in the way if I go with you after Dooku" Xander answered "So I'm going to see what I can do to help here?"

"We have to get going!" Anakin said

Buffy looks at Anakin "Wait!" Then looks at Xander, grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulls him to her and give him a passionate kiss.

As they were kissing, Padme was smiling at them, Spike chuckles, Obi Wan didn't know what to make of it, and Anakin was rolling his eyes.

Finally Buffy lets him go and their lips part, she says "Now do you believe me when I say I love you"

Xander was speechless and all he could do is shake his head 'yes'.

"We need to depart now!" Anakin said with frustration

Buffy looks at Anakin and nods in agreement. Anakin then tell the pilot to go.

Buffy and Xander watch one another as the transport starts flying up.

As Xander watches it rise up, he's finally able to speak and yells "I…I love you too, Buffy!" He sees Buffy smile back at him before the transport flies off towards the battle front.

Xander stood there and his legs felt weak, but it was a good kind of weak.

Xander hears Mace ask from behind him "Are you alright?" Xander turns around to see Mace with an amused look.

Xander answers back "I'm great"

"Good, well if you willing to help, go see Master Yoda"

"Right…huh…who's Master Yoda?"

Mace points to a little green alien with pointy ears.

"Right, Master Yoda, Buffy told me about him"

Despite being in the middle of a war, Buffy had a smile on her face. They were heading after Count Dooku and she didn't know how they knew where he was but they were heading towards a destination. On the way, they shot down one of the Trade Federation starship trying to take off. After, they spotted Dooku escaping on a flying speeder with two fighter escorts. Shortly after they gave pursuit, Dooku spotted them and ordered his fighters to attack. The transport rocks from the exchange of fire which causes Padme to fall out, they saw her hit the sand below but there was no way of knowing if she was alright.

"Padme!" Anakin yells "Turn around; we have to go back for her!"

"Anakin, we can't" Obi Wan said "We have to go after Dooku, or he'll escape"

"Fine, then I'm getting off" Anakin replied

"Anakin, I'll need your help against Dooku. Padme would understand" Obi Wan said

Buffy adds "Obi Wan is right, Anakin, we have to…" before she could finish, she saw Spike jump out the transport "Spike!"

Spike rolls as he hits the ground and then gets up and runs towards Padme.

"Why does he get to go?" Anakin asked furiously

"He's going to help Padme, so just shut up" Buffy answered annoyingly

They follow Dooku to a landing dock which was on the side of a mountain and leads into a landing bay inside.

The transport lands and lets Buffy, Anakin, and Obi Wan off. Once the three had gotten off it takes off again, but unfortunately is destroyed by enemy fire afterwards.

After seeing the transport destroyed, Buffy says "Huh, they do know where we are, right?" she figured they were at a unknown spot

"They will find us, but right now we need to focus on Dooku" Obi Wan told her and then the three enter the landing bay.

Spike had found Padme and the first thing he did was check her pulse and breathing to make sure she was okay, which both were fine. She was just knocked out from the fall. Spike then gentle shakes her to try and wake her up.

"Wake up, Padme, it's not safe here" Spike said softy. They were a little ways from the front line, but there was no telling if some fighting could come this way.

Padme partially opens her eyes and upon seeing Spike, smiles and whispers "William"

Spike hears her say his old name again and again wonders how she knows it, even though now wasn't the time to wonder.

Padme opens her eyes all the way and tries to sit up, but as she did, her head throbs in pain "Oh" she said as she grabs her head.

"Careful, you took quite a fall" Spike said as he puts his arms behind her for support

Spike helps her to her feet and after she asks "Where are the other?"

"They continued after Dooku" Spike answered

"We have to go help them"

"No, love, we need to get you to a medic and make sure you're alright"

"Senator" A clone trooper says as he runs up to them "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Padme answered "But I need to continue after Dooku, is there a ship near by?"

"Yes, senator, this way" The trooper replied and leads her in a direction

Spike was about to object, but Padme turns around and says "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine, Spike"

Buffy stood there in awe and a little afraid. What had just happen, was not good. They entered the landing bay and caught Count Dooku about to board his shuttle. They were all suppose to take him on at once, but Anakin got over zealous and suddenly charged while yelling at him about how he will pay for the lives of the Jedi he cost. Dooku easily handle him and kicked his butt. Next Obi Wan charged Dooku and just like Anakin, he was no match for him. After Obi Wan was beaten, Anakin was once again on his feet and tried fighting Dooku with both his and Obi Wan's light saber, however not only did Anakin get defeated again, but he also got his hand cut off, and after, him and Obi Wan were knocked out with force lighting. Threw out all of this, Buffy didn't get a opening to join in, and she knew it would have turned out better if they all fought him at once like originally planned.

Dooku stares at Buffy from near his shuttle and Buffy stares back. She knew she had to fight him so she turns on her light saber.

Dooku was amused by the fact she was about to fight him "Do you intend to fight me, young one?"

"Seems like it, old guy" Buffy answered

"You can't win, however my offer is still available, you can still join me?"

"Oh, just let it go and fight" Buffy then charges at him

Dooku tries shooting her with force lighting before she got to him, but she jumps and flips over the lighting and lands right in front of him, their light sabers lock up.

They fight back and forth, blocking each others strikes and neither able to break the others defense. Fighting with a light saber wasn't that different from fighting with a sword and fighting with a sword is something Buffy does well. Dooku was a little surprised by her skill, they were evenly matched and he soon realizes that he wouldn't be able to defeat her with a light saber.

During the fight, Dooku blocks some hard swings, but it still causes him stumble back and in the process a small metallic disk fell from his robes, which neither of them notices.

At one point, Dooku was able to get his hand up and he force pushes her across the room. With her at a far enough distance away, he starts trying to hit her with force lighting again.

The first shot, Buffy dodges by jumping to the right, the second shoot, she jumps to the left and then again to the left for the next shoot.

"So how long do you think you can keep this up?" Buffy asked with irritation

"As long as it takes" Dooku answered back

Buffy knew she had to change her tactics, he matched her with the light saber, and she didn't stand a change with the force lighting, so she needs to change this to her type of fight, up close and hand to hand. When Dooku threw another shot of lighting at her, she dodges to the right but at the same time, she throws her light saber at him. Dooku, using the force, stops the light saber in mid air just in time and then, flings it to the side. This causes enough of a distraction for Buffy to get up close and kick his light saber out of his hand. Now the fight was in her area of expertise, hand to hand, and she was pretty sure the Sith's and Jedi's didn't know too much in that area. Buffy erupts on him with a number of martial arts kicks and punches which all hit their marks, of course Buffy was holding back on the strength of the hits, because she wants to capture him not kill him, but they were still some powerful hits.

Buffy was right, she starts to kick Dooku's butt. While this was happening, neither of them notice the small metal disc, which fell out of Dooku, fly off the ground and into his shuttle.

During the fight, Dooku twice tried to use the force to have his light saber come to him, but both times Buffy blocked it. After taking a few more blows from her, Dooku tries to force push her with his left hand, but Buffy quickly grabs his left hand before he could, bends in so far back she nearly breaks it, and then flips him over on to his back.

Dooku tries to get up, but Buffy knocks him back with her foot and holds him down with her foot on his chest. Buffy stays in her fighting stances as she looks at him with a very intimidating look and says "Okay…mud, it's over, so you might as well give up"

Dooku looks back up at her and he was completely shocked at what just happened; he was beaten by an untrained force wielder. He was bleeding from the lip, his rips were hurting, his left hand felt like it was broken, and to make matters worst, she was sending chills down his spine, something that wasn't suppose to happen to him, because he was the one who was suppose to send chills down other people's spine.

Dooku needs some time to try and figure a way out of this, so he laughs and says "Well, there is more to you then meets the eye, young one, but even with my defeat, the Confederation will still go on and your victory here…"

Buffy cuts him off "Blah Blah Blah, look, are you going to surrender or what?"

Suddenly, Dooku's escape shuttle engines start up and the shuttle begins to take off. This caught the attention of both of them, but Dooku was the first to bring his attention back to the fight. With his right hand he force pushes Buffy back and sends her flying across the room. As the shuttle leaves the bay, Dooku gets up as fast as he could, uses the force to bring his light saber to him and upon caching it, charges at Buffy.

Buffy jumps to her feet and sees Dooku coming at her. What Buffy does next seems like instinct, she reaches out her hand towards her light saber and it flies right to her. As Dooku makes it to Buffy, he swings his light saber in an attempt to take off her head, but Buffy ducks the attempt, spins around behind him and runs him threw from behind with her light saber.

As Dooku fells the pain shoot threw his lower chest area, he looks down and sees the blue saber puncturing threw. Besides the pain, Dooku was in a state of disbelief over the fact he was going to die.

It took a few seconds to hit Buffy on what just happen, when it does she quickly lets go of her light saber and it turns off and falls to the floor. Dooku, himself, falls to his knees and, with the last few seconds of life, says "I...can't be defeated…here" then falls flat on his face, lifeless.

Buffy was in a state of shock. Her body shakes with very breath; her eyes were open wide and felt like they were going to fill up with tears. The realization hits her; she had just killed another human. She starts to fell sick to her stomach.

Padme had arrived, with two clone troopers, just seconds before Buffy had killed Dooku. She saw and thought Dooku was going to take Buffy's head, but suddenly Buffy moved with amazing speed when she ducked his attempt and then killed him. First, Padme was amazed that Buffy was able to kill Dooku, but that was replaced with worry when she saw the look on Buffy's face, the look of devastation. That is when Padme realizes something; Buffy has never killed a human before. She remembers Xander telling her about Buffy protecting him and other human on his planet. She protects not kills.

As the two troopers head over to check on Anakin and Obi Wan, Padme walks up to Buffy and she remembers the first time she killed another, it was self defense of course, but she still had a sick feeling afterwards. When Padme looks at Buffy's face, sure enough, she looks like she was going to lose her lunch.

Padme puts a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder and Buffy looks at Padme. Padme sees the devastation in her eyes so she pulls Buffy into a hug. Buffy doesn't hug her back; she just stands there, feeling sick.

Padme parts from Buffy and says "How about we leave and let the clone troopers take care of this?"

Buffy shakes her head 'okay' and then bends down to pick up her light saber, but half way down, she stops and realizes she can't touch that thing. As she stands back up, Padme puts her arm around Buffy's shoulders and begins to lead her out.

As they were about to leave, Yoda walks from around the corner. He looks up at Buffy and asks "Okay are you?"

Buffy and Padme stop in front of him and Buffy answers "I don't know"

"Rest you should" Yoda said

Buffy just nods back and Padme says "I'll take care of her" then begins walking Buffy out the bay again.

Buffy suddenly stops, which cause Padme to stop also. Buffy looks back at Yoda and says "Wait, Yoda, someone took off in Dooku's shuttle"

"Look into it we will, now rest you should" Yoda replied

"Come on, Buffy, let's go" Padme says and she and Buffy leave the landing bay

Yoda watches them go and thinks back to what he had saw. He came in about the time Dooku took care of Anakin and Obi Wan and was about to fight Dooku himself, but then Buffy attacks Dooku and Yoda decides to hide and watch the fight and only get involved if Buffy's well being become in danger. However that never happen, and Buffy beats Dooku. An untrained force wielder was able to do what a Jedi Knight and his student wasn't able to do; beat a powerful Sith.

It was now clear to Yoda that they should train Buffy, along with her friend Xander, in the ways of the Jedi. However, they need to go about this carefully, they couldn't force Buffy and Xander, they need to ask and maybe do some convincing.

An alarm goes off inside Yoda as he senses a very evil presence. Yoda looks around and tries to find it. He realizes that the evil presence had been in the landing bay for some time and was strong enough to keep from being sensed. The only reason Yoda could sense it now was because it was moving now and it's harder to keep your presence hidden when you are moving. Suddenly the evil presence was gone and Yoda was left wondering who or what it was.

The 'once Dooku's but now some else's' shuttle was now leaving orbit and Darth Musters takes a seat at the helm. He puts aside the disk he took from Count Dooku when he saw that it had fallen out of his robe. A light goes off on his consult and he presses a button near it. A text base message comes over the screen, it was a Republic message and it wasn't encoded or secured, apparently they wanted the Confederacy to intercept this message and he understood why, it was reporting the death of Dooku. They were hoping that seeing this message would demoralizes the rest of the Separatist.

Musters laughs to himself. His plans didn't happen like he had planned, but the end result was the same. The plan was for Musters to kill Dooku and take his place as Palpatine's number one and leader of the Separatist. Once in that position, he would be the eyes and ears for his new master when it came to Palpatine. Palpatine didn't know about his new loyalty, he would be a perfect spy, since his master didn't trust Palpatine.

Darth Muster had planned on waiting on the shuttle and killing Dooku once he was aboard, then he would take the disc from him and present it to Palpatine. The disc contains plans for a new battle station which were important to Palpatine's plans. The arrival of two Jedi and a force strong woman wasn't part of his plan so he decided to wait and see what happens. Dooku easily handled the two Jedi, but wasn't doing to well against the woman. When Dooku started to get his butt kick by the woman, Musters decided to leave him to her and split. The message he intercepted just confirmed what he already knew was going to happen, the woman ended up killing Dooku. Now all he had to do is fly to Coruscant, meet up with that old fool, Palpatine, and give him the disc. Once done, he would be awarded Dooku's position.

There is one thing he didn't understand, Sion told him that there would be a force strong woman and he was not to touch or harm her in any way. Since his master talked about having two people killed, Dooku being one of them, he assumed the woman was the other and Sion wanted to kill her himself. However, he knew his master was in the landing bay at the time he was, but he did nothing. Was he letting Dooku and the woman fight it out first or was she not the one he wanted dead? Of course, he is in no position to question his master's plan, just do his bidding. The answers will be revealed to him when his master sees fit.

Xander was in full clone trooper armor which includes the helm. He had a blaster rifle strap over his shoulder and a medic backpack on his back. The rifle was for defense only, because he wasn't in any combat situation and it wasn't even his assignment. His assignment was to follow behind the front line as it pushed forward and check on the injury soldiers. When he found one, he would inject them with a hypo spray containing healing water, which was the same type of water that was in his tank when he was healing back on Coruscant. His backpack was filled with refills.

If the hypo spray didn't work, then he leaves the trooper to one of the many medic droids floating around behind him.

Xander continues his search but it wasn't easy. There was a huge dirt cloud through out the field, caused when a Trade Federation ship was shot down. There was limited visibility and Xander couldn't even see the battle, he could only hear it.

Xander finds a trooper on the ground and quickly kneels near him and injects him with the hypo spray. The trooper slowly comes to, and Xander helps him to his feet.

The first thing the trooper says is "Where's my blaster? I need to find it and rejoin my squad"

"Hold on there, soldier" Xander says "Your not rejoining any squad, you can barely stand. I want you to see one of those medic droids first" Xander points in the direction

The trooper reluctantly agrees and heads off in the direction of a medic droid.

Xander hears a huge explosion and looks in the direction of the battle. He didn't mind not being put in a combat situation when he volunteered to help out. Not that he was afraid …okay, maybe he would have been afraid, but he wouldn't have let that stop him. The reason he didn't mind had to do with what happen when he was captured. When he got upset, he felt a power rise up inside him along with a darkness and it was the darkness that made him worry. If he was worked up again, he's afraid it might come back, and he doesn't want to deal with it until he knew more about it.

Xander saw five silhouettes in the dirt cloud walking toward him. They didn't walk like Confederate droids, but he wasn't taking any chance. He takes his blaster and aims it at them.

The five figures come into clear view and four of them are clone troopers, but with bulkier armor and different color stripes on their helmet; one blue, one orange, one green, and one red.

"Easy soldier, we're friends" the trooper with the blue helmet said as he puts his hand up

Xander lowers his weapons and then see the person walking in between them and it was "Spike!?"

Spike, who looks beat up, gives Xander a confused look.

"Where the hell is Buffy and Padme?" Xander said

Spike walks up to Xander and looks him directly in the helmet "Xander?"

"Oh, sorry" Xander realizes he still has his helmet on and takes it off "Okay, now, where are Buffy and Padme, and why do you look like you when five rounds with Glory?"

"Well, if you must know, Padme fell out of the transport and"

"Is she okay?!"

"Will you let me finish…okay, so I jumped out after her and she was fine. I was going with her to another transport, when I saw a purple woman kicking the crap out of this group of young Jedi's, so I decided to help them out while Padme continued on"

"Let me guess, she beat the hell out of you"

Spike rubs the back of his neck and looks a little embarrassed "Well, at least the Jedi's were able to escape…two of them escaped, two were dead before I got there"

The orange helmet trooper spoke up "Hey, don't knock him, he was holding his own against that sith lady until we showed up, and scared her off. Plus he was doing it with out a weapon while she had a light saber"

"I had a blaster, but she cut it into two pieces" Spike said

"That being said" The blue helmet trooper says "We need to continue on our way" he looks at Spike "I guess your staying with him"

Spike nods back 'yes'

The blue helmet trooper gives the signal to the rest and they continue on there way.

"So, you're all dressed up in white armor, does that make you one of these troopers now?" Spike asked Xander

"Hardly" Xander answers as he puts his helmet back on "I'm just a medic"

"Oh, need any help?"

"Sure, you can watch my back, their no tell how many of these downed droids can still fire a weapon" Xander was talking about the many destroyed droids that scattered the battle field

"Sure mate, just need a weapon" Spike starts looking for one

"Here take mine" Xander holds out his weapon

"No, keep that one" Spike says as he finds a Confederate blaster on the ground and picks it up, he makes sure it's still working by firing it toward the ground.

Xander begins walking and looking for hurt troopers again and Spike follows.

"I wonder how Buffy's doing" Spike said

Xander stops, looks up for a moment and says "She's doing fine" he then goes back to his job

"And how the bleeding hell do you know that, you got a phone in that helm and gave her a call"

"No, I just…just know"

"Ever since, we got here, and I'm talking about the beginning of this little space trip, you and Buffy have been acting strange and giving off this…I guess…weird mystical energy"

Xander stops, looks at Spike and says "You've notices that too" He then sees a trooper face down in the dirt and walks over to him

On the way over to the trooper, Xander steps over a sliced in half battle droid, but as he was stepping over it, the battle droid comes to life and grabs Xander's leg. Xander doesn't jump in fear; he just looks at it annoyingly as Spike shoots it. Xander then continues on to the trooper.

"That's what I'm talking about, mate, that machine just grabbed you and you didn't even flinch!"

"What about you, Spike?" Xander said, he makes it to the trooper and gets his hypo spray ready

"What about me?"

Xander looks back at him "You've gotten your soul back, you're immune to sun light now, and your chip isn't working. I think that's pretty strange"

"That's different, those were all physical changes, you guys have something mental going on, well you anyways; Buffy could just be stressed out"

Xander didn't have an answer or a response to give back; he just leans down and rolls the clone trooper over. Xander reels back in shock as he saw that this clone trooper had his face blasted off. Not even the medical droids could help this guy.

"Poor guy, I guess the armor can't completely protect you" Spike said

Xander and Spike continue on, and as they were searching for the next trooper in need, Xander says "I have noticed something different with me…and I've noticed something different about Buffy. Not to mention you too, Spike and don't deny it mister 'I sense mystical energy around you'…I'm assuming that's not a vampire ability"

"Well, we usually get a strange vibe, but not like this and what I'm sensing from you and Buffy is very similar to what I've sense from the those Jedi's"

Xander stops and looks at Spike "Wait a minute, are you saying that I can use the force"

"Yeah, I guess, but don't hold me to it"

Just then, several explosions thunder threw the air. Xander and Spike look in the direction of the battle. Still not able to see it, they could only hear it.

Spike turns to Xander and says "You know what else I sense; I sense we're going to be here a very long time"

"No doubt" Xander replied

TBC

Next Chapter: Buffy's theory about stopping Dooku then she and her friends would be sent home didn't seem to work and to make matters worse for her, Buffy finally comes face to face with her Bogyman.

Okay, Just a quick question, as some of you might have guessed, those were the Republic Commandos with Spike. I know that the red one is named Scorch, the green one is Fixer, and the blue one, which is the leader, is just called Commander, but what is the orange one named? I've only played the game once and don't remember.

The 'Episode Two' part of my story is over, and the next part is the part I've been looking forward to. I don't want to reveal too much, but I going to let you in on a little of what I've got planned. First off, Xander and Buffy are going to begin training as Jedi's and Spike is going to join the commandos. There's going to be a ship from the past that's going to become part of the story and a lot of new character, some made up and some from other forms of entertainment.

There's also going to be crossovers with other stories, not from Star Wars. For example, there's going to be a crossover with 'Doom 3' and, for those who know this one, 'Event Horizon'. Those crossovers will be cool.


	9. Chapter 9: Bogyman

Dark Lords

Chapter 9: I'm the Bogyman! And I'm coming to…huh…LINE!

At a secret landing bay on Coruscant, Darth Sidious, a.k.a Chancellor Palpatine, waits, but for who, he didn't know. Not to long ago he received a message reporting the death of Count Dooku and just moments ago he received a message from Dooku's shuttle telling him to meet up in the designated spot.

The shuttle was taking a little longer then planned, but he wasn't to worried about being spotted and recognized, because he has two looks, and the way he looks now, more older and sith like, was a little different then how he looks as Chancellor Palpatine.

Finally the shuttle comes into view and flies into the landing bay and lands. As the exit ramp opens up, he is able to sense who is inside.

As the familiar person walks down the ramp with a smug look, Sidious mutters with disappointment "Darth Musters"

"What?! Aren't you happy to see me?" Musters replied

"How do I know you're not responsible for Dooku's death?" Sidious said with venom

"At last, no, I can not claim responsible even if I wanted to, that honor goes to a certain blonde woman, although, I'm betting she's a fake blonde"

"The one named 'Buffy'"

Musters thinks for a moment "Yeah, I think that's her name…but anyways, as far as my arrival, you should be happy"

Sidious looks at him angrily "And why is that!?"

Musters smiles and pulls a small metal disc out of his pocket "Because I was able to save this, the plans for your new battle station…what's its called again, Death Ship…Death Sun…something to due with death"

"Death Star and hand it over"

Musters hands him the disc "Here you go, and now I think I deserve a reward, like your new number one and leader of the Confederates or Separatist or whatever your calling it"

Sidious was a little surprise by what he was asking "You? Leader of the Separatist?"

"Now you know it's a small think to ask, considering it will be benefiting you more. There is no one more qualified then I and you know it. In fact, I should have been picked over Dooku"

Sidious wasn't so sure about the Dooku part, but he was the best person for the job…at the moment "Come, we have much to discuss" he began to head out the bay and Musters followed.

After the 'Battle of Geonisis', the gang met back up at the Republic base of ops, and it was there that Buffy, Xander and Spike concluded that stopping Dooku wasn't going to send them home like Buffy theorized, because Dooku was stopped and there was no blue swirling tunnel to send them back. Xander and Spike also found out that Buffy had killed Dooku in the heat of battle and they were concern for her well being.

The plan was for them to head back to Coruscant on a Republic cruiser and figure out what to do next. Expect for Anakin and Padme, Obi Wan told Anakin to escort Padme back to Naboo. Upon finding this out, Padme panic a little on the inside, she had hoped Xander or Spike would be her escort instead, but she understood that they needed to be there for Buffy. It wasn't that she didn't like Anakin; it's just that, after the last few days with him, being alone with him didn't seem to appealing. So she made up an excuse about needing to attend to some business back on Coruscant so she would be joining them on the cruiser. Anakin wasn't happy.

On the cruiser, there were only two personal quarters left, anyone else would have to bunk with the troopers in the barracks. Since the quarters had full size beds, Padme suggested that they could double up. Xander's heart skip a beat because for a moment he thought he was going to be sharing a bed with Buffy, but then he was disappointed when Padme said her and Buffy while Xander rooms with Spike.

Currently Xander was with Buffy in her quarters while Spike went with Padme to the mess hall. Xander was sitting on the bed next to Buffy, who was still a little shaken up over killing Dooku. He was trying his best to comfort her, but didn't really know what to say, so he was just trying to get her mind off of it by telling her what he found out back on Naboo.

Buffy was surprised by the info "Wow, born on Naboo"

"Yep" Xander said

"And Padme's your sister"

Xander nods "I know it's quite shocking, I had to repeat it to myself a number of times too. Of course, that was after the jumping up and down with joy"

Buffy didn't say anything back about the jumping with joy part, because she already knew, like the rest of his friend, that the people he's called his parent before now were big assholes so she understood why he was happy about finding out they weren't his real parents. It was truly amazing that, with parents like those, Xander was able to turn out to be the great guy he was.

"So" Buffy says "Does this mean if we find a way home, you'll be staying behind"

"You know, Spike also asked that question" Xander replied "and the answer is 'no', I'll be heading back with you and Spike. Naboo may be where I was born, but it isn't home, and it doesn't have my friends and more importantly" Xander puts his arm around Buffy "it doesn't have you"

Buffy smiles back and then looks serious as she says "but you may never see Padme again"

"Well, maybe and maybe not, perhaps our planet is located somewhere that she can visit every once and awhile"

"I guess we'll find out if we ever find a way home"

"Again with the 'if', look so your theory about stopping Dooku was wrong, it doesn't mean our chances of getting home are any less or non at all. I'm still confident that we'll…" Xander stops when he sees Buffy looking at the floor with pain in her eyes. He then realizes that he said Dooku's name and reminder of what he was trying to get her to forget. He felt like an idiot and had to think of something else to say "Um…Oh, guess what, Spike thinks you and I can use the force"

"I know" Buffy said and she takes her eyes off the floor and looks at him

"Uh, when did he tell you?"

"He didn't, Obi Wan told me about it; he said you and I both are strong force wielders. Plus I've already used it in my fight with…Dooku"

'Dam it' Xander thought to himself, he tried changing the subject, but it led right back to what he was trying to avoid. He realizes that he can't and shouldn't avoid the subject, instead he needs to help her deal with it "Look, Buffy, I know you feel bad, but Dooku was trying to kill you and there was nothing else you could have done"

"That not true" Buffy said "there were plenty of moves where I could have taken him out without killing him"

"Perhaps, but in a life or death situation like that you don't have time to go over ever possibility, you have to go on instinct and"

Buffy was starting to get pissed as she cuts him off and says "What do you know about life or death situations?!"

Xander is a little taken back by her sudden anger; he takes his arm from around her and thinks. He now realizes that he was telling her how she should feel and not helping her with the pain she's feeling. He just didn't know how to help her on this, he failed with Faith and now he's failing her. But Buffy wasn't Faith, and he decides that he should just use his heart to help her.

Xander gets up from his seat and kneels down in front of her while taking her hand into his "Sorry, Buffy, I don't know, I couldn't possible know and to be truthful, I hope I never find out…however, I can't think of anything to say to make you feel better. I so wish I could, I really do, I wish I could think of just the right thing to say that would make all your pain go away, but I can't…all I can offer you is someone to talk to and listen…even if that means that you don't want me to say anything, just listen, I'm here for you"

Buffy looks into Xander's eyes and sees his sincerity and smile. She pulls him up into a hug and says "I'm sorry, I got angry with you"

"It's okay" Xander says back

As they part, Xander sits back next to her.

Buffy thinks for a few seconds and then says "I keep thinking back to what I told Faith when I first met her…that the first rule is 'don't die' and I try to use it to make me feel better about what happen, that I had no other choice, it was me or him, but it doesn't work…"

As Xander listens to Buffy, he still wishes there was more he could do. However, right now, all he could do was listen to her and he'll continue to listen as long as she needed him to.

When Spike and Padme entered the mess hall, there was a line to get food. When Padme and Spike walked up to the end of the line, the troopers in the line all parted and offered the senator the front of the line. Padme politely declined and said she'd wait her turn like everyone else. Spike waited with her even though he already had his food, which he picked up in the medical bay. Luckily, they had some extra blood, or as they called it 'plasma', and was able to spare some. It was it in metal container which he was holding in his right hand.

All the troopers had their helmets off and this was the first time Spike had seen their faces, which all looked the same, tan skin and dark hair. Buffy had told him that they were all clones of Jango Fett, but he had never seen his real face, Jango always had his helmet on when he was around him.

As they were waiting in line, Padme turns to Spike and says "I hope Buffy's alright, maybe we should go see her after we eat"

"Considering Xander alone with her right now, we might have to be damage control" Spike replied

"That's a mean thing to say about your friend"

Spike sighs "How many times do I have to tell you, he's not my friend"

"Yeah, yeah…well, you definitely fooled me"

"Hey, if it wasn't for Buffy, I would have left him for dead long ago"

Padme playfully smiles at him and says "No you wouldn't, you're too nice of a guy to do something like that" she then turns back around

"No, I'm not" Spike muttered

"Yes, you are" Padme said but still keeps looking forward in line

Padme and Spike got to the front of the line, and a food droid hands Padme a tray with a bowl filled with something that looks like light brown oatmeal, and a cup of water.

Spike looks at the stuff in the bowl and asks "What's that?"

The droid answers "Nutritional Supplement 5"

The droid was about to hand Spike the same thing but Spike shakes his head no and says "Not even if I needed to eat food" then mutters "if that even counts as food" he does however take an empty cup.

Spike and Padme take a seat at an empty table and Padme picks up her spoon and begins to eat the brown stuff.

As Spike was pouring some of the blood into the empty cup, he asks "So, how does that stuff taste?"

After she swallows, Padme answers "Well, it doesn't really have a taste…it's just plain"

"I guess that's the point, its food for troopers, so it's just nutritional" Spike said and then takes a drink of his blood

Padme watches him drink, this wasn't the first time she saw him drink blood, back on Naboo she had gotten him some animal blood, which wasn't easy consider most of Naboo is vegetarian. As she watches him drink, she asks "How does that taste?"

Spike puts his cup down and simply answers "Like blood"

"Xander told me that you like to sprinkle bread crumbs in it" Padme said

Spike didn't like the 'Xander told me' part "Sometimes"

"I know vampires only need to drink blood, but can you eat anything"

"We can, it just doesn't do us anything…just wondering, what else did Xander tell you about vampires"

"He said they're soulless creatures that can't be trusted because they'll feed on you the first chance they get"

Spike felt the anger built up inside him "Really"

Padme adds "But you're different, because you have a soul, so you can be trusted"

Spike anger was replaced with shock and disbelief "What? Xander said that?"

Padme laughs "You sound shocked"

"Like I said…"

"Yeah…you hate each other…perhaps if you and Xander keep telling yourselves that, one day you'll each believe it"

Spike replies "You don't understand, love, Xander and I have a bad past"

"That's exactly what Xander said"

Spike felt a little worried "Did he say why we have a bad past?"

Padme shakes her head and answers "No, he didn't go any further then that. Do you care to?"

Spike was relieved "No, not really" He then realizes that what Padme thinks of him was important; he was apparently devolving a bond with her.

Spike spots a certain 'whiny wanna be Jedi' walking into the room and says "Oh, no"

Padme looks over at who he was looking at and sees Anakin Skywalker. Anakin sees Padme and Spike and gives them an angry look as he heads for the lunch line. Padme quickly looks back at her food.

"Well, he doesn't look happy" Spike said

"Probably not happy with me" Padme said

"Oh yeah…did you really have business back on Coruscant?" Spike asked

"I am a senator of the Republic, I always have business on Coruscant" Padme answered "however, not all business needs immediate attention…not any currently"

Spike laughs "Then let's hurry up and finish our meals, so we can get out of here"

Padme starts eating her food faster, but then stops and says to Spike "Another thing Xander and I talked about was why the three of you were here. He said Buffy believed stopping Dooku would send all of you home. Not to be mean, but I guess Buffy was wrong"

Spike replies "Yeah, but I can understand where she was coming from. That blue swirling tunnel looked as if it specifically aimed for us, and then that backwards talking green man told her we were here for a purpose. Then she learned of the issues they were having with Dooku, I would have guessed the same. In fact, I did believe the same"

"Oh, I understand and I still think there might be a purpose for her, you and Xander being here and after you'll find your way home"

"No doubt love, it's not a matter of 'if', it's a matter of 'when'"

Padme smiles at Spike optimism, but then a thought comes across her mind and she thinks to herself 'Is Xander going back or staying here'. She kept the thought to herself and didn't ask it out loud. They had enough issues right now, without her adding something that could possible be one. Although, she would understand if he was still going back, but after finding out their related, she kind of hoped he would stay with her. But still, it was a discussion for later

Fifteen minutes later, Xander was exiting Buffy and Padme's room when he saw Padme and Spike walking towards him.

"Hey, it's my beloved sister" Xander said to Padme and then looks at Spike "and…the vampire that carries a lock pick in his belt"

"Yeah, hi Xander" Spike replied "How's Buffy?"

"She's…dealing" Xander answered

"Can we see her?" Padme asked

"Sure…I was just about to go get some food for her and me" Xander answered and then asked "So what's being served?"

"Brown goop" Spike answered

"Mmm, sounds good" Xander said

As Xander heads toward the mess hall, Padme enters the room and Spike was about to follow but instead stops and calls out "Xander"

Xander stops and turns around "What?"

Spike was about to thank Xander for not saying anything bad about him to Padme, but then decides it wouldn't be his style, especial when it comes to Xander, they may be somewhat friends now, but they still hate each other.

Xander got tired of waiting for him to speak "You going to say something or…"

Spike says the first thing that comes to mind "Yeah, last we saw Anakin was in the mess hall and he wasn't happy"

"Thanks for the warning, but on a ship full of soldiers, I doubt he'll do anything" Xander replied and then continues towards the mess hall

In was morning when they arrived in the capital of Coruscant; Buffy, Xander and Spike were given their own private suite for them to stay in. It was the kind of suite they use for visiting senators; it had three private rooms, one for each of them, a small dinning room, and a living room with an amazing view of the city. Xander didn't say it out loud, but he assumed the reason they got this room was because Buffy was getting the hero's treatment for taking out Dooku. Didn't say it out loud because of Buffy's feelings about killing him.

It was shortly after lunch and after they all got cleaned up, that they got a visit from Mace Windu. He was there to talk to Buffy and Xander about training to become Jedi's. He explained to them that they, Xander and Buffy, were very powerful with the force and it would be for the best if they start training as Jedi's. He also explain that Spike at one time must have had the ability to use the force, but do to his current condition, being a vampire, he had lost the ability and all that was left was remnants, which explains why he can sense force powers. He had a small bit of insight and maybe other things, but nothing that could be trained. It was like having sparks left after a fire.

After being asked to become a Jedi, it didn't take Buffy long to answer…no. She told him the same thing she told Obi Wan and Dooku, that she had no intentions on becoming a Jedi or Sith, and she still hasn't changed her mind. She stated that her and her friends' next move is to search for a way home. Also, she did some reading on the Jedi, and learn that Jedi's aren't allow have a relationship with other Jedi's. She held Xander's hand when she said the next part about how she wasn't giving up Xander for anything. Xander couldn't help but smile when she said that.

As for Spike, during the discussion, he stood by the window looking outside while listening. It didn't really affect him much when Mace told him he had the force, but lost it when he was turned into a vampire…well most of it, like Mace said, there were still sparks. The way he saw it, if he never got turned into a vampire then he would have died of old age long ago and never been here to learn that he once had the force.

Mace sat back in his chair and rubs his forehead; he knew he was going to have to do some convincing, but he didn't think it would be this hard. To make the situation worse, he and Yoda hadn't discuss this with the council, they were going this alone.

Mace knew that if he could get Buffy on board, then Xander would follow, and perhaps even Spike. Sure Spike only had remnants of the force inside him, but Mace saw how good of a fighter he was back on Geonisis and knew he could be a big help. Hell, despite being dead with the force, according to reports he read, he when toe to toe with a Sith woman.

Mace thinks and decides on a different approach, since him and Yoda were going this alone, perhaps a few compromises could be made.

Mace looks back at Buffy, who was sitting on the couch next to Xander, and was about to try his different approach when he notices the look on Buffy's face. It was the look of terror.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Mace asked with concern in his voice

Xander, who was sitting to her left, looks at Buffy and sees what Mace was talking about "Buffy?"

At this point, Spike had taken notice as well.

Buffy was shaking with fear as she turns her head to the right and looks at the right side of the room "He's here"

Everyone looks to the right side of the room and sees no one. The right side was a little dark, because there were no lights on over there and sense it was late in the afternoon, there was very little light shining threw the window to light it up, but still you could see if anyone was over there.

Finally Xander asks "Who's here?"

Suddenly there were a few sparks of lighting in one spot on the right side and out of the shadows came Darth Sion.

"Oh God" Buffy said as she stood up while still cringing with fear.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike said with shock

"More like Bloody Hellraiser reject!" Xander said

"Who are you?!" Mace demanded to know

Sion didn't answer, instead he extends out his arm and force pushes Buffy so hard, she flies across the room and slams hard into the wall. Buffy falls to the ground and is slouched up against the wall dazed.

Mace instantly takes out his light saber, turns it one and runs at Sion with amazing speed. Mace takes a swing with his saber and tries to take Sion's head off, but Sion ducks the swing and the hits Mace with a hard backhand. Mace hits the floor.

Sion turns in time to see Spike coming at him. Spike tries to hit Sion with a number of punches, Sion dodges a few and a few hit him, but don't faze him. Sion response to the attack by head butting Spike on his head. As Spike stumbles back from the hit, Sion kick him in the mid section, then as Spike bends over from the kick, Sion grabs him by his back and tosses him into Mace who had just gotten back up. At this point, Sion notices that Spike looks like his new apprentice, except for the fact he had blonde hair. Of course, Sion knew it wasn't his apprentice.

With Mace and Spike currently down, Sion looks back to Buffy, who was still slouched against the wall, cradling her head. Sion then begins to walk towards Buffy.

Xander was nearly frozen with fear as he sees Sion walking towards him. Even though fear was flowing threw him, Xander knew he had to fight so he put up his fists and readies himself. However, Sion walks right pass him and doesn't even acknowledge his presence. It was then that Xander realizes that he is after Buffy, so Xander gathers up his courage and jumps on Sion's back.

"Don't you dare hurt her!!" Xander yells as he wraps his arm around his head, putting Sion in a sleeper hold.

If Sion still showed expressions, right now his would be one of amusement at the young man's attempt to choke him.

Sion reaches behind him and grabs the back of Xander's neck and pulls him of him and throws Xander at the widow. Xander hits the widow and cracks it, but doesn't break threw it. Xander's head was busted open from the impact and he starts to bleed. Despite being hurt, Xander quickly gets to his feet and stares at Sion with rage; however he is only able to take two steps forward before collapsing to the floor.

Buffy saw Xander hit the floor and weakly says "Xander" but before she could do anything she sees Sion standing right in front of her

Before Buffy could react, Sion reaches down with his right hand and grabs her by the face. Buffy lead out muffled screams of terror and he pulls her to her feet. He then lets go of her face and punches her in the stomach. He follows it up with a left punch to the face and before she could fall back down, he grabs her, straights her back up and then hits her with a hard right hook that busts open her lip.

Sion stops his attack, letting Buffy fall back down, as he senses Spike come up behind him. Sion turns around in time to caught Spike in mid air by the throat. Spike was attempting to come down on Sion with a hard fist to the head, but failed.

It was a good thing that Spike didn't need to breath air, because Sion was tightening his grip so much that he was drawing blood.

Spike was vamped out as he raps both his hand around Sion's neck with a tight grip while he says with rage "Bloody bastard!!"

The two of them were at a stand still when they heard Mace turn back on his light saber. Sion looks to see Mace back on his feet and then he hears the door open and three Jedi's and two guards run into the room.

Obi Wan, Anakin, a Jedi Knight, and two guards enter the room. Obi Wan was in the building when he senses something dark going on in this room so he quickly found what help he could and rush to the room.

"Let him go" Obi Wan demanded to Sion. He, Anakin, and the Jedi Knight with them had their light sabers drawn and the two guards had their blaster aimed

Sion looks around, he had four Jedi's and two guards to deal with, plus this man he was holding by the throat, who didn't seem to be slowing down no matter how tight Sion had his grip.

Sion decides his work is done, he lets go of Spike and takes off. He goes threw the window at the spot that was crack from Xander's impact. The glass shatters as he goes threw it and he lands on the ledge outside. He then takes off to his right.

Mace quickly run over to the window and looks out. To his surprise he sees no one there, but he soon realizes why "He can cloak"

Mace turns around to see Xander and Spike attending to Buffy and the rest standing ready.

"Obi Wan, you and the guards stay here" Mace then looks and Anakin and the Jedi Knight "You two, with me" He then runs out the room with Anakin and the knight following. As Mace was going out, he was talking on his communicator, telling the rest of the guards in the building the description of Sion and if they find him, not to engage him, but to try and hold him until he arrives.

Obi Wan watched them go and then he looks over at Buffy, Xander and Spike. Buffy was slumped against the wall with Xander and Spike kneed down next to her trying to comfort her. Buffy was completely freaked out. He then notices that Xander and Buffy are injured "Xander, Buffy, you need medical attention"

"Just a moment" Xander said back without looking at him, his attention was on Buffy.

Buffy was in a state of complete shock. She was shaking with fear, and her eyes were locked on the spot on the window where Sion had crashed threw. Her word were stuttering as she says "That…That was him…oh god, this isn't a dream…and that was…really…him"

"Who, Buffy, who was that?" Xander asked

"That was him… the man from my…nightmares" Buffy answered, still shaking with fear.

It was night time as Darth Sion walks down the same alley as he did last time he was here. He had easily escaped his pursuers and was now waiting for Darth Musters.

There was a reason for what he did back there even though he didn't want to reveal himself to everyone. The reason had to do with his plan, his new plan. The plan he formed back on Geonisis, when he saw Buffy fighting Count Dooku.

He was there, at the start of the battle between Buffy and Dooku and he was planning to just appear and kill her, but he got interested in the fight and decided to watch. He was amazed to see her match him move for move and even defeat him. Her, an untrained force wielder defeated a powerful Sith Lord. The fact that she was that powerful untrained should be even more of incentive to kill her right there, but he realized not only could she become a powerful Jedi, but she could become an unstoppable Sith instead. Still, that was even more reason to kill her, because she could become more unstoppable then him, but it was that moment that he realized the benefit of turning her, it would an even better revenge against the exile. It would have been one thing to kill her, but to turn her to the dark side, something the exile fought against, now that was something else, something better.

The only problem was that she was untrained and he wasn't much for training anyone. So he decided that he would let the Jedi train her instead and when the time is right, he would turn her to the dark side. That young man that she was in love with, Xander, would play a part in that.

Other problems rose when Buffy said she didn't want to be a Jedi, and next she somehow was able to sense his presence in the room, that is went he decided to improvise. He sensed a lot of fear inside Buffy and there is nothing like a health amount of fear to motivate someone. So he appeared, kick her butt and left her even more in fear, so in the end she would begin Jedi training in fear that he would return.

Sion senses the man he was waiting for; he turns around to see a man wearing a dark robe and hood. The man in the dark robe takes off his hood to reveal himself as Dark Musters; of course Sion already knew that.

"It worked master" Musters said "I am now the new general of the Confederate forces"

Musters waits for a reply as Sion just stares at him, after a few seconds, Sion spoke and asks "Do you have a brother…a twin brother?"

Musters is confused by the question and answers "No, no brother at all"

"Are you certain of that?"

"Definitely"

"I've just seen a man that could be your twin brother"

Musters thinks for a moment and the says "Well, I guess the universe can only come up with so many different faces before they start repeating"

Sion wonders for a moment if he was lying and that man he fought really was his brother. Of course why would his apprentice lie about that, what would he have to gain? Sion decides that he isn't lying and that the other man just looks like him. So he continues on to other business "So when do you leave to meet up with the other leaders of the Separatist?"

"Immediately, I'm heading to the new secret base to let them meet their new general…of course I'm just a figure head, you're the one who is actually in charge"

"Good, I will be coming with you"

"Oh…you plan to meet them as well"

"Not all of them, just a few members"

"Alright, then we'll leave when you wish, master"

Sion was about to leave with him, when he remembers one more issue "There is one more matter to discuss, it's about your name"

Musters frowns "Yeah I know it's bad, but we all can't have a great darth name, so what am I suppose to do"

"I plan to change it, to give you one that reflects your hunger for power" Sion replied "Your new name is Darth Nihilus"

Musters was shock and surprise yet honored to be named after the legendary Sith, Darth Nihilus, the Lord of Hunger "Master, to be given sure a name is an honor, but I don't think I'm worthy of it"

"Whether you're worth of it or not is beyond the point, I have given you that name, so that is what you will be called, now come" Sion began walking deeper into the dark ally and Musters follows

Musters follows him and thinks about his new name and how much he likes it. A smile forms on his face and he whispers to himself "Darth Nihilus, the Lord of Hunger…I am Darth Nihilus"

After the assault, Buffy, Xander and Spike were moved to a more secure location. Well, moved to a more secure location after a trip to the medic to treat Xander's and Buffy's injures. Once they where at their new room, Buffy and Xander agreed to train as Jedi's but with a few conditions. First, Buffy would still be allowed to be with Xander; Mace agreed, but in turn, Buffy and Xander would never be named Jedi Knights. Buffy easily agreed to that considering she was just getting the training for the next time she fights Sion. The second condition was that they never stop looking for Earth; basically the Republic keeps an eye out for any indication for a way for them to get home. Mace agreed to it with no counter condition, because he was planning on doing that for them anyways. Although, Mace was a little worried about all of this, like before, he and Yoda were going this alone, without the council's approval.

Early next morning, Padme arrived at the door where her brother and friends where staying. The entrance was guarded by two Jedi's and two guards. She had heard that Xander, Buffy and Spike had been attacked by an unknown Sith and that there were injures. Instantly Padme was worried and went looking for them. She found out they were moved to a more secure location and at first, no one would tell her. So she had to use her pull as a senator to find out where they where. They were in a high security Republic building and the fact that they were here scared Padme, because what happen before must have been really bad for them to be moved here.

She walks up to the Jedi's and guard and after a short discussion on why they should let her in, they finally step aside and let her threw.

As Padme enters the main room, she notices it is very small and has no windows, of course how can it; this room was in the middle of the building. There was one other door that led to a bed room, it opens and Xander walks threw, the door shuts behind him.

"Padme!" Xander said with surprise

"Xander, are you alright?" Padme said with concern as she goes over to him quickly and begins checking over "I heard you were hurt"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Xander said reassuring "Those healing tanks of yours are amazing, Buffy and I were healed up in no time"

"Buffy was hurt too?!" Padme was getting more concern and worried

"Yeah, but like I said, she fine…well, fine physically…emotional, that's another subject"

"Do you know who it was that attack all of you?" Padme asked, she was calming down a little

"No, all we know is that he was a Sith and he was after Buffy, but that's it"

"He was after Buffy! But why?!"

"We don't know, but we have a feeling he might be back, so Buffy and I will start Jedi training and we'll be prepared for the next time" Xander said

"That's good, you and Buffy will make great Jedi's…and every time I'm here on Coruscant, I can stop by and we'll visit"

"Oh, uh, we're not training here on Coruscant, their taking us to an academy on Dantooine, Spike's coming along too"

"Dantoonie…that's kind of out of the way, a lot harder to visit"

Xander didn't know how far out of the way, but by the look in Padme's eyes, it wasn't just around the corner "Oh, but you can still come and visit"

"It won't be as easy" Padme said and then finally asks the question that's been on her mind for some time "Xander…if a way back to your planet is found, are you going?"

Xander felt a little fear arise in him; he knew she would ask this eventually and he would have to answer it "Padme, I…my whole life is on Earth, so…" Xander couldn't finish but the answer was apparent

Padme understood, but there was a part of her that didn't give a dam, she just wants her brother to stay, that part was in control "But Xander, you were born on Naboo, that's your home now…you could start a new life there, I could help"

Xander didn't reply; he just looks away.

After a few seconds of silence, Padme finally says "Okay, how about at least finding out more about your family on Naboo before you make a decision, you do have other family, I'm not the only one. Aren't you the least bit curious about them?"

"What's to be curious about, my real father and mother didn't want me so much that they drop me on an unknown planet"

Padme was shocked by what he said and responses "Xander! You know that's not true, my father…our father would never purposely do something like that, I'm positive he has an explanation, if you just give him a chance" she was also confused, when she first told him the news about his real family he was extremely happy, now he seems like he not happy at all and would rather just ignore it.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for the answer, but hey, I've got you and that's good enough for me. You can visit me on Dantoonie whenever you get the chance"

"It's not that easy, Dantoonie isn't exactly on my route or even near it"

"Oh, well, if you're in the neighborhood then…"

Padme knew she shouldn't say what she was about to say, she understood his decision but she says it anyways "Xander, come with me back to Naboo before going to Dantoonie. Meet your father and the rest of your family; please…at least do this before…before you decide on…where your home is"

"Padme" Xander said softly and couldn't look her in the face; he then looks at the door which leads into the bedroom. Buffy was in there currently with Spike, but it was just Buffy he was thinking of.

Padme saw where he was looking and knew who he was thinking of "Oh, well she did say she loves you" She starts to back towards the door "you might not want to learn more about your family but I still want to learn more about you, so I'll make an effort to visit as much as I can" Her back was now against the door

"Padme" Xander said sadly

"No, I understand, she needs you and it was selfish of me to force you into a decision like that" she presses the button on the side of the door and it opens "I'm going to confront…I mean ask father about you, and when you're ready for the answer, just let me know, and I'll tell you" Padme quickly leaves, the door shutting behind her.

Xander heard the bedroom door open and looks to see Buffy standing in the doorway with Spike standing behind her. Buffy had a sad look on her face and it was apparent that she overheard the conversation between him and Padme. She mouths the words 'I'm sorry'

Xander spoke out loud as he said "Don't be, it's not your fault"

Just then, the front door opens and Mace Windu walks in while saying "Is Senator Amidala alright? I passed her in the hallway and she seemed a little upset"

Xander answers back "Just…family problems"

Mace didn't need to hear anymore, he already knew about Xander being related to Senator Amidala and decides to not to push any further. He just nods to Xander and then says to all of them "The transport is ready and waiting; is everybody ready?"

Spike walks pass Buffy and into the main room "What's to be ready, all we have is the cloths on our backs" They were all still wearing the same cloths they had on the first time they left Coruscant, expect all clean, well Buffy had gotten a new shirt back on the cruiser considering her last one was torn.

"Well then" Buffy says "I guess we're ready"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Three Months Later

Tiffani Amber Thiessen as Jedi Knight Tifa Lockheart, yes I know that's the same name as the FF7 character, but I'm as bad at coming up names as description.

Jessica Alba as Jedi Padiwan Max Porter, Max being her name from Dark Angel and Porter, well that's just a last name I always use.

Dark Lords

Chapter 10: Three Months Later

It has been three months since Buffy, Xander and Spike left Coruscant and came to Dantoonie. Some things have gone smoothly and some not. The day after they first got here, Buffy and Xander learn about the different Jedi's and which they were. Basically, there are three different types of Jedi; Jedi Guardian, Jedi Consular, and Jedi Sentinel.

A Jedi Guardian battles against the forces of evil and the dark side. They focus on combat training and masterful use of the lightsaber. The Guardian is usually the first line of defense against a rampaging enemy. The Jedi Consular seeks to bring balance to the universe. They focus less on physical combat and more on mental disciplines in order to augment their mastery of the force. The Jedi Sentinel ferrets out deceit and injustice, bringing it to light. They strike a balance between the physical and mental disciplines of the Jedi Order.

Buffy and Xander didn't get to choose their type, apparently they had some sort of inner markings that indicated their class. Buffy, to no surprise, was a Jedi Guardian; Xander, to his surprise, was a Jedi Sentinel.

After learning what class they each were under, they were assigned personal teachers. Buffy was assigned to Mace Windu, which she thought was pretty cool. Even if he wasn't Samuel L Jackson, it was still kind of like hanging with the famous actor.

Xander's teacher also looked like someone from back home. Her name was Tifa Lockheart and she looks like Tiffani Amber Thiessen.

This didn't sit to well with Buffy because she knew that Xander had a childhood crush on Tiffani Thiessen and along with her good looks, Jedi Lockheart had a sparkling personality too. However, Buffy trusts Xander and knew that all those feelings were just typical jealously. Truth was, things between her and Xander were wonderful. Even though they had to keep their relationship on the down low.

In the category of celebrity look alike, it didn't just ended with their teachers. Xander and Buffy had met and befriended another Jedi student which also had a famous face. Jedi Padiwan Max Porter looks exactly like Jessica Alba. One of Xander's favor shows, Dark Angel, he pointed out that she had the same first name as Alba's character on the show.

As far as the academy on Dantoonie, it was a secret academy and it wasn't. This was a little confusing to the gang at first, but it was explained to them. It wasn't a secret because everybody knew it was there, but what everybody didn't know was that it was an academy for Padiwan with exceptional powers and talents, that is were the secret came in. Everyone on the outside thought it was just another Jedi academy like the one on Coruscant.

This prompted a question from Buffy; she asked why Anakin wasn't here because from what she heard he was supposed to be some soon to be all powerful Jedi. The answer she got back for Windu was some muttering about how not everyone trust or believes in Anakin. Buffy decided not to push further.

Dantoonie was a beautiful planet as was the academy. It was a great place for finding your center, but for Spike that wasn't the case, for him it was too quite. With all the excitement slowing down, he couldn't fight the pain all to well. The pain that came with having your soul restored and remembering all your past sins.

It was about one week after they arrived that Spike really stared to have a break down. But then the same Republic Commandos that saved Spike back on Geonisis stopped by as they were passing threw on a mission. They remembered Spike and how he put on one hell of a fight against the Sith lady. They mentioned that he would make a great commando and if he would take some quick training, there was a spot on their squad for him.

Due to the fact that the peace and quite was getting to him, Spike jumped on the opportunity. However, Buffy didn't like the idea of Spike leaving. She believed that they all needed to stay together in case a way home was found; plus she didn't like the fact he was going to war and could get hurt. Not the he needed her permission; Spike decided he needed to convince her it was okay. After a long discussion with her about how he needed to do something other then stand around and watch her and Xander train; and how he needs to do something to make him feel like he was making up for all the bad he did in the past, Buffy reluctantly agreed. Two days, later, Spike was gone.

XANDER'S FEELINGS

Xander's morning began with a workout with his master that included a long run around the lake. He then bathed, and was now going to join Buffy and Max for lunch in the arboretum.

Life was good right now for him despite being lost in space. The girl he's loved from the first day he laid eyes on her loves him back, and they were doing great despite having to keep their relationship on the down low. Plus he was learning about powers he never knew he had.

The only thing in his life that was so so, and could be better was his relationship with his sister. Xander hadn't seen his sister since coming to Dantoonie, there was only back and forth communications and text communications at that. Padme would tell him how things are going on Naboo, what she's been up to, how she misses him and will come and visit the first chance she gets. Xander's responses were basically the same. He would tell her about Dantoonie, his training and how he hopes to see her soon. Xander couldn't tell if she was still upset about his decision to come here because she never writes about it and of course, he never brings it up. However he knew they would have to deal with it in time because she had been upset when he told her his decision three months ago.

But besides that, things were good and Xander was reminded of that as he walks into the arboretum and sees the woman who owns his heart, Buffy. She was sitting at a bistro across from their friend Max. They both had bowels filled with fruit salads, but had an extra one Buffy had gotten for Xander and was saving it for him.

Buffy had a smile on her face as she was taking with Max, but her smile grew bigger when she saw Xander and waves him over. Not to keep a woman waiting, especially the woman of his dreams, Xander hurries on over.

BUFFY'S CONFUSION

Buffy hadn't had a nightmare since coming to Dantoonie three months ago. She was learning to focus a great power inside of her. She was in a loving relationship with a wonderful man. Plus she and Xander had become close friends with another student, Jedi Padwan Porter. So why did she have this uneasy feeling, a feeling like things were going to turn out bad.

Buffy had pondered this question and come up with several reasons, all which could be mixing together. First, her bogyman was still out there, waiting for her. How long will it be before she has to go face him or he comes looking for her?

Second, she was worried about Spike, he had decided to go off and play war, a decision she didn't like. She understood he had problems, but it just seems to her that he was running from them and not facing them. Running in a way that could get him hurt. Buffy was afraid that one day she was going to get the news that Spike was killed in battle…or unkilled or whatever. Basically one day she would get a delivery of his ashes.

Third, and probably the least, because in a way, Buffy knew this was just jealousy, there was Xander's teacher, Jedi Knight Tifa Lockheart. Student's usually call the Knights that are assigned to them Master, but Xander and Buffy weren't' going for that, so they called them teacher, even if Windu was a master; Lockheart and Windu were okay with it. But back to the current topic, Lockheart. She was beautiful, young, and had a cheerful personality to match. To add to it, she looked like the TV star in which Xander had a childhood crush on. Of course, Buffy knew this was a simple case of jealously due to the fact that Xander was spending so much time with her. And she knew Xander wouldn't cheat on her, he had her trust; also Lockheart seems like a nice and honorable person. Like Max, she knew about her relationship with Xander and was okay with it and keeping it secret. So this was a case of simple jealousy, it just didn't help that it added a little weigh to her other feeling.

Despite all of this, Buffy couldn't understand why she couldn't deal with all of this and get her center. The training she was receiving was making her more powerful, so the next time she faced her bogyman; she would or should be able to match up to him. She was in a secret location, so he couldn't find her and if he did, there was an army of Jedi her with her to fight him, plus all the other security. As for Spike, he was a grown man and could take care of himself. If anything, he could teach those commandos a thing or two. And Xander, well like before, she trusts him and him and had a growing trust for Lockheart.

So there were many ways that showed her uneasiness was nothing, but still she couldn't shake it.

As Buffy was sitting in the arboretum talking to Max, she saw Xander. Instantly, the smile on her face grew larger. If there was one person that made her feel better despite all the confusion, it was the man that she loved.

She waves him over, and after he took a seat next to her, she passes him the extra bowl of fruit salad she picked up for him.

"How was your workout?" Buffy asked

"It was tiring and aching" Xander answered

"Well, I have to admit, your starting to get some nicely toned muscles" Buffy said with a sexy smile

Xander response with a sexy smile "Well, remind me to flex for them for you later"

MAX"S FEAR

Unlike most of the Padiwans here, Max was brought to this academy at an even younger age then usual.

The academy on Dantoonie was for force wielders that stuck out above others, but most they still start out on Coruscant first. However Max was different, she barely spent any time at Coruscant. In fact she only spent a few days there before being brought to the academy on Dantoonie. The reason being was that she stuck out above those who stuck out above others.

First, the force came natural to her and she learned quickly. Second, and this was the most important, she had the rare force ability of Battle Meditation. Very few Jedi's have that ability and none of them are students. Plus the few that do have it, it didn't come to them as natural and at such young age as Max. As for what Battle Meditation was, it was the force ability to increase the confidence and courage of the troops on your side during a battle and also put doubt and destroy the confidence of the enemy troops. The range of this ability varies from those who can use it. Now this might not seem like much, but who has the more confidence can greatly turn the tide of battle in your favor. There was also the fact that a majority of CIS troops were droids, but there was some organics, so this ability was still helpful in this war.

Her special ability aside, Max excelled at all other areas of becoming a Jedi; she was the top of her class. Now to say that Jedi's don't get jealous, well they must not mean the students, because in a school of over achievers, there was a lot of jealous towards Max's natural talents with the force. This lead to her being singled out, and shunned by the other students, the only friend she had was her master. This didn't stop her from giving it her best in training, but it did leave her with feeling alone.

The day, three months ago, when Buffy and Xander arrived, at first she saw them as two Padiwans that will shun her too, so she didn't even bother greeting them, because that's how it always goes, new students arrive, the other students tell them about her, and just more people that don't want to be around her. So when she saw the other students talking to Buffy and Xander and even point her way while talking to them, she just expected more of the same. However, it didn't happen that way, and she was completely surprised when the two of them asked to sit with her during lunch. She didn't know what to say, she just nodded her head, and they sat down and introduced themselves. At first, for a moment, she thought that this was going to be some sort of cruel joke being played on her, and at any moment the punch line at her expense was going to come, but it never came, and at the end of the day, she suddenly realized that she had possible friends. And that's what they became, because the next day, they spent time with her and also the next day and the next and so on.

She didn't know too much about them, just that according to Mace and Tifa, they were lost Jedi's and were from Naboo, something she would learn later was a cover story for who they really are. A cover story, that Mace and Tifa made up for them.

Being her friend did come at a cost for Buffy and Xander, the other students weren't happy that they choose her over them, so they ended up being shunned just like her. This was not lost to Max, and she wondered why they choose her over everyone else. Two weeks after they arrive, one morning Buffy and Max were walking to a training session together, Max saw one of the students give Buffy an angry stare as they walked by and at that point Max decided to ask Buffy why she was her friend. At first, Buffy gave Max a confused look and asked "What kind of question is that?"

Max had to know and simple responded by saying "I'm the outcast here, don't tell me you didn't know"

Buffy smiled warmly back and said "You're not an outcast, you're the coolest person here; in fact you're the only cool person here. As far as the rest of the padiwans, their all a bunch of jerks, you shouldn't worry about what they think"

Max didn't completely know what 'coolest person' meant but she did know it meant something good so after hearing Buffy's answer, she realized that she really did have what she's always wanted, a friend, in fact she had two friends, Xander also. Max had never been happier.

Max found out about Buffy and Xander's little secret about a month and a half ago. She accidentally caught them kissing at Lake Emerson. They were both a little worried when she saw them, but Max was quick to tell them that they had nothing to worry about, she wasn't going to tell for two reasons. First she didn't think the council had a right to tell a Jedi who they can date, and second she thought it was great that they were together because it seem so right.

Buffy and Xander were really happy that they could trust Max with their secret, so the next day, they decided to tell her everything, from where they are from and to why and how they ended up here. Max was touch that they trusted her enough to tell her and she promised not to tell anyone else.

Max couldn't have asked for better friends, Buffy was always nice and full of confidences and Xander was always going out of his way to make her laugh, especial if she felt down. Also, she felt some sort of connection to Buffy; that she couldn't fully explain, it was almost like a bond forming with her, of course she never had friends before so it was probably just some sort of bond formed between close friends. So when her master gave her a bit of info this morning, she was starting to become filled with fear. Her master told her that she would soon be made a full Jedi Knight. This means she would leave the academy and have to leave her friends. Her master didn't give her an exact date, he just said soon.

All Max ever really wanted was friends and now that she has two really great friends, she didn't want to give them up.

She told Buffy about her become a Knight soon and Buffy was really happy for her and said that she was going to be the 'most ass kicking Jedi out there'. Again, Max wasn't completely sure what she meant but knew it was compliment.

With Buffy so happy for her, she didn't tell her about her fear. Shortly after telling her, Xander joined them and they carelessly began to flirt, forgetting that this wasn't the best place to do it.

Xander responses to Buffy with a sexy smile "Well, remind me to flex them for you later"

Max loved seeing Buffy and Xander together, but sometimes they got a little careless and she would have to remind to be careful "Uh, this isn't a safe place to be doing that"

Xander and Buffy realize what she is talking about and both get a little embarrassed.

Buffy says to Max "Oh, sorry Max" Buffy then remembers news that Max just told her "Hey, should you tell him the good news or should I"

Max gives a faint smile and says "You can tell him"

Xander starts to get curious "Tell me what?"

"Guess who will be graduating to Jedi Knight soon" Buffy said

Xander looks at Max and smiles "Max"

Max nods back

Xander was ecstatic "That's great, and it's about time, you were long overdue"

First Buffy and now Xander was happy for her, how could she tell them about her fears. However she didn't have to, Buffy senses that she isn't as happy about it as they were.

Buffy had a worried expression as she says "You're afraid"

Max wanted to deny it but couldn't "Your Jedi senses serve you well"

"Not so much Jedi senses, more like woman's intuition" Buffy responses "So tell me, what's wrong"

Max wanted to answer, but there was something inside her holding her back, so Xander asks "Is it the fear of going to war, because what I've heard, every mission you've gone on with your teacher was a big success, so you'll be okay…hell, you'll be great and kicking machine ass"

"No it's not that" Max said "Well, maybe a little bit of that, but mainly…I can't acknowledge this, you know what they teach us about fear"

"What, that fear leads to the dark side" Buffy says "Look, let me tell you something, the Jedi think they have it all right, but they don't. Now, yes, you shouldn't let fear control you, but you shouldn't pretend it's not there or it will just end up controlling you anyways. Our fears are apart of who we are and if you don't acknowledge them, you'll end up doing something stupid, so talk girl; tell us what's bothering you"

"It's kind of…humiliating"

"We're you friends, you can tell us anything"

Max loves the way Buffy thinks, it wasn't quite Jedi like, but it wasn't Sith like either, it was somewhere in between. Which is probably why she was, untrained in the ways of the force as she was, able to defeat a Count Dooku, a Sith Lord. Well that and the fact she's a slayer. Of course, in order to hide her from a certain Sith, no one else here, besides Mace and Tifa, knew she was the one who beat Dooku. "I'm afraid…of losing you and Xander"

Buffy was confused "Losing us…how so?"

"When I become a Knight, I'll be leaving Dantoonie, and you two are the only friend I have…I ever had"

"Oh Max" Buffy says as she gets up and moves her seat next to Max. She hugs Max and says "Just because you're leaving Dantoonie, doesn't mean you'll lose us as friends, we'll always be friends"

"Yeah, we'll always be your friends" Xander said "Plus, just because all the students here are jerks, doesn't mean everyone else in the galaxy is too. I'm sure you've notice that on all the missions you've gone on"

"They were all official missions, not exactly the opportunity to get to know people" Max responded "But I guess you're right"

"Of course I'm right, there're plenty of cool people out there like us, my sister Padme for example. I'll introduce you to her the first chance I get"

"Besides, you haven't gotten a date yet" Buffy said "Your teacher said soon, but it could still be weeks"

Max smiles at the two of them "You're right…you're both right"

"Of course we're right" Xander said with a cocky smirk "Now we need to celebrate you becoming a Jedi Knight…I mean soon to be Jedi Knight, now I'm thinking we all go see the GWF show tomorrow"

"GWF? What's that" Buffy asked

"It's the Galactic Wrestling Federation" Xander answered "I'm thinking it's like the WWE back home but more on a galaxy level. Their coming to Dantoonie to do a few shows and the first one is tomorrow in Khoonda"

"I heard its all fake" Max said

"Then it's a lot like the WWE" Xander replied

"Well, I'm not much for wrestling, but I'm game" Buffy said

"Well…I guess I'm…game too" Max said

"Cool" Xander says "Now, all we need is some credits to buy tickets"

AND WHAT ABOUT SPIKE

There are many on the Republic Council that thought with the death of Dooku, the fight would be taken out of the Separatist, but they were quickly proven wrong. They quickly got a new leader and struck back hard. Luckily, with the clone troopers deployed, the Republic was able to hold out against the many offensive attack, but it did prove that this was going to be a long war and now just a quick one.

Spike had never plan to get involved in it, but he never planned to get his soul back. Things never seem to work out as plan and usually he would loves that, but this time was different, he was a different person.

Spike hide below the swampy water in his storm trooper commando armor as the battle droid unknowingly and slowly advances position.

He was currently a member of a special elite commando squad and this was his first mission, they we're on the planet Gradius, a planet with no special military advantage but, it did contain tons of valuable resources. That's why the two sides were currently fighting for it. His squad's mission was to sneak behind enemy lines and take out a senor array, giving the Republic troops the advantage of surprise. The mission started out uneventful until they came across a rather large patrol, they were going to try and separate the patrol up and take them out, but unfortunately the squad got separated in the process.

As the battle droid entered the water, the water only came up to its waist, if you could call it a waist, however it still wasn't close enough for Spike to strike. As it came closer to Spike, looking for him, Spike wondered why these things didn't come equip with some sort of life sensor device but if it did, would he even show up on one. The droid finally got close to Spike and he made his move. Spike pop out his wrist blade and sprung out from the water and hit the battle droid with an upward strike. The blade hooked up under the droid's chest plate and Spike ends up picking the droid off its feet and into the air. Spike pulls his blade out and the droid falls on its back. Spike was quickly on it and plunges his blade into the battle droid's head.

Spike pulls his blade out of the droid's head. The blade retracts into the armor and Spike takes off his helmet. He watches the dead droid sink into the water and wonders if it could be counted as dead because was it ever alive. Sure he's seen droids with personalities, like R2 and C-3PO, and he's heard that some owns even get their droids memory wiped from time to time to keep personalities from forming because it can usually cause problems, but does that mean their alive.

"That was amazing" Fixer, one of his squad members, says as he walks into view "But you know, you could have just shot him, but then you wouldn't be call 'Blade'"

Blade was his nickname because he preferred using his wrist blades and was extremely skillful with them. Spike also had a vibrosword strap to his back. Fixer wasn't the other ones nickname, he was clone just like the other clone troops and that was the name given to him, a name that matches his skill.

"The Commander wants us to rally at point in this direction" Fixer point behind him

"Just lead the way" Spike said as he puts his helmet back on. Spike's armor was the same commando style white trooper armor like the rest of his squad, but his helmet had a yellow stripe on it, just like Fixer had a green one. Yellow wasn't Spike first choice, but red was already taken.

As Spike was following Fixer, he asks "Do you think any of those tin cans got a distress call off?"

"No, I jammed their signal" Fixer answers "But their HQ will be wonder what happen to their patrol, so we're going to have to move quicker"

LATER THAT NIGHT, UNDER A BLUE MOON

About once a week, and sometimes two, which was one more then they should considering they need to keep quite about their relationship, Buffy and Xander would seek out to Lake Emerson to spend the night there under the stars. Laying on a blanket with nothing but a lantern and sometime a little something to eat and drink, the two of them would spend the night talking and staring up at the nighttime sky.

Xander loved doing this, because there was nothing better then waking up in the morning with the woman he loves cuddled up next to him and they couldn't do it back at the academy because they couldn't risk being discovered by the others. However there was a part of him, a very small part, that was slow driven nuts by this, because he was always this close without being close, that right, they hadn't done the deed yet. Xander wasn't the type of guy to bug her about it, but he did asked her when they were going to a few weeks back in a sensitive way or at least as sensitive as he could be. Buffy simply smile back and explain to him that she wanted to take things slowly and she would let him know when she was ready and since then he hasn't brought it up.

Tonight as they lay together, they were doing something they do almost every night they were out here, trying to guess which star was home. Of course they couldn't know which star was the right one, for all they knew, it was none of them.

"Maybe it's that one" Xander said as he points to a star

"No I bet it's that one" Buffy points to another

"How much?" Xander jokily asked

"10 dollars"

"Don't you mean credits, they use credits here"

"Oh right" Buffy was quite for a second before bring up something that's been on her mind since lunch "You know, I'm a little worried about Max"

"I know what you mean"

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're worried about how she never had any friends until she meant us and now she's about to become a knight and she worried about losing us, so we tell her we'll still be friends no matter what, but we're not sure what's going to happen when we find our way home"

"That about sums it up"

"Well, all Max needs is to meant other people outside the school, which reminds me, I got letter from Padme earlier this afternoon, and she said she's coming to visit in two days, I'll introduce her to Max"

Buffy smiles "That's great" and then adds "But you didn't think to bring that up until now"

"It seemed like the right moment" Xander said

"Why don't you sound happy about her coming?" Buffy asked

"Padme and I still haven't talked about what happen between us on Coruscant" Xander answered

"Oh" Buffy said "Do you think she's bring it up"

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out when she gets here"

"Would you like to change the subject?" Buffy asked

"Yeah, I would" Xander answered

Buffy thinks of something else and says "You think Willow has rebuild the robot me to take care of the slaying action yet"

"No, I think they've busted Faith out"

Buffy was surprise to hear that "You can't be serious"

"No, I am, if fact I was for that when you were dead…I didn't like the whole Buffybot idea"

"Because she reminded you of me"

"Not ready, I just found it disrespectful to you and all you'd done" Xander pauses for a moment "But I can see where she was necessary…plus I was out voted"

"You call it she"

"What?"

"You call the Buffybot, she"

"Well, I guess it's because I've been hanging around all these droids"

Buffy smiles "No, I think it's because you're changing"

Xander rolls his eyes "What makes you think I've changed"

Buffy rest her chin on Xander's chest and look up at him "Well, a few days ago, I said 'I hope Spike's okay' and then you said 'I hope he's okay too'"

"If you're talking about how I didn't like Spike before, it's different now, he has a soul"

"Hey, hold on, a soul didn't seem to matter when it came to Angel"

"Well, huh, I guess…it does matter now, maybe I've changed after all" Xander said "And there is something else"

"What's that?" Buffy asked

"I have you" Xander said and then realizes how it sounds because he and Angel kind of fought over her "I mean having you has made me a better person and all"

Buffy raises herself up and position her face right above his, her lips only inches from his. With a serious and loving look, she says "Yes, you do have me" she then locks lips with him, giving him a long and tender kiss.

TBC

Next Chapter: I decided to due something cool with Spike's dead force powers, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what. Also, if you're a John Cena fan, there are certain parts of the next chapter you're not going to like, sorry, I'm an anti-Cena.


	11. Chapter 11: Force Vampire

Dark Lords

I know at the end of last chapter, I had something about there being some anti- John Cena stuff in this chapter, but I decided against it. No I don't suddenly like Cena, in fact I hate him more then before. It's just that it involved going into a whole GWF thing and going off the story a little too much, so I decide to exclude it. The GWF is still in the story, but it's more of a passing thought.

Dark Lords

Chapter 11: Force Vampire

The camera turns on as a female reporter begins to due her on sight report from a street in LA. In the background, the sounds of explosions are continuingly echoing threw the sky. A battle was going on not far from here.

"Are we on?" the reporter asked

"We're on" the camera man answered

She begins "This is" static temporally cuts off the picture and sound before coming back on "Not far from here, U.S. forces are locked in combat with the invading alien forces as heard from the sounds echoing threw the sky. To recap, five days ago, a massive alien fleet appeared in orbit" static again "world's capitals destroyed, killing most of the world leaders, including the U.S. president. The U.S." static again "counter attack" static "proved useless" static "The next day, Britain was attack, and their defenses fell within no time" static "Most of western Europe was" static "The U.S. was expecting an attack on the east coast, but the attack came on the West coast" static "battle is not going well, from what I've heard" static "will be overrun" Suddenly she was cut off by the booming sound of something fly across the sky above "OH MY GOD!! Those were two of the alien fighters; did you get a shoot of that?" The camera went from side to side, indicating 'no he didn't'. Suddenly an explosion goes off near by and the reporter begins to panic "Their! Their getting too close!! We have to go now!"

The camera picture drops lower indicating that the camera man is running and forgot to turn off the camera. In the distance, a van can be seen, their destination, however they don't make; they are caught in another nearby explosion that sends them flying and they hit the ground hard. As the camera hits the ground, it gets a shoot of the reporter's body, and only her body, lying on the ground, one could only assume she was dead, short after catching that shoot, the camera goes out.

Buffy didn't awake by shooting up suddenly, screaming, or even giving a sudden jolt; she just slowly opens her eyes. However the nightmare did cause her heart to race, she was breathing heavily, and sweating enough to leave a wet spot on Xander's chest wear she was laying her head.

Buffy sat up slowly and took a moment to relax herself. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and Xander was still sound asleep, but there was no way she could get back to sleep, not after that nightmare.

Xander woke about an hour later as the morning light shines on his face. Before he even opens his eyes, he reaches to his side expecting to find Buffy curled up there; however he was left a little disappointed as he finds the spot empty. His favorite part of all this, was waking up with her next to him. Xander sits up and sees her standing at the edge of the lake. He stretches all the knots out of his back and then gets up.

With a smile on his face, Xander begins to walk towards her. He had planned to walk over to Buffy, wrap his arms around her from behind and give her a kiss on the neck, but as he gets only a few steps from her, Xander senses something is wrong and stops.

Before Xander could even ask the question, Buffy gives him the answer "I had a nightmare last night"

"About the bogyman?" Xander asked with concern. They didn't know the name of the sith that attack her, so everyone just called him 'bogyman'.

"No" Buffy answered

Xander felt a little relived, last time she had nightmares about the bogyman, he showed up and things when to hell. He hates to admit this, but Buffy wasn't ready to face him yet and of course, neither was he. Not that he believed he ever will be, but he did plan to be by Buffy's side when she was, giving her some back up. Something he wasn't going to tell her about until the last moment, because if he did, she would object and if necessary, find a way to stop him.

Even though Buffy didn't have a nightmare about her bogyman, Xander could still tell that the nightmare she did have, troubles her "What was it about then?"

"I dreamed of Earth, being invaded by an alien force…and it was so real, I'm almost afraid it's a vision of something to come" Buffy said, her voice a little shaky

Xander walks up next to her; he felt he had an explanation "Buffy, I'm sure it was just a nightmare"

Before Xander could continue, Buffy cuts him off "Xander, I don't get just plain nightmares, even before I began Jedi train, they always meant something"

"I know Buffy, but listen; we're trap in the middle of a galactic war with a space bogyman after you, for reasons we don't know why and it's possible he's on the Separatist side. Deep down you're scared that when we find a way home, we would end up leading him to Earth and bring the war to our door step. I mean that is part of the reason you began Jedi train, so you can defeat him hopefully before heading home, right?"

Buffy doesn't answer back, for a moment she thinks and then mutters "I hate calling him bogyman"

"Well, he didn't give us his name…or reason he attacked you or his long term plans or anything" Xander replied and then says "So tell me more about it…your nightmare that is"

Buffy wasn't sure at first if she wanted to talk about it, but then figures it would help her feel better if she did "Well, it was as if I was watching a news report on a battle going on in…LA, I think. This news lady was giving a live report and she, well conveniently gave an update of what lead up to the battle, although some of it was cut off because of static popping up again and again"

"So, what exactly happened?"

"First an alien fleet appeared above Earth; next they destroyed world capitals and kill most of the world leaders, then they invaded Britain, there was something about Western Europe, and after that they were attacking the western coast of the US"

"Killing the world leaders, that makes sense, the invaders were hoping to cause a little chaos, but invading Britain first, then Western Europe and next the west coast of the US, I don't get that"

"I didn't say they attack Europe next, I said there was something about it and…well I don't understand the Britain part either" Suddenly the answer came to her "That's it!"

"What's it, you know why, come on, don't hold out on me" Xander said

"Magic"

Xander was a little confused "Magic?"

"Yeah, Earth would be at an extreme technological disadvantage, so magic would be their only fighting change"

"Yeah, but there's magic all over the world"

"But Britain contains one of the most organized groups to use it, The Watcher Council" Buffy said "Then of course there is our home, Sunnydale, it's a hell mouth, so it would be a target, and it's located on the west coast"

"Now it makes sense"

Another realization starts to scare Buffy "Oh god Xander, what if one of us gets capture and the information gets torture out of us, I mean how else would they know about magic, the council and the hell mouth…in fact, that could be what the bogyman was after, info on our planet"

Xander put a reassuring hand on Buffy's shoulder "Buffy, that's all knowledge from your head and it's just your sub conscience playing it out that way, I'm sure you were just having a nightmare"

"I hope you're right" Buffy said, not completely convinced

"I have to be right, think about it, what would he want with Earth anyways, it's a backwater town compared to what we've seen and it's obviously in the middle of nowhere sense no one knows where it is"

Elsewhere in the galaxy, on a planet that had long been forgotten because not to long ago it was nothing but space dust. A planet that once went by the name 'Malachor V' and still goes by it, but only a few know that the planet has somehow come back from the dead. There lies an academy, a dark academy, a place that had broken many souls and since its resurrection, has broken more. The academy that goes by the name Trayus Academy.

Darth Nihilus, formerly Darth Musters, walks threw the long hallway that lead to the Central hall where his master waits, his foot steps echo threw the hallway. Nihilus never liked coming to this planet and for a good reason, the planet was not alive or dead, it was something beyond dead, it was hollow, empty. Just being on this planet could break a person's will, and it took a strong willed person, like himself, to keep it together, all though he could feel it tugging at his soul. He spots some of the broken souls that were brought to this planet, some willingly and some not, all of them force wielders, now willing to do their master's bidding without question as sith assassins.

Then there was his master, the same master these hollow soul Siths follow, the Jedi think they know true evil, true dark side when it comes to Sith, but they have never known his master, Darth Sion, or at least in their case long since forgotten.

There has never been another Sith like Darth Sion, not before or after the first time he was, or at the present, and hopefully, never again, which is something that even Nihilus hopes for, because Sion is true evil. All the other Sith they have faced, have been power hungry, wanted to be ruler of the galaxy and would do anything or destroy anyone to get it, most have even enjoyed doing what they did. They had a fire, a passion for what they did and how they did it, they were evil, but not true evil.

Darth Sion didn't care about power; he didn't want to become the ruler of the galaxy. He has a goal, it was to kill all the Jedi and will kill anyone who got in his way, but did he have a fire, a passion burning inside him, no he didn't. He was cold and empty and when he kills his victim, he did it coldly, quickly, with out mercy, and showed no emotion when he did it. In fact, expect for the occasional annoyance in his voice, he never shows any emotion. He is as hollow as this planet is, he is true evil. When people think of hell, they think of fire and brimstone, however, hell is a very cold and empty place.

Nihilus walks up to the double door that leads to the central hall, on the other side, his master awaits him. He doesn't open it right away; he just stands there and pulls his dark cloak tighter around him. Three months ago, he was thrilled to have Sion as his new master, but in that time between now and then, he has seen and learned things about Sion that makes him question his decision to become his student. One of the questions he had, was Sion was going to stop with the Jedi, or will he turn on the Sith next? Nihilus had a feeling that Sion might want the force destroyed all together and not just the light side.

Nihilus had to clear all this doubt out of his head before enter the next room, if he didn't, Sion would sense it and could begin questioning his loyalty.

Nihilus focus and clears his mind and then press the button on the side. The door sides open and he walks threw, into a large and poorly lit room. Enter a room like this, you would expect to see some sort of throne, something the Dark Lord of the Sith to sit in, but that wouldn't be Sion styles. The room was completely empty, and Sion sat in the middle on his knees, mediating. Behind him, on the opposite side of the room, was a large door that leads to Trayus's core. A place no one was aloud, not even Nihilus.

Nihilus begins to walk towards Sion and when he gets only a few feet away from him, Sion, with out looking at him, asks "Have you made any progress?"

"We have been unable to find her, my master" Nihilus answered "Not even our contacts in the Republic know where she is, that includes Palpatine"

Sion starts to think about his next move; whatever was blocking Buffy from his inner force radar was now blocking her lover, Xander, as well. Even though it didn't show, this made him angry "I want you to assemble three of your best sith and bring them here" Sion commanded

"Does it have to be here?" Nihilus asked "cant' we meet up somewhere else?" he didn't want to expose his best warriors to this place

Sion shows the one expression he ever shows "Fine, bring them to your ship and take up orbit around this planet, I will meet you there"

Nihilus decides not to push his luck anymore and quickly bows out "Yes, my master" he backs up to the door and then quickly leaves.

As Nihilus was heading back to his shuttle, he thinks about how funny the command structure of the Confederates was, perhaps funny wasn't the word, more like it was mess up. First you had the leaders of the systems that were apart of the Confederates, they follow him, the general of their forces. Now he reports to two masters, first there was Palpatine, the leader of the Republic, but also the secret head of the Confederates and the one who founded them. Now Palpatine only thinks he's completely in charge of the Confederates. The true leader was Sion, his second master. He reports back to Sion on all activities that Palpatine is doing and follows Sion's orders above all else. Sion is also Palpatine's master, but Palpatine doesn't know that Sion has secretly taken control of the Confederates and Nihilus is there to spy on him. There are even others in the Confederate army that know that Sion is the true master, not Palpatine, and will follow him first and foremost. True is, Nihilus hates and despises Palpatine and would, without mercy, kill him if order by Sion.

This whole back stabbing, secretly controlling, and hatred was no way to run a newly formed alliance and they should have fell the instant they were formed, but they keep it together because as bad off as they were, the Republic was as corrupt and had problems of their own. Example, their leader, Palpatine was also the secret leader of the Confederates, or at least he believes he is.

"I mean pick a name" Xander said to Buffy as they were walking up to the academy entrance, Xander was carrying the blanket they used last night, and Buffy was carrying the lantern "and stick with it, are you called 'Separatist' or 'Confederates'"

"I don't know, Xander" Buffy responded "Maybe they like having two names"

"No, you can only have one, so they need to pick"

"Actually there is an explanation for that" Max said, she was sitting on a stone bench in front of the entrance waiting for them "The 'Separatist' name comes from the Republic because they don't recognizes them as a separate government, just extremist, they, however do consider themselves a separate government so they've taken the name 'Confederate of Independent Systems' or CIS"

"Oh, okay" Xander said "So what do I call them?"

"Whatever you want to" Max said with a laugh "Oh and by the way, I talk to my master and he got us tickets to see the GWF show tonight"

"Max, did you wait out here to tell us that?" Buffy asked with a little concern

"That and to warn the both of you that you took to long getting back, there's a lot of people up now, so I'm thinking, you or Xander might want to seek in the back way"

Buffy didn't like this; Max was going out of her way and possible endangering her future as a Jedi to protect her and Xander, in fact this wasn't the first time "I don't like this, you need to stop looking out for us"

Max was confused "Why? I'm just trying to help"

"Because you're risking a lot by helping us, like your future as a Jedi"

"Yeah, it's my future but you know what I've learned from you, I learned to think for myself and what I think is that the people I care for are more important to me then being a Jedi. So I'll risk it if I choose to"

Buffy walks up to Max and hugs her, Max hugs her back.

"I'll head in the back entrance" Xander said as the they were hugging

Mace was walking down the hallway after stopping at Buffy's room and finding that she wasn't there, now he was going to check the mess hall.

"Master Windu" Tifa Lockhart calls out to him as she catches up to him.

Mace stops "Yes, Lockhart"

"I've found something startling in the database" Tifa pulls out a data pad from her robes "Using the description of the sith that attacked you and Buffy, I've found that he matches a sith from the past"

"I already know about it"

Tifa was surprised "You do?"

"Yes, I've known for two months now, I looked it up myself"

"Master, do you know how serious this is, he matches the one called Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain"

"Its impossible for him to be the same sith" Mace said "Even though our records from that time period are limited, it still says that the Exile killed Sion, and even if he survived, he would have long since died of old age"

"I'm not saying he's the original Sion, but he could be a sith that has followed the same path and learned the same powers Sion had, if that's it, then the Jedi's could be in serious danger"

"Indeed, we would be, but I believe Buffy has the power to stop him, which could the reason for why he attacked her"

"Yeah, speaking of Buffy" Tifa said "Do you notices a certain power growing inside her as she becomes more in tune with the force"

"If you are talking about the force bond ability, yes, I have felt it"

"Ironically, the exile had strong force bond ability"

"Indeed it is ironic" Mace sees Buffy and Max walking towards them "Buffy, are you ready for today's lesson?"

"I just need to head to my room and change" Buffy answered and then turns to Max "I'll see you at lunch"

Buffy heads to her room and Max heads the other way, once both were out of earshot, Tifa says to Mace "If Buffy's bonding ability grows strong enough and she was to turn sith…she could end up turn a lot of others as well"

"No, Buffy would never turn" Mace said firmly

"I'm not implying anything" Tifa responds "Buffy has a good heart, but anything can happen, all it takes is the right trigger"

"Buffy has some pain inside of her, but I don't believe she would ever turn to the dark side"

"I hope you're right…well, I have to find Xander and begin his lessons for the day"

Later on, three hours after Xander began today's training, him and Tifa were alone together in a class room working force ability to move objects with his mind. Xander, like Buffy, was learning this ability quick. Xander was currently moving small square blocks from one table to another.

Even though Xander was doing the exercise without any problem, Tifa could sense something wrong with her student.

"Is everything okay?" Tifa asked

"I'm fine" Xander simply answered as he moves the last block

With Xander finished the exercise, Tifa says "Well, you're ability to move objects using the force seems to grown stronger and I bet it will grow even stronger"

"Thanks" Xander gave an emotionless responds to her good appraisal

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Tifa asked

"About what?"

"Don't try to hide it, you forget" Tifa points to herself "Jedi, sense your emotions"

Xander sighs "Maybe I just don't want to talk about it"

"Fair enough, but the offer stands if you change your mind"

Tifa starts walking to the wall where two practices staffs hung, she was planning to move on to a little one on one combat training, but as she reaches for the staffs, Xander says "I…I'm feeling a little helpless"

"Helpless?" Tifa puts her full attention and concern on Xander

"Buffy…has a problem, and I tried to make her feel better, but I don't think I did any good"

"So what's her problem?"

"She had a bad nightmare that let her spooked, and I tried to comfort her, but didn't do so well"

"You tried, that's what's important"

"Yeah, but you know what, a while back I would have been able to at least make her laugh with a joke or two, but these past few month, I've change and I think I've lost my humor"

"What are you talking about; you still have your humor"

"Not like before, before I could have come up with some sort of joke, tasteful one, and then had Buffy smiling again" Xander takes a seat "But that part of me seems to be slowly drifting away, and a more serious part seems to be taking its place"

"Xander, people change and grow, especially when they have gone threw such extreme events as you and Buffy have" Tifa said

Xander laughs a little "I've been threw some extreme stuff before, world ending stuff, and I was still able to stay who I was, maybe it's all this training I'm going threw"

"I personally don't think you've changed that much, sure you make less jokes and are a little more serious, but you're still the same warm hearted caring person you were before"

"Then why couldn't I help Buffy with her problem?"

"Some problems aren't as easily solved with just a few words" Tifa answered

"Yeah, I guess" Xander knew Tifa was right, but he still felt a weigh on his heart. He loves Buffy and wants to solve all her problems so she could always be happy and show him that smile of hers that he loves to see. However, it wasn't that easy and right now Xander could only be there for Buffy.

"Shall, we begin the combat training?" Tifa asked

"You're the teacher, so if that's next, lets do it" Xander said "Oh, and thanks for listening to me"

"Anytime you need someone to talk"

Xander returns a warm smile and then stands up to return to his training. For some reason, as he walks over to get his staff, he wonders what Spike is doing.

Spike would have been moving faster, but there were a few things slowing him down as he was running threw the battle field at night. First there was the near dead trooper he was carrying over his shoulder. Second, there was the swampy mud he was running threw, and last, there was all the explosions and blaster fire going on all around him. In fact there were so many explosions, the sounds echoed like thunder threw the sky and it lit it up like lighting. It was like a major thunder storm was over head.

The mission that Spike was on with his squad mates was a complete success; they went in, destroyed their target and got out. Everything went as plan, except that the CIS were planning an offensive of there own that launched only minutes after they destroyed their target. Since the Republic launched the instant they got notice that the commandos succeeded, the two sides meet up halfway and everything descended into chaos. It descended so deep that strategy went straight out the window. It was basically shoot as many of the enemy as you can and try not to get shot yourself. The Commando Squad joined the battle the instant they made it back, but in the middle of all the chaos, Spike was once again, separated from his Squad mates, which wasn't good considering this is his first mission with them and his second time being separated.

The whole battle was filled with scattered fights. When Spike was separated from his squad he found himself with another group of clone troopers which was under fire from a large group of battle droids. The battle was intense and the only one left standing was Spike. He was about to move on to the next fight but found that one of the troopers was still alive, but just barely. Now here he was trying to make it back to the Republic base or at least the closes medical droid in the area to get this trooper medical attention. If Spike had a pulse, it would be racing right now. Spike senses something descending on him from behind. It wasn't a missile, rocket, bomb, or anything in that category because it wasn't making the usual descending noise. Spike turns around in time to see what looks like the dead body of a clone trooper coming towards him and it seems to be glowing with dark blue energy.

Spike jumps out of the way and lands on the ground, he drops the trooper he was carrying while doing so. Even though he jumped out the way, Spike wasn't safe, as the dark glowing body hits the ground, it explodes in a furry of force lighting that strikes all over Spike and the injured troop.

The pain that hit Spike was immense and continued even after the lighting hit him. He knew that if he was mortal, he would be dead right now. Spike's whole body was hurting and he could get to his knees, but for the moment couldn't stand. Spike took off his helmet, and his pain riddled face shows how much pain he was in, and Spike let out a roar of pain that matches the look on his face. After, Spike craws over to the troop he was carrying to find he was now dead, the force lighting bomb had done him in.

"Oh come on!" Spike yells in frustration, he had carried this guy all this way only to have him get killed.

Suddenly, Spike's senses go off again and he rolls out the way, just barely missing a light saber blade that would have taken his head off.

As Spike looks up at the person that tried to take his head off and probably the one that made that trooper into a force bomb, he sees a shocking site. It was a human sith like he expected, but it didn't look like your normal sith or at least any sith he had seen. He had the pale skin like a sith, but he was skinny, muscular skinny, but still skinny. He was tall, with short blood red hair, with the color of his eyes matching. The sith was only wearing black leather pants and matching black leather boots. The red hair sith was carrying a pair of tonfu weapons with the back end parts being the light saber blades. Spike instantly reaches for his vibroblade, vibroblades could block light sabers, however it wasn't in its sheath and he remembers he lost it in the battle with the battle droids. He doesn't bother with his wrist blades; they couldn't block a light saber and would end up being cut off.

The red hair sith let out a jester like laugh and then says "You don't look like any of the other cloneys" he then looks at Spike with a confuse look "In fact, what are you?"

Spike wasn't about to tell him what he was or give him any clue, he was going to keep that to his advantage.

Spike was finally able to get to his feet, although painfully, and he instantly took up a fighting stance.

The red hair sith lets out another laugh "Oh little…whatever you are, do you really want to fight me? Are you that eager to die? Well don't expect me to be merciful" he then charges at Spike with amazing speed.

The red hair sith took several swings at Spike with his light saber tonfus and Spike dodges them all. In fact all Spike could do was dodge them, the sith was coming at him to fast. The red hair sith continues to attack Spike and Spike continues to dodge and back peddle. Spike was looking for an opening and he thinks he sees one coming. The red hair sith was starting to get frustrated, frustrated at the fact he couldn't hit Spike. Soon that frustration would lead to a mistake, and then that is when Spike would make his move.

"Stay still you Republic scum!!" the red hair sith yells at Spike, and that's when he makes the mistake that Spike was waiting for, he swung at him wildly, and Spike ducks it and follows up by hitting the sith across the jaw with a right hook.

The red hair sith's lip is busted open from the hook and he stumbles back from the blow. Spike didn't waste any time as he quickly follows up with a number of kicks and punches that all hit there target.

The red hair sith was now taking a beating, something he's not use to taking. He even had his light sabers knocked from his hands.

After taking a number of hits, the red hair sith is finally able to get some room between him and Spike which enables him to put his hand up and hit Spike with a hard force push that sends Spike flying backwards and landing on his back.

Unlike Spike, the sith didn't take the opening and press the attack. Instead he stood there as he brought his fingers to his bleeding lip and wipes some blood off. He had a complete and utterly shocked look as he looks at the blood on his fingers "Blood…my blood" the red hair sith said with utter disbelief "How dare you make me bleed!! NOBODY MAKES ME BLEED MY OWN BLOOD!!"

Spike gets to his feet and rolls his eyes at the sith. He then goes on the attack again and charges towards the sith. In response, the red hair sith points his fingers at Spike, the same fingers with the blood on them, and shoots force lighting from them. The lighting hits Spike dead on in the chest and the blow sends him flying backwards and once again he hits the ground. Pain spreads threw out his body and even through the hit from the force lighting wasn't as bad as being hit from the force lighting bomb, it was still really painful.

The red hair sith then shoots a blue beam from his hand at the dead body of the trooper that Spike was carrying. The body began to glow dark blue and crackle with force lighting. The sith then use force push and threw the now force lighting charged body at Spike. Spike knew what was going to happen and rolls out the way. The body hits the ground and as before explodes in a furry of force lighting. Spike was able to get out the way, however, he didn't make it out of the radius of the blast, in fact, he was closer then last time. Force lighting struck all over Spike. After Spike was face down it the mud, not moving. No one could have survived that close of a blast and the red hair sith believed him dead.

The sith had a smug look on his face as he walks over to Spike "See, that's what happens to those who fight back, they die very painfully. You could have die quick and painless, but no, you had to choose the painful path" He kneels down next to him "You've got no one to blame but yourself" He wanted to get a closer look at the face of this trooper considering it wasn't like any other trooper, and he wasn't a jedi in trooper armor, because he didn't sense any force power from him. The sith rolls him over and gets a huge shock, the face of the trooper had changed; he now had a rigged forehead and fangs. Before the sith could react, Spike grabs him and sinks fangs into his neck and starts sucking his blood.

For the first five seconds, the red hair sith was in complete shock, then he finally came to his senses and began trying to get Spike off of him. Five seconds later, the two separate but it wasn't the sith that got loose, but Spike who let go. The sith fell back and then crawled away quickly. Spike got to his knees and couldn't believe what he was feeling, the sith's blood was like liquid fire in his veins. Suddenly Spike looks up towards the sky and lets out a beast like roar.

The red hair sith paid no attention to the roar, he was too busy freaking out over the blood bleeding from the two puncture wounds on his neck "What?! What kind of monster are you?! You bite me, you monster, you actually bite me!" The sith was suddenly interrupted by force lighting hitting him and knocking him off his feet.

Spike stood there with his hand out and force lighting crackling from his fingers that shot it. Spike's appearance slightly changed also. He was still vamped out, but his eye color was now red, and he had what could only be described as a dark aurora around him.

The red hair sith stood back up with a shocked expression and a burnt mark on his chest from where the force lighting hit him.

Spike looks at the fingers that the force lighting shot from "Now, isn't this interesting"

"This is impossible; I sense no force power from you before! And now…I'm sensing…MINE! How is this possible?!"

"I have no idea" Spike simply answers and shoots the sith again with force lighting.

The red hair sith was once again knocked to the ground. It had been a long time since the sith had been hit by force lighting and tonight he'd been hit twice. It was just as painful as he remembered. However, he wasn't going to let that stop him from getting to his feet and killing this freak trooper. Unfortunately for him, his plan was cut short before he could even get to his feet, out of no wear, a glowing dead trooper body lands on him "OH, NO!!" is all he could get out before the body explodes and kills the red hair sith.

Spike didn't even bother going to check on the sith, he already knew he was dead. Normally, Spike would have wondered where, all of a sudden, he got these powers and how did he know how to use them, its just that right now he didn't care, right now he was full of battle lust and he just wanted to jump back into the battle.

Spike reaches out towards the light saber tonfus and they flew into his hands. Spike turns them on and ran towards the closes group of Battle Droids. The Battle Droids never knew what hit them.

Buffy, Xander, and Max exit the arena as the GWF show comes to an end. The GWF was almost like the WWE back home, well according to Xander, they were a lot alike. He was the only one of the three that knew, because he is the only one that had watched the WWE.

As the three of them walk threw the crowd, Xander stating the similarities between the WWE and the GWF, Buffy starts to get a distance feeling. It was if everything around her, including Xander and Max, started to become background noise. Suddenly one single person became more apparent out of a crowd of people.

Not too far in front of her, there was a woman in a brown cloak and a hood over her head. Even though the hood covered her face, Buffy could see this was an older woman by the long gray hair.

The old woman was looking straight at Buffy and then spoke Buffy's name. It was the same voice from Buffy's dream with the mirrors, the voice that came at the end of it when she continued to fall into endless darkness.

Buffy was almost mesmerized by her and felt as if she was being drawn to her. The old woman called out Buffy's name again and she began walking towards the old woman. Buffy was only able to take two steps before she was broken out of her trance by Xander laying his hand on her shoulder and asking "Are you okay, Buffy?"

Buffy turns around to see the concern look on Xander's face "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that" Buffy turns back around to point out the old woman, but the old woman is no where in sight, and Buffy questions if she was ever there to began with.

"What's wrong?" Max asked looking in the same direction Buffy was looking

"Nothing" Buffy answered

The Republic had won the battle and was now pushing forward towards the CIS base. However the push forward didn't include Spike's Squad, and Spike was currently sitting in the barracks drinking some simulated blood and trying to figure out what had happen earlier. He had drank the blood of that sith and temporally gained the sith's powers and knowledge on how to use those powers. The temporally part raised a question, was it a time limit to how long he could use the powers, or was it just a power limit in which he could use up, or maybe both. Then there was the main question of how the hell did he get the sith's power from drinking his blood in the first place. However despite those questions, one question rose above all else, why was he filled with such a battle lust after, he felt like he did of old before he got his soul back. This was a place he never wanted to go again. Was this because he drank the blood of someone from the dark side or was it just because he had the force in him? Spike didn't know what to do in order to find out the answer, should he drink the blood of light force user, but then who would volunteer.

A clone trooper walks in and says to Spike "Sir, your squad is waiting for you at the command center"

"Right" Spike said back as he grabs his helmet, and blaster, then stands up and walks out.

Early next morning, Xander, along with Buffy, waits at the Khoonda spaceport for Padme's shuttle to arrive.

Buffy was yawning from being out late and then waking up early in the morning to come here. Xander however was pacing back and forth. He was nervous about seeing Padme again; it felt like he was meeting her again for the first time and he was worried about making a bad impression. That's what it felt like, but the truth was he's worried about how things are between them after their last meeting.

Buffy yawns and says "Xander, would you stay still, your starting to make me even more tired"

"You know you don't have to be here!" Xander snapped at her

Buffy was a little shocked "Well, sorry"

Xander sighs and rubs his head "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped, it's just I'm so nervous about seeing her again"

"Why?" Buffy asked

"Because I haven't talked to her in a long time, I have no idea how she feels about me since that last time we talked"

"What you are talking about, the two of you write each other all the time"

"Yeah, write, as in text base and the problem with that is, I don't know how she is truly feeling, plus we've never talked…well written about what happen at Coruscant"

"I'm sure things are fine" Buffy said reassuringly "I mean, she's coming to visit, so I'm sure she's since moved on" Buffy thinks for a moment then adds "or maybe she was waiting to talk to you face to face, but in a good way"

"Whatever, I just want her to get here and get the awkwardness over with" Xander said

A few moments later, Padme's silver sleek shuttle arrives.

Buffy and Xander were outside to greet Padme as she walks down the landing ramp, however Padme wasn't alone. There was a young beautiful woman with her, she had blondish brown hair, a slim athletic form, and was a little taller then Padme. She had a Naboo guard outfit on, so Buffy and Xander could tell she was a guard for Padme.

Padme herself was wearing one of her royal dresses, and a weird hair dew. She also had big smile on her face when she sees Xander and runs up to him and gives him a big hug.

Xander's nervousness goes away when she hugs him and it's replaced with happiness. Xander wraps his arms around her and returns the hug.

Buffy watches them both with a smile.

"It is so good to see you" Padme says as she hugs him.

"It's good to see you too" Xander replied

The two of them were still smiling as they parted.

"Hi, Padme" Buffy said

"Oh, hi Buffy" Padme said, just now noticing Buffy

Buffy lets out a small laugh, Xander was so worried about how their reunion was going to go, and here she is, so happy to see him, she doesn't even notice her "So, who's your friend?"

"This is my bodyguard, Britannia" Padme said

Britannia nods at them.

Xander and Buffy both notices that even though the Bodyguard had a sweet and innocent face, she was probably someone very dangerous to mess with.

"So I talked to Mace" Xander says to Padme "and he said that it would be okay for you to stay at the academy, if you want"

"I would love to" Padme said and Xander and her began to walk inside together

Britannia gave a signal to a few guards still in the ship, and they began bringing Padme's luggage out.

Buffy walks up to her and asked "So how long have you been her personal bodyguard"

"Two months" Britannia simply answers without looking at Buffy, she then follows the guards with luggage

"Wow, very friendly" Buffy said sarcastically

TBC

Yes I know the whole 'Bleed my own blood' line was from 'Dodge Ball, The movie', I just had to include it in this story.

Next Chapter: 'Ghost Ship'


	12. Chapter 12: Ghost Ship

Dark Lords

Once again, sorry for taking so long, like chapters before, I've had it done weeks before; I just took forever to post it.

Dark Lords

Chapter 12: Ghost Ship

At first she couldn't explain what was happening, she was seeing this ship that was free flowing threw space, but soon Buffy realizes she is having a dream. The ship was a brown color, half circle shape with two big blaster guns out on each side, and the cock pit sticking out the middle.

In a flash, Buffy suddenly found herself in the ship. She was standing in a corridor that leads to the cock pit and from what Buffy could tell, there was someone sitting in the pilot seat. Buffy slowly began walking into the cockpit, she couldn't get a good look at this person considering all she could see was the back of his head, but she could tell that this was a male, and he had short light brown hair and was wearing a Jedi robe. There was also something oddly familiar about this person, she just couldn't figure out what. Buffy was standing right behind him and about to turn him around, when suddenly the whole she jerked and the sound of something grabbing on to it nearly made Buffy jump out of her shoes.

Buffy awoke from her dream and slowly sat up, she rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes, and then looks over, to the other side of the room, at her friend and roommate, Max. Even though it was dark in the room, Buffy could tell she was still sound asleep in her bed. Buffy decides that she also needs to be sound asleep and lays back down.

Few seconds later, Buffy sits back up, she didn't know how she knew it, but she did. Buffy quietly gets out of bed and changes clothes. She slowly opens the door, as not to wake Max, but after she steps out and closes the door behind her, Max wakes up.

Max's rubs her eyes and says "Buffy?" Getting no answer, Max turns on the light next to her bed and sees Buffy's bed empty. Max doesn't think too much of it, Buffy could have just taken a step out for some fresh air, gone to the restroom, or perhaps went to a secret late night encounter with Xander. Max turns off the light and goes back to sleep.

About fifteen minutes later, there is a knock at the door that reawakes Max.

"Who is it?" Max calls out

"It's Mace and Xander" Xander replied

Max turns on the lamp and notices that Buffy still isn't in her bed. With Xander and Mace at the door, this couldn't be good. Max sits up in her bed and says "Come in"

Xander and Mace enter the room neither of the them dressed for bed, they both had their jedi outfits on.

"What's wrong?" Max asked

"Max, would you have any idea why Buffy would be going to Khoonda this late?" Mace asked

"What?" Max was surprised "I didn't even know she'd left"

"Since she doesn't know" Xander says to Mace "Can we go after Buffy"

Mace nods and the two are about to leave when Max says "Wait, I'm coming with you"

"Okay" Mace says "We'll wait outside while you change, but make it quick"

Minutes later, Max comes out of her room dressed in her jedi outfit. She then follows Mace and Xander and asked "So, what happen?"

Xander tells her "Well, Padme and I were still in the garden talking" Earlier this morning, Padme had arrived and since then they had been together catching up and having fun. Buffy and Max, as well as Padme's personal bodyguard, Britannia, was with them, but when it started getting late, Buffy and Max excused themselves and went to bed. Britannia was going to stay, but Padme told her to get some sleep. "And that's when Padme saw Buffy on the other side, at first we didn't know where she was heading and we called out to her, but she didn't answer, so we decided to follow her"

"Where was she going?" Max asked

"I was just getting to that; we caught up with her in the speeder garage just as she took off in one"

"You mean she just took a speeder without permission?"

"Yep" Xander answered

"Didn't the sentry on duty stop her? Who was the sentry on duty?"

"Biff"

"You mean Piff" Max corrected him

"Yeah, Piff, I wonder why I keep getting his name wrong, anyways according to him he was going to stop her, but she gave him a 'I'm going to hurt you if you try' look, so he backed off, but can you really blame him"

"Considering it was Buffy, no I can't, so how do you know she's heading to Khoonda?" Max asked

"Apparently, she told Biff, I mean Piff where she was going and to tell me when I asked" Xander answered

Piff was a jedi padiwan himself. At times, padiwans would be assigned sentry duty and tonight Piff was assigned to the garage.

"So, I went and got Mace here, and we decided to check with you first before going after her"

The three of them made it to the speeder garage and Padme was waiting for them in the driver seat of one of the speeders "What took you guys so long?"

"Hey, I'm driving" Xander said

"No, you not" Padme responded

"Oh come on" Xander pleaded

"Xander, the longer you take, the longer it takes to caught up with Buffy" Padme said

Xander sighs and is about to take the front passenger seat, but then he sees it was already taken by Mace. Xander sighs again and get in the backseat with Max.

Xander looks over at Max and see her giving him an amused smirk "You really wanted to drive, didn't you"

"Yeah" Xander responded

After the speeder left the garage and got onto the road, Padme suddenly picks up the speed, faster then need be.

"Uh, maybe you should slow down a little, senator" Max said

"The faster we go, the sooner we catch up with Buffy" Padme said, but that was only half the reason she was speeding, the other half was because she was driving. Practically all her life, she has had someone drive, or fly her places, she rarely gets to do it herself, so when she gets the chance; she takes it, and goes fast. To her, it was a freedom she doesn't get to often. All the power she has does come with a price.

"So, does anyone have any idea why Buffy ran off" Max asked

"No, idea" Xander answered

"We find out soon enough" Mace added

It was morning for Spike as he and Fixer walked down a near by town. Spike forgot the name, but it reminded him of Vietnam. It also reminded of something out of the Vietnam movie 'Full Metal Jacket'. It looked like the scene with the hooker walking down the street and up to the soldiers.

"Blade, I was thinking" Fixer says, using Spike's code name "of what you said before and I think I know mystery behind those temporary force powers"

"Tell me then" Spike said

"You said Master Windu talked about how you use to have a connection with the force before you got turned into a vampire, and being turned is what took it away"

"Yeah, and I think I know where you're going with this"

"Exactly, drinking the blood of a force wielder temporally reconnected that connection, so I have to disagree with your earlier theory, I don't think just any vampire would get force abilities from drinking blood from a force wielder"

The two of them turned into an alleyway.

"But they were sith powers, does that mean I'm a sith" Spike said

"Well since you drank sith blood, it gave you dark side powers, his powers, plus the knowledge to use it. I'm guessing if you drank the blood of a jedi, you would gain light side powers" Fixer said

That was Fixer, always able to figure things out in his head. Sure the Commando Squad all looked alike, in fact, they all looked like any other clone trooper, but they didn't act like any other trooper. They all had their own distinct personalities.

They came up to a sewer entrance and stopped.

"Are we on time?" Spike asked, ready to remove the cover and head in.

Fixer checks the time "No, we're a little earlier"

"What's a little earlier" Spike said

"Hey, this whole operation is based on timing"

After a minute, Fixer gave the okay and Spike removed the cover.

Right before Spike jumps in, Fixer jokingly says "Try not to get separated this time"

It was a good thing Spike was wearing a helmet because it hid the scowling look he was giving Fixer as he jumps down the hole.

The sunlight was just peeking over the horizon as Padme, Mace, Xander, and Max drove into Khoonda. All academy speeders have a tracking device installed in them, so they were able to track Buffy to the spaceport.

They parked the speeder and entered the port. Xander, Mace, and Max were able to sense the direction Buffy went by using the force. It brought them to a hanger being used by a salvaging company.

As they walked up to it, a guard at the entrance stops them "Hold on, this is a private hanger, off limits to anyone but company personal"

"Have you seen a young blonde woman?" Xander asked

"No" The guard answered; then something came to him "Wait, there was a blonde woman…and I let her in for some reason"

"Well if you let us in" Mace says "We'll retrieve her and be out of your way"

"No, hold on!" The guard suddenly got upset "I'm no weak minded person!"

"No one said you were" Mace responded

"You didn't have to, you're a jedi, so is she, and she used that mind manipulation trick that only works on weak minded people, but I'm no weak minded person, I have a strong mind…I've just been working long hours and I'm tired"

"Sir, if you would just calm down" Padme said

"No, I'm calling for help and having all of you escorted out"

Before he could call anyone, Max waves her hand at him and says "You're not calling anyone"

The guard's face went blank and he repeats "I'm not calling anyone"

Max adds "You need to open up that door for us and then go home"

The guard walks to the hanger door starts punching in the door code "I need to open this door" after entering the code and the door pops open "I need to go home" he then walks away

"Max" Mace said disappointed

"What?!" Max said "It's not my fault he's so weak minded, besides he would have gotten extra security, and that would have made things more complicated"

"Yes, but you know you should only use that ability as a last resort"

Max sighs "Yes, master"

As they enter the private hanger, they spot an old rusted ship in the middle and Buffy standing in front of it.

"Buffy, what's going on? Are you alright? Why did you come here?" Xander asked question after question but all with concern. Xander was ahead of all of them as they quickly headed over to Buffy

Buffy didn't look away from the rusty freighter as she says "It's the ship from my dream"

"Your dream?" Mace asked

"Yes, I dreamed about it last night" Buffy said "And now here it is"

Mace asked another question "Did you dream about it being brought here?"

"No, I just had a feeling it would be here"

Just then a tall man with long black hair, wearing a gray jump suite, walks down the ships landing ramp. Upon seeing everyone, he says "Who are you people, where did you come from; you do know this is a private hanger?"

"Which question do you want answered first?" Xander joked and then mutters to himself "Hey, maybe I didn't loose my sense of humor"

Mace gives Xander an annoyed look and then says to the tall man "We're sorry about being here, we'll leave"

"Wait!" Buffy quickly jumps in "I have a few questions, like where did this ship come from? Who owns it? What's its name?"

"Now which question would you like me to answer first" The tall man said sarcastically, mocking Xander, then got serious "or perhaps you can answer my questions first"

"I'm Buffy, and these are my friends, we're from the Jedi academy and we did know this was a private hanger and sorry about trespassing. Now please tell me where did this ship come from?"

The tall man looks back at the freight and wonders if he should tell her. What if this was her ship, in which she had lost. She would have claim to it and the salvaging of the ship would be for nothing. He then realizes that she asked about the name, so she couldn't be the owner. Perhaps she's interested in buying it. After going threw it and seeing how out of date it was, most of the systems so old it would take some time to figure out how old, he was afraid he wasn't going to be able to sell a single part. Now, here was a lady interested in the whole ship, perhaps, his luck has changed.

The tall man looks back at Buffy who was still waiting for an answer "May I ask why? Are you interested in purchasing it?"

Buffy's face lit up "You mean I can buy it? Who do I talk to?!"

"Well, that would be me, little lady, I'm Timulus, and I'm the owner of the salvaging company that found the ship, 'Mere United'"

"Great, how much do you want for it?"

"Lets say…15,000 credits" Timulus answered

Upon hearing the price, Buffy remembered she doesn't have a credit to her name and she went from excited to sad

"15,000 credits!" Max said "We could buy a much better ship then this for that amount"

"True, True" Timulus said "So, I'll knock it down to 8,000, and I'll let you use my hanger for a day for free"

Buffy looks towards Mace with a begging look. She was like a teenager begging her dad for a new car, but in this case the car was replaced with an old busted looking space freighter.

Mace returned the look of an apprehensive father. He was trying to figure out how to tell Buffy that he could never justify the purchase of this ship to the council.

Before Mace could tell Buffy he couldn't, Padme says "I'll pay for it"

Everyone looks at her shockingly.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked

Padme answers "Yes, think of it as a 'thank you' for protecting me and then going after my attempted assassin"

Buffy rubs the back of her neck awkwardly and says to Padme "As much as I would love to let you think that and get this ship…I only did those things because at the time, I thought it might lead to a way home. And I mean no offence by that! Because if you were in trouble now, I would so help just because you need help and no other reason"

Padme wasn't offended, in fact she was smiling at Buffy "I know, but the fact remains you help me and my friend and I haven't properly thanked you"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I'm really sure"

"Oh thank you so much" Buffy had a huge smile

"Excuse me" Timulus said "Is anyone going to buy this ship?"

"Yes, we are" Padme said "But perhaps we can negotiate on the price"

"I don't think so; I've already gone as low as I'm going"

Xander walks up to Timulus and waves at him "You will go lower"

Timulus looks at him funny "No, I won't"

Xander looks at his hand and then tries again "Yes, you will" But Timulus still looks at him funny

Xander shakes his hand like he trying to get the juices flowing and was going to try again, but Timulus stops him by saying "Look, kid, I know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work on me"

"Oh" Xander said with embarrassment

"Xander" Mace said annoyingly, and Xander turns to see a not to happy Mace

"Sorry" Xander said with his head hung low and then walks to the back of the group

"Well, if you're not going to go lower in price" Padme said "Then give us at least four days use of your hanger"

Timulus sighs "Alright, but if any point after the third day, I need the hanger for another ship, you're going to have to move it"

"Agreed" Padme said and he and she shake hands, she then adds "I'll have credits transfer to your account by noon"

"You have yourself a deal, madam…I didn't catch you name"

"Padme"

"Padme?"

"Just Padme" Padme didn't want to reveal she was a senator just yet, no until the purchase was made official. Sure the hand shake was an unofficial agreement and, by honor, it would be the final agreement. But she didn't know this guy and didn't know if he would up the price if he found out she was a senator.

"Well, I'll go get the 'transfer of ownership' ready" Timulus says "But feel free to start enjoying your new old ship" He then walks away, heading towards his office

Before Padme knew what happen, Buffy envelopes her in a hug "Thank you so very much" Buffy said

"Your welcome" Padme responded

"Buffy, you said you dreamed about this ship" Mace said

"Yep" Buffy said as she lets go of Padme

"Tell me about it" Mace says "The dream that is"

Buffy begins tell everyone about her dream.

Darth Nihilus sat in his command room on the CIS flagship 'Taurus', trying to figure out a way to find that woman that his master is looking for. Perhaps if he found her, then whatever he had planned for his three best warriors would be unnecessary, because whatever he had planned couldn't be good for them.

He started to think what he did know about this woman, she wasn't a jedi, but a jedi in training and so was that male friend of hers. This of course, made it hard to track her because they had no spies in the Jedi Order; having spies in the other parts of the Republic was easy, but not the Jedi Order, they could sense a spy in their ranks. So tracking a student of theirs was hard…however, in time of war, tracing a full knight or master wasn't. She had to have a master, a strong one, since she was so strong herself. He just needs find out the location of all the top Jedi and find out which ones have the unusual locations for a time of war. That master would be in a spot away from the war, considering they are trying to hide her.

Later that morning, Tifa and Britannia had joined everyone else at the private hanger. The ship was now theirs and surprisingly Tim wasn't upset when he found out about Padme being a senator.

At the moment, Britannia was with Padme outside the ship. Padme was looking over a data pad that contained the towing cost to have this ship transfer from this hanger to the academy hanger. While Padme was doing this, Britannia was trying to make her point clear "You just left the safety of the academy without me; how am I supposes to protect you if you just leave without notifying me?"

"I was in no danger, plus I had a Jedi Master and students with me" Padme said

"That's all well and good, but it's my job to protect you"

"Yes, and you do a very good job doing it"

"How can I do my job, if you always keep running off like this!" Britannia yells at her, and then realizes that she yelled "I'm sorry, my lady, I over step my bounds"

"It's alright" Padme said "I hired you for two reasons, one, you're good at your job, and two you speak your mind. But understand, I'm not going to live a close and over protected life, okay, there will be times I do things that weren't on the agenda"

"Yes, my lady" Britannia said as if she was scolded

Padme says with a gentle smile "I'm not mad with you…I'll be sure to let you know when there is a change of plans"

Britannia answered back with a nod.

Buffy was in the freighter's com room with R6-D2, Mace's personal astro droid. R6-D2 looks just like R2, expect it had dark purple markings instead of blue. The ship had no power, so there were no lights and both Buffy and R6 was using personal flash lights to see.

Buffy was watching R6 hooking up an independent power cell to the com room's computer.

Just outside the room, Xander turns off his light in a playful attempt to sneak up on her, he quietly enters the room, slowly and quietly takes steps up to her, but as he gets just behind her, Buffy says "Hi, Xander" without turning around.

"How do you always know it's me?" Xander said

"I just do" Buffy says as she turns to him with a smile "Can I ask you a question?"

"You're asking me a question about asking me a question?"

"Well, can I?"

"You don't have to ask…just ask"

"When did you think your sense of humor was gone?" Buffy asked

"Did Tifa talk to you?"

"What, no, I heard the comment you made earlier what does Tifa have to do with this?"

"Oh, nothing" Xander said "I just feel like I've become more serious and less humorous lately"

"You haven't been loosing your humor, you're just becoming more mature, but you're still a great and funny guy"

"That's what Tifa was telling me"

"So, you've talk to Tifa about it"

"Yeah, we kind of talked" Xander changes the subject "Hey, when did you learn to that jedi mind control ability?"

"Jedi what? What are you talking about?"

"The affect mind ability, or whatever it's called, it where you can get weak minded people to do almost anything. Tifa had mentioned it before, and I saw Max do it to the guard…and according to that same guard, you did it to him to get passed him"

"Xander, I don't know what you're talking about" Buffy was confused

"Well, then how did you get pass the guard at the hanger door?" Xander asked

"I" Buffy thinks "really wanted him to let me by and…told him to step aside…and he just did"

"See, you did do the…mind thingy"

"I guess I did, but Mace never taught it to me"

"Wow, you know this means, you were able to do an ability without even learning it" Xander said

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just means you're a natural jedi"

R6 lets a few beeps and boops

"What did R6 say?" Buffy asked

"I don't know" Xander answered "I still haven't learned to speak 'beep'"

Suddenly the power comes on, but a second after there's a short circuit sound and everything goes back out. After R6 lets out some more beeps that sound as if he's annoyed

"I can tell that he doesn't sound happy" Xander said

Padme was still outside with Britannia and Max. All of them were looking over the outer hall. For the time being, the ship was registered in Padme's name. With Buffy still hiding, the last thing she needed was a ship in her name. Although it was in her name, Padme still considers it Buffy's ship. However, with it in Padme's name, it would make it easier to get repairs done and the rust bucket was going to cost a lot to repair.

"The cost of repairs is going to be more then what you paid for it" Max said

"I know" Padme replied

Buffy overheard them as she and Xander exited the ship "Don't worry, Padme, I plan to pay you back"

"No, its okay" Padme said back

"No, it's not, you bought this ship for me and now you're planning to fix it up. Hey I know, it's a freighter, so I can ship things for you"

"Yeah, I guess you could"

Not to far from them Mace and Tifa were talking about the situation.

"Why does Buffy need a freighter anyways" Tifa said

"Like I said, she seems to have a connection to it" Mace responded

"Why couldn't she have a connection to something…more new and not so…old?"

At that moment, R6 exits the ship while giving off some beeps and whistles.

"R6 was able to access the ship's computer" Tifa said

"Did he find anything out about it?" Buffy asked as she and the rest of them walk up to Mace and Tifa

R6 says a few more beeps.

"He's found the ship I.D." Mace said

"Huh?" Xander said

"He means the ship's name" Britannia explained

"Well, don't keep us waiting, what's it called!" Buffy said with excitement

R6 next beeps and whistles contain the name.

Upon hearing the name, Mace and Tifa were in a state of shock.

However, they weren't the only ones who could understand the droid. Padme, Britannia, and Max could also.

"Ebon Hawk" Max said "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"I don't think it sounds cool enough" Xander said "I think we should change it"

"No, if that's its name" Buffy said "Then that's what it will be"

"Okay" Xander responded

"So if he's got access to the ship's computer, does that mean he's been able to hook up the power cell?" Buffy asked

R6 beeps and Mace says "Yes it does"

Buffy turns to the others and says "Come on, lets take a full tour of the ship"

Everyone, expect for Tifa and Mace, enters the ship. Mace and Tifa needed to talk alone about the ship's name.

"Ebon Hawk, Mace" Tifa said "Do you know who had a ship by that name"

"Yes, I know, the exile" Mace answered "But that was so long ago, this could be another ship with the same name"

"Oh come on Mace, look at the signs, the sith that looks like Darth Sion, Buffy's growing force bond ability, and now this ship that happens to be named 'Ebon Hawk', a ship she had in a vision" Tifa said "Mace, I think more is going on then we know about"

"I'm afraid you might be right" Mace said

TBC

I know there wasn't any action in this chapter, things pick back up in the next as Spike makes his journey back and runs into a problem or two on the way.


	13. Chapter 13: Long Way Back

Last warning: Despite all my warnings about there being Anakin bashing in the story, I got a review that said he or she didn't like the Anakin bashing. I don't mind bad review, well actually I don't really like them, but it's your freedom to give them, but I said there would be Anakin bashing, so no bad review about that, if I get anymore, I will delete them. Anyways I do like review, so keep them coming.

Also, I decided to split this part of the story into two parts

(Hayden Panettiere as…well Hayden)

Dark Lords

Chapter 13: Long Way Back

Spike waits in line to board a commercial transport. He was wearing his regular cloths, in which he hadn't worn sense joining the commando squad. His armor was in his duffel bag he was carrying.

It had been a day and half since his last mission and it was another success. They found and destroyed the enemy cell. Plus, not only did he not get separated this time, he also earned an accommodation for his heroics. On their way out, the squad got pinned down, and probably wouldn't have made it out alive if it wasn't for Spike.

It was Spike turn to go to the ticket corner, which was being run by a droid. Spike walks up and gives his ticket and also shows his Republic I.D. The transport doesn't allow anyone to carry weapons onboard except for Republic officials. Spike was part of the Republic army, so he was allowed; he just had to show his I.D.

The droid takes the I.D. and ticket and puts them both threw the scanner. Scanning the ticket confirmed his seat and destination. Scanning the I.D. confirmed he was with the Republic military.

"Will you be carrying any weapons with you?" The droid asked as it hands back the I.D. and ticket. Spike was allowed to carry, but they still needed to know what he was carrying.

Spike opens his duster and reveals a blaster rifle and after says "I also have a vibro blade and wrist blades in my bag…oh yeah, and a pair of light saber blades" Spike then puts his bag on the baggage scanner, as the bag runs threw, it confirms what Spike said

The droid then asked Spike to step threw the weapons scan. Spike does and it confirms only one weapon on Spike.

"You may board now" The droid tells him

Spike grabs his bag and heads towards the passenger ship.

As he boards, Spike thinks back to what happen after the mission. Spike expressed concerns about this force stealing powers to his commander. The commander told him that he needs to seek out the advice of the Jedi and learn if this ability will be an asset or a danger. Spike knew right away who to get advice from and he booked the first ship back to Datoonie.

Once on the ship, he looks around at all the passengers already on, not just from this planet, but from others planets as well, the ship was making multiple stops. Datoonie wasn't it last, but luckily for Spike it was its next.

This ship wasn't anything like the transport he, Xander, Padme, and Anakin took months ago, it was a lot nicer. This one was more like a commercial airliner back home, it even had window seats, however, Spike had an aisle seat.

Spike puts his bag in the over head compartment and sits down. He then looks at all the different aliens that are here. It didn't feel weird or odd to him. Back on earth, he usually goes to hangouts where there would be all different types of demons. This wasn't all that different.

"Come on, keep going, I wanna get to the dining room before all the good food is taken" said an old male voice from behind Spike

Spike looks behind him to see an old balding man leading a young girl, who was probably fourteen or thirteen years old down the aisle. The young girl reminds Spike of Buffy, that she probably looked the same at that age.

As the young girl passes by Spike, she and Spike's eyes connect and for a moment, Spike could see into her soul and what he saw was someone who had the potential to shine but was being smothered by depression and despair. Probably being caused by the old man pushing her. As best he could guess, he was her dad.

After they left, Spike leans back in his seat and then remembers what the old guy said, there apparently is a dinning room on this ship, and even though he didn't eat, maybe they would have some sort of beer or other alcoholic beverage, he could really go for something in that area.

Later, after the ship took off and when into hyper space, Spike was sitting in the dinning room, enjoying his drink. This transport was definitely a lot better then the other one; this dinning room had better food along with nicer tables and more comfortable seats. Spike was currently drinking an ale that was more delicious then any other alcoholic beverage he had before.

Spike finishes his ale and decides to go buy another. As he stands up and turns around, he runs into the blonde girl he saw earlier. She was carrying a tray with food, but as the two collided, the tray gets knock over and the food spills. Some of it on the girl's shirt, some of it on Spike's shoes, and the rest on the floor

"Sorry" Spike said

The girl didn't respond back, she looked at the spill on her shirt and floor, and gave a frustrated "Oh" she then kneels down, and start picking up the stuff off the floor and putting it on the tray.

Spike kneels down and starts helping her pick up the mess. That is when the girl notices the blaster inside Spike's coat when it temporally swings open.

"I'm Hayden" The girl said

"Spike" Spike responded

They both pick up as much as they could before standing back up, Hayden had the tray.

"Was that your meal?" Spike asked

"Yeah" Hayden answered

"Sorry, let me buy you another" Spike said

Hayden didn't object and follows him to the food service droid. Once there, Spike told the droid about the mess on the floor, so someone could clean it up and then orders Hayden another meal and another ale for him.

As the two were walking back, or more like she was following Spike, Hayden asks "So, you're with the Republic?"

"What?...makes you think that?" Spike was a little shocked at the question. He wasn't exactly wearing anything that indicated he was

"Oh, well the blaster you're carrying" Hayden said "The only way you could bring one on board is…if you're with the Republic"

As they get to Spike's table, Spike says "How do you know I didn't sneak on board with it"

"Not likely, security is pretty good"

"No security is fool proof" Spike said as he sits back down

Hayden stood there and mutters "No, you're definitely with the Republic" She then takes the seat across from Spike

At first she was quite as if she was waiting for Spike to tell her to move, however Spike doesn't, he just looks at her funny.

Finally, Hayden speaks "So is Spike your code name or real name?"

"It's my real name" Spike simply answered

Hayden says with a nervous laugh "Oh, sorry, it just sounds like a code name, I mean no offence by that"

Spike realizes that he was still giving her the same funny express and it was making her nervous. He figures it wouldn't hurt to have someone to speak to. His express softens as he says "Spike wasn't the name I was born with, I just change it to Spike later on"

Hayden felt as if she got the okay to sit with him and wasn't nervous anymore "What was your name before?"

"I don't think so, that's a part of my life I would like to forget, so I don't wanna go spreading it around"

"I could understand wanting to forget" Hayden starts poking at her food "Perhaps I should change my name" Suddenly her face becomes red with embarrassment as she realizes she said the last part out loud.

Spike feels sorry for the young girl. For her to say that, she must have a pretty bad life. Spike takes a big gulp of his ale. As he does, he notices Hayden get an uneasy feeling at the sight of him drinking his ale. Spike puts his drink back down and catches sight of her father. He was at a table at the far end of the room. His head was on the table with several bottles in front of him. He probably drank so much he passed out. This explained a lot and Spike decides not to drink in front of her.

Hayden notices Spike looking pass her and she knew who he was looking at "Yeah, that's my father"

Spike doesn't respond, he just stops looking at him and looks at her.

Hayden continues "We're on our way to Onderon…my father got a job as a mechanic there…in Iziz, which is the capital of Onderon, so it should be…interesting, I guess"

"You don't seem too happy about it"

"Well, I kind of don't wanna live on Onderon"

"May I ask about your mother, is she with you?"

Hayden starts poking at her food again and doesn't look at Spike "No, my mom isn't…she doesn't want…uh, she didn't come because…" She couldn't quite get the words all the way out

Spike could see this was a subject that made her uncomfortable "You don't have to talk about her"

Hayden returns a small smile and a nod. She eats a bit of her food and after asks "So, are you fighting in the war?"

"Yep" Spike answered

"So what do you do?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it"

"Oh, that line of work…well, I would like to be a pilot and I'm hoping to get into the Republic Flight Academy"

"A pilot you say, are you any good?"

Hayden's face brightens "Am I any good, let's just say if you saw me fly, you would say 'that's the best piloting I've ever seen!' In fact I'm thinking of early admission. I have high marks in school, and I don't think I would have any problems with the entrance test. However, being that I'm younger then most applicants, I could use some help getting my application threw"

Spike knew where this was going "Sorry, I don't know anyone in that area, and I couldn't help you either"

"Oh" The Brightness on her face disappeared with disappointment

Spike felt bad for her; then he did think of someone who could help her "Well, maybe there is someone who could help"

Hayden's face brightens up again "Really?"

"Yeah, she's a senator"

Spike was interrupted someone yelling "Hayden!!"

Spike looks up to see her father storming over to the table "Hayden! What are you doing?"

Hayden doesn't look at him; she cringes and says "I'm just talking with…"

"With a stranger! What have I told you about that!"

Hayden was red with embarrassment and still didn't look at him as she says "Father, he's with the Republic"

"I don't care if he's the chancellor himself!" her father yelled "I want to know what he's doing with my daughter!"

"We're just talking, father"

"That's what he wants you to think! But he's has other things on his mind!"

Spike didn't like what this guy was implying. He would threaten to kick his ass if he didn't shut up, but he didn't want to threaten violence in front of Hayden. Instead, he calmly says "Sir, I assure you, we were just talking and nothing else"

"Wait a minute, you're not a jedi, are you?"

"No"

"Good" the father said "because I hate jedi's, their the ones who started the war"

"I believe it was a sith" Spike corrected him

"Sith, jedi, their all the same"

On the bridge, the captain orders the ship to come out of hyperspace. They had to stop at a Republic check point before heading on.

After they came out of hyperspace, the passenger ship sent a communication that they were ready to be scanned as to show they weren't carrying anything illegal.

"Sir, we haven't gotten a response" the Com. Officer said

"Captain, two fighters have launched from the station" the helmsman said

"Don't worry, those fighters are just going to make a pass by and scan us" The captain said

"Captain, I'm picking up something strange" The lieutenant said as he was checking a scan of the area "I think its debris"

"What?" the captain said in disbelief

"Sir, those aren't Republic fighters" the helmsman said with fear

"Oh, no" The captain and the rest of the crew saw that those were CIS fighters "Quickly, get us back into hyperspace!"

"Sir, the hyperspace engines aren't working!" The helmsmen said

"Why aren't they?"

"They just aren't!"

"Send out a distress signal!" The captain ordered to the Com. Officer

"No, good, their jamming us!" The Com. Officer replied

Back in the dinning room, Spike was now standing in front of the Hayden's father as the father continues to rant and embarrass himself "And they run around like they own the galaxy, taking what they want, doing what they want! The jedi are a problem in this galaxy, a problem in which we're all suffering from!"

Spike couldn't take it anymore, he finally erupts and yells at the father louder then he was getting "YEAH! Well, you know what else is a problem, parents like YOU!!"

"Like me?!" the father was completely taken back

"That right, like YOU!" Spike was stand in front of him, yelling directly in his face "You're completely oblivious to how your alcoholic problem, as well as I'm betting drugs and other things, are destroying your daughter! In fact, I'm amazed how she's been able to keep herself together as well as she has, but you know what that shows, that shows a strong will, something she obviously didn't get from you, a weak and pathetic man, who doesn't realize what a special daughter he has!! Everyone, including me, would by luckily to have a daughter like her and here you are destroying her soul slowly!!"

Hayden was now standing and looking at Spike with shock and amazement. She never had anyone stick up for her and she was slowly forming a smile on her face.

Suddenly the father felt ten feet smaller and Spike looked ten feet larger. He was shaking and was barely able to say "Oh…oh yeah"

It looks as if Spike was looming over him and says back, his voice filled with venom "Yeah!"

Just then the whole ship rocks from several impacts hitting the outer hall, Spike knew right away it was blaster fire.

The father, however, didn't know what it was "What the hell was that?! What the hell is going on?!"

Hayden answers "We're under attack!"

"By who, pirates?!" The father said

As if to answer his question, the Captain speaks over the inner com. system "This is the captain speaking, I would like to inform all of you that we are about to be boarded by Separatist droids, please do not get in their way, and let them take whatever they want and hopefully no one will get hurt and they will let us go on our way…that is all"

"He sounded so calm about it" Spike said sarcastically

"Separatist!! What could they want with us?!" the father screamed

At the same time, it clicks both in Hayden's and Spike's head. Hayden looks in Spike direction and sees an empty space; Spike is nowhere to be seen.

On the bridge, the captain had the generally same idea "Lieutenant, I want you to delete the passenger roster"

"Are you sure?" The Lieutenant asked

"Yes, now do it!" The captain ordered

As the Separatist's transport docks and doors open, a man, who was very built, pale skin, blood red hair, yellow eyes, and was wearing nothing but black, walks down being followed by a large number of assault droids. The man wasn't a very happy man, in fact, he was a very pissed off sith named Malice

"You eight" Malice points to a group of assault droids "find all the passengers and any security guards and secure them in the cargo bay"

"Roger, Roger" the lead of the eight said

"The rest of you, follow me to the bridge"

All the passengers were forced to go to the cargo bay. All the way to the cargo bay, Hayden was looking around for Spike. On the bridge, the crew watches with fear as the doors open and Malice walks in with six fully armed assault droids following him and then they securing the bridge.

Malice walks up to the captain and says menacingly "You have information that I want"

Back in the cargo bay, Hayden's father was getting worked up "What the hell is going on?! We're just a transport, what do they want with us?!"

"Father, calm down" Hayden said

"Don't tell me to calm down!! I want to know why their here! Wait a minute this has something to do with that Republic officer!" The father was able to put two and two together and then decided on what to do next "You, Separatist Droid!" He calls out to one of the assault droids guarding the place and walks up to it

Hayden realizes what her father was going to do and tries to stop him by grabbing him and pulling him away "Father, no!" however he was too strong and ends up pulling her along with him

Her father ignores her and says to the droid "You're here for that Republic officer, well I've seen him and can help you find him, for a price"

"Please, father, don't do this"

"Shut up, Hayden, I'm the parent and I know what's best!"

On the bridge, Darth Malice was trying to force choke the info out of the captain "You will tell me what I want to know!"

Even though the captain faces death, he would not speak.

However, the Lieutenant couldn't take watching his friend getting the life choked out of him and spoke up "Look, there's nothing we can really tell you beyond what you already know! Yes, there's a Republic officer on board, but we don't know what he looks like!"

"Then I have no use for him anymore" Malice said and tightens his force choke hold on the captain which slowly starts to choke the life out of him

However the captain lucks out when an assault droid communicates from the cargo bay "Sir, we have someone who's will to help identify the Republic officer your looking for"

Malice let the captain go and says back "Bring him outside the cargo bay, I will meet him there" he then turns and leaves the bridge

Outside of the cargo bay, Hayden and her father stood with two armed droids, the father was currently yelling at the droids "Now understand that I'm not telling you anything until I get a guarantee that my daughter and I will not be harmed!"

"Father, please don't do this!" Hayden pleaded with him

Her father grabs her tightly by the arm and says with a strict voice "Hayden, you will shut up now! I'm the father and I know best!"

"NO!" Hayden responded and did something she wouldn't normally do, she kicks her father's leg and he lets go of her and grabs his hurt leg. Hayden then ran for it.

"Stop her!" One of the Assault Droids said and they both aim their weapons at her.

"No!!" the father said and did something that no one would have ever thought he would have done, he threw himself in front of the blasters as the droids fired, the father took the both shots at close range.

Hayden looks back in time to see her father drop to the floor dead. Shock fills her and, she covers her mouth to keep from scream, but nothing comes out, it was almost like what just happen hadn't completely hit her yet. She did, however, feel her legs get weak and the urge to run back to her father, but she knew that would be a bad idea and she needs to keep running. So she keeps running and turns the corner.

"Huh, should we go after her" the second assault droid asked

"Yes, you should go after her you useless pieces of metal!" Malice yelled as he was walking up behind them and then the assault droids gave pursuit "And I want her ALIVE!"

Hayden ran down the hallway and made another turn; she could hear the droids chasing after her. There were a number of doors and she decides to try one. Choosing the second one in her path, she lucks out because it wasn't locked. Enter the room, it turns out it was one of the crew's quarters.

Just then she heard one of the assault droids say "She went this way"

Hayden had to think fast, and decides on hiding in the closet. She opens the door to it, gets in, closes the door behind her and kneels down and hopes for the best as the droids enter the room.

"She's in here somewhere" One of the assault droids said

By the sound of the droids, she could tell they were closing in, but suddenly there was the sound of a blaster firing twice, follow by a familiar voice calling out "Hayden, you in here?"

"Spike!" Hayden said with hopeful surprise. She opens the door, then runs out and hugs him.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright" Spike said "But we need to keep moving"

Hayden lets go of him and Spike takes a quick peek outside to see if the coast is clear, once he sees that it is, he turns to tell Hayden to follow closely behind, but before he could say anything, he sees her eyes watering up with tears. At first he thought that she was having a hard time dealing with the situation they were in. He walks over to her, puts a comforting hand on her arm and says "Hey, we're going to make it threw this, okay"

Tears start rolling down her cheek "I know, I have faith in you, it's just that…that"

"What's wrong?"

"They shot my father" the weakness in her legs finally caught up to her and she fell to her knees in tears

Mixed emotions filled Spike; he didn't know what to say. One part of him wanted to say 'you're better off without him', but another part knew that was wrong because whatever has happen between them, that was still her father, so all together he felt bad for Hayden. Of course he also knew that they had to keep moving, so he kneels down in front of her and says "Look, I know it hurts right now, and it's going to hurt for a long time, but right now, I need you to be strong until we make it threw this safe and sound…okay?"

Hayden nods back and wipes away the tears.

Spike stands up and then helps her up.

"So, what's the plan?" Hayden asked

"Well, first I find a safe place for you to hide…"

Hayden cuts him off "No, I'm not hiding"

"Hayden, it would be safer for you"

"How, hiding alone, waiting for them to find me, and when they do, using me to get to you"

"Well it's safer then you coming with me and getting caught in the line of fire"

"I can help you" Hayden insisted

Spike sighs, he didn't have the luxury of arguing this with her "Alright…we need to get to the bridge and find out what's going on…you know; why the ship didn't hyper space out of here?"

Spike went to peak outside again and as he did, Hayden had an idea "I bet it's a gravity well generator"

Spike looks back at her with a confused look "A what?"

"It's a…wait shouldn't we keep moving, how long until they coming looking for their missing droids"

She was right, and the two of them quietly left the room.

As they were carefully walking down the corridor, Hayden made a suggestion "You know it would be safer to take the maintenance tubes"

"Tubes?" Spike didn't like the sound of that

"Yeah, we'll have to crawl threw them, but at least it will be safer" Hayden points to a spot on the lower wall "Look there's an accuses hatch to one"

Spike sighs, he didn't walk to go crawl threw any tubes or whatever, but she was right, it would be safer because it would decrease their chances of being caught. But he had to ask "Do you know your way around these, I wouldn't wanna get lost?"

"I can figure it out" Hayden answered as she opens the hatch

Darth Malice looks down at the dead body of the man who was going to tell him about the Republic officer he was looking for. Well he wasn't going to tell him anything now, but the young girl that ran for it might prove some use to him, for some reason she seemed very unhappy about the man helping to find the officer.

The captain and his crew were being confined on the bridge under guard; there were four guards on the bridge and two on the other side of doors.

The captain was really scared that once they find this officer they are looking for they will just destroy the ship.

Suddenly there's the sound of two shots of blaster fire on the other side of the doors.

"What happen?" One of the assault droids said

"I think that was blaster fire" Another droid said

The Helmsman rolls his eyes 'They couldn't be that stupid' he thinks and then says "Here an idea, maybe you should check"

The third Assault droid says "Who's going to check?"

The second assault droid says "Not me"

"Ah, I guess I'll go" the first one said, and then walks to the doors

The helmsman thinks about how they could just call on their communicators to droids on the other side, it would be a safer route to go. Of course, he thinks it, doesn't say it.

The first droid walks out to see the two assault droids on the ground, destroyed and no one else.

The droid takes a few steps to look around and that's when Spike drops from the ceiling behind the droid and blast it.

It was then that the bridge crew took the opportunity to attack the other droids. The Captain and Lieutenant tackles the third one that was near them and the helmsman and communication officer go after the forth. Spike turns around and blasts the second one before it could blast him. The crew finishes off the droids they were attacking.

With things clear, Hayden comes from her hiding spot and goes near Spike.

"I take it you're the Republic officer we have on board" The Captain said

"You would be right" Spike replied "Now would anybody care to tell me why you didn't jump into hyperspace at the first sign of Confederates"

"I think they have a gravity well generator on board" the Lieutenant answered

"Ha" Hayden said with pride "I knew it"

"Okay, then what's this gravity generator thing, and how does it keep us from leaving" Spike asked

"Basically, it generator that creates a gravity field that keeps any ships in the area from jumping into hyperspace" Hayden answered

"Alright, then have we sent out a distress signal" Spike asked

"No, there jamming us" The Captain answered

Spike sighs "Great, so any ideas how to get out of this with our skins intact"

Hayden raises her hand "Uh, I have an idea"

TBC


End file.
